Felidae
by LonlyAngel
Summary: Niemand hatte jemals Severus' Schlafgemach zu Gesicht bekommen. Jetzt lag hier ein kleiner Kater mit goldbraunen Augen, den dieses Gesetz egal zu sein schien. Auch Remus fing diese Weihnachten an einen Bekannten mit anderen Augen zu sehen.
1. Advent, Advent

So kurz vor Weihnachten noch eine kleine Geschichte von meiner Seite. Vielen Dank an meine beiden beta-Leser Cyberrat & Ellen die Beiden ganz lieb in den Arm nimmt Ihr seid klasse!

Und jetzt geht's ohne viel Worte los…

Lg Lonly

**Felidae**

Written by LonlyAngel

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Alter Mitschüler / Severus Snape & eine Katze

** Advent, Advent, ein Lichtlein brennt - Erst eins… **

"Seien Sie vorsichtig Mister Lupin." Besorgt musterte Molly Weasley, den ehemaligen VgddK-Lehrer ihres Sohnes. Sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, das sie den sanften Mann heute Abend noch hier allein am Grimmauld Place zurücklassen musste, immerhin war morgen der erste Advent und diese Zeit sollte man eigentlich mit Familie und Freunden verbringen. Doch Remus hatte ihren Vorschlag, die Feiertage mit ihnen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, abgelehnt, er wollte lieber im Hause der Blacks bleiben und hier allein die Stellung bis zum Heiligen Abend halten. Den 25. Dezember wollten sie dann alle gemeinsam am Grimmauld Place feiern. Molly Weasley seufzte tief, Remus schien das untätige Herumsitzen hier in London zu deprimieren. Doch ihn weiter in den Reihen der anderen Werwölfe spionieren zu lassen, war unverantwortlich geworden. Wenn wenigstens Tonks hier gewesen wäre, aber die seltsame Freundin des Werwolfes war im Auftrag des Ordens in Korea unterwegs und es war ungewiss, wann sie heimkommen konnte. In Gedanken machte Molly sich eine Notiz, dem zierlichen Mann an Weihnachten wenigstens einen ihrer selbst gestrickten Pullover und eine Dose mit Plätzchen mitzubringen, denn der Pullover, den Remus im Moment trug, war ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Und auch die Stiefel, die er sich gerade über die verwaschenen und ausgeleierten Socken zog, hatten ihre besten Tage schon lang hinter sich gelassen.  
"Ich koche Ihnen noch eine heiße Suppe und stell sie in den Herd, damit Sie nachher etwas Warmes haben, wenn sie aus diesem Schneesturm zurückkommen." Resolut band sich das heimliche Oberhaupt der Weasley Familie die geblümte Schürze um die Hüften und zückte den Zauberstab.  
Dankbar blickte Remus auf und nickte der besorgten Frau zu, während er sich seinen alten Wollschal zusätzlich noch einmal mehr um den Hals schlang. In der Tasche seines Mantels hatte er das Pergament mit den neuesten Nachrichten des Phoenix-Ordens, welches er noch heute bei Severus Snape vorbeibringen wollte, und eine kleine Dose mit Plätzchen, die Molly in ihrem Eifer für das Wohl aller Ordensmitglieder - auch für Severus - gebacken hatte. ‚Severus' Remus seufzte. Der übellaunige Tränkemeister würde wie er die Feiertage allein verbringen, jetzt nachdem er offiziell Hogwarts' Direktor umgebracht hatte, war er geächtet und vom Dienst suspendiert – leider wussten nur wenige Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens um die wahren Hintergründe dieser Farce. Sie waren zwar keine Freunde, aber es schmerzte den Werwolf zu sehen, wie dieser Mann einmal mehr zum Sündenbock degradiert wurde.  
Noch einmal blickte Remus über seine Schulter hinweg Richtung Küche und traf den besorgten Blick Molly Weasleys, müde lächelnd nickte er ihr abermals freundlich zu. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird mich schon niemand beobachten und in spätestens einer Stunde bin ich zurück." Vorsorglich klopfte er noch einmal seinen Mantel ab, ob er auch alles bei sich trug was er benötigte, dann verließ er das alte Haus.

Eisiger Wind schlug ihm entgegen, als er die wenigen Stufen hinaus auf den Grimmauld Place trat und ließ ihn die Schultern etwas mehr hochziehen. Es war die letzte Tage ungewöhnlich kalt gewesen und auch jetzt war der Himmel über dem winterlichen London tiefrot und Wolken verhangen. Die Bäume in den verschneiten Straßen streckten ihre toten Äste den weißen Flocken entgegen, die seit Tagen stetig auf ihre Häupter fielen. Zu dieser späten Stunde, zogen nur noch wenige Menschen durch die Straßen, und selbst sie hatten ihre Mützen und Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um dem eisigen Wind zu entfliehen. In der Ferne konnte Remus einen Hund jaulen hören, wahrscheinlich weil sein Besitzer seinen Fernseher und der Bierdose mehr Beachtung schenkte, als den sich vor Hunger zusammenkrampfenden Magen seines treusten Freundes. Sonst vernahm man keinerlei Geräusche, wenn man vom gelegentlich protestierenden Motor eines der unzähligen Londoner Taxis, die durch den braunen Matsch auf den Straßen fuhren, absah. Die Stadt schien tot zu sein.  
Fast lautlos, um diese bedrückende Stille nicht zu zerstören, lief der Werwolf durch die Straßen. Seine alten und längst abgetragenen Sachen waren bald völlig durchgeweicht, doch ungeachtet dessen blieb er hin und wieder vor einem der spärlich beleuchteten Schaufenster mit Weihnachtsdekoration stehen und starrte auf sein Spiegelbild im dreckigen Glas. Diese Weihnachten würde er wohl wieder alleine verbringen, wie so viele andere zuvor. Das eine Fest im Hause der Blacks, dass er mit Sirius hatte feiern dürfen, schien Jahre her zu sein. Doch die Einsamkeit über die Feiertage war ja eigentlich nichts neues. Traurig seufzend riss er sich gerade von dem blinkenden Baum hinter dem Schaufenster los, als ihn eine sonore Stimme aus seiner Melancholie riss.  
"Remus? Remus Lupin?"  
Verwundert und etwas desorientiert angesichts der groben Art und Weise wie man ihn in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte, blickte der Werwolf hinter sich. Dort stand ein blasser Mann mit rotblonden Haaren und tiefen Lachfalten um den Mund und blitzte ihn fröhlich an. Remus brauchte einen Moment, ehe er das noch recht jugendliche Gesicht einem Namen aus seiner Vergangenheit zuordnen konnte, doch er wurde schließlich fündig und streckte dem etwas größeren Mann seine Hand zum Gruß entgegen. "Corey Lawson, der stets korrekte Vertrauensschüler der Rawenclaws. Was treibt dich in dieser Nacht auf die Straße?"  
"Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen. Ich hatte dich jetzt eher bei deiner Familie vermutet, als in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend von London. Oder drückt sich der diplomatische Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler etwa vor der Verwandtschaft und sucht noch einen Moment Ruhe in der hektischen Weihnachtszeit?" Die blau-grünen Augen Corey's leuchteten schalkhaft als er einen gespielt verschwörerischen Blick in Remus Richtung warf.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Brünetten. Corey war noch nie um eine Antwort verlegen gewesen und zu Schulzeiten hatten sie gern gekabbelt. Heute jedoch hatte er keine Zeit sich mit dem britisch-schwedisch-stämmigen, hellhäutigen Mann die Zeit zu vertreiben. "Corey so leid es mir auch tut, ich bin nicht auf der Flucht vor der Verwandtschaft, sondern muss noch etwas bei einem Freund vorbei bringen und es ist schon spät."  
Abwehrend hob der ehemalige Rawenclaw die Hände. "Ich bin nicht hier, um dich aufzuhalten, aber was hältst du von einem kleinen Treffen in der nächsten Woche, um ein paar Erinnerungen auszutauschen und herauszufinden, ob du im Zaubererschach noch immer der ewige Verlierer bist?"  
"Gerne..." Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lachte Remus wieder bei der Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit und die glanzlos verlorenen Spiele von einst. "... und welchen Tag hast du für unseren Kampf auf dem karierten Brett anvisiert?"  
"Was hältst du vom Freitagabend im kleinen Pub dort vorne an der Ecke?" Corey's Fingerzeig richtete sich auf ein kleines etwas unscheinbares Gasthaus wenige Meter weiter die Straße hinab.  
Remus nickte. Ja, Freitag war keine schlechte Wahl. Eine Nacht vor Vollmond konnte er jede Abwechslung gebrauchen, die er bekommen konnte und da Tonks nicht in der Nähe war, würde er die Zeit nutzen, um mit einem seiner alten Mitschüler ihr kleines Gefecht nach all den Jahren wieder aufzunehmen. "Gut wir treffen uns dann Punkt 21 Uhr an der Ecke und lass dir nicht einfallen zu Kneifen."  
"Keine Angst, ein gewonnenes Schachspiel gegen einen einstigen ‚Rivalen' wird mich aufbauen und mir für das Wochenende mit den Schwiegereltern den Rücken stärken. Ich werde pünktlich sein." Corey hob seine grazile Hand und verabschiedete sich mit festem Händedruck von dem Werwolf, nicht ohne ihm noch einmal verschwörerisch zuzuzwinkern, dann schlenderte er die Straße hinunter und verschwand hinter der nächsten Biegung.  
Auch Remus verließ seinen Platz vor dem schmutzigen und matt erleuchteten Ladenfenster und verschwand in einer der dunklen Seitenstraßen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick über die Schulter apparierte er.

Viele Kilometer weiter nördlich, spazierte der suspendierte Lehrer für Zaubertränke Severus Snape, kleine Atemwölkchen vor sich her treibend, durch die Dunkelheit. Um ihn herum vernahm man nur das harsche Knirschen des Schnees, der den Landsitz seiner Familie wie ein dicker Teppich überzog. Zwar hatte es vor gut einer Stunde aufgehört zu scheinen, doch am Himmel waren bereits wieder graurote Wolken zu erkennen, die von Südengland hierauf in den Norden zogen. Allerdings hatte Severus für diese ebenso wenig einen Blick übrig, wie für die kleinen Schneekristalle, die sich in verlassenen Spinnweben zwischen den höheren noch aus dem Schnee ragenden Grashalmen verfangen hatten und nun in den schwachen Strahlen des Wintermondes glänzten. Gedankenversunken schritt er den schmalen und notdürftig von seinen Hauselfen geräumten Pfad entlang über die einsamen Ländereien und genoss die schneidend kalte Luft außerhalb des bedrückenden Herrenhauses.  
Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass er Weihnachten einmal ‚daheim' verbracht hatte. Doch jetzt, vom Dienst suspendiert für einen Mord, den er nicht wirklich begangen hatte, hatte er sich doch nach Snape Manor zurückgezogen. Dass man ihn beurlaubt hatte, störte ihn nicht wirklich, er genoss vielmehr die freie - und vor allem ruhige – Zeit, um sich seinen Studien zu widmen, die er schon viel zu lang vor sich her geschobenen hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass etwas Gutes für ihn herausgesprungen war, seit Dumbledore angefangen hatte, ihn für seine Zwecke einzuspannen. Und wenn sein Mentor seinen Tod vortäuschen musste um Voldemort in Sicherheit zu wiegen, dann war ihm das egal, zumal er durch den ‚Mord' alle Zweifel an seiner treuen Anhängerschaft des Dunklen Lords ausgeräumt hatte.  
So konnte er nun ungestört für den Phoenixorden spionieren und gleichzeitig musste er nicht mehr Potters treudoofes Gesicht, Grangers Wichtigtuerei, Mrs. Weasleys Fürsorge und Lupins schmerzliche Freundlichkeit ertragen. Alle Besprechungen des Ordens wurden protokolliert und ihm schriftlich überbracht. Alles in allem konnte es gar nicht besser werden. Und wer der arme Trottel war, den man bei diesem Wetter den Weg bis hinaus in die Highlands jagte, war ihm mehr als gleichgültig.

Severus blickte kurz auf, als er die ersten Lichter des Landsitzes hinter einer aufgetürmten Schneewehe auftauchen sah. Das alte Herrenhaus war ein düster wirkender Bau aus rotem Backstein, welcher in den warmen Monaten von wildem Wein überwuchert wurde und dem Haus teilweise seine äußerliche Kälte nahm. Leider waren die Mauern jetzt im Winter völlig kahl und nur hin und wieder hielt sich etwas Schnee auf einer der hartnäckigen Efeuranken neben der schweren Eingangstür aus beschlagenem Eichenholz. Sein Blick glitt zu den wenigen erleuchteten Fenstern im Westflügel, dem einzigen Teil des Hauses, der von ihm bewohnt wurde. Es war seit jeher der ihm zugeteilte Wohnbereich gewesen und Severus verspürte keine Lust mehr Räume als nötig in diesem Grab seiner Jugend zu beziehen. So verkam der Großteil des dreistöckigen Manors nach und nach. Die zwei noch verbliebenen Hauselfen kümmerten sich auf seinen Befehl hin nur um die bewohnten Bereiche und sorgten mit Feuereifer dafür, dass es ihrem düsteren Herrn an nichts fehlte.

Er hatte fast das gusseiserne Eisentor der Snapeschen Besitztümer erreicht und konnte schon die Spuren im Schnee erkennen, die der Ordens-Kurier hinter lassen hatte, als ein klägliches Jaulen an sein Ohr drang, welches ganz eindeutig aus der Richtung eines von seinen Hauselfen aufgetürmten Schneehügels kam. Mit energischen Schritten verließ er den geräumten Weg und schritt diesem verdächtigen Geräusch entgegen. Kaum hatte er den aufgeschütteten Schneewall überquert, erblickte Severus zu seiner Verwunderung eine Katze, die sich mühsam in dem kleinen Bach, der hinter Snape Manor entlang führte, an einen Ast klammerte, um nicht in den eisigen Fluten zu versinken. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er das verzweifelte Tier, das ihn in seinem Todeskampf noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Man mochte ihm zwar vieles nachsagen, doch eine Katze ersaufen zu lassen, während er mit den Händen in den warmen Manteltaschen daneben stand, gehörte bestimmt nicht zu den Dingen, die er in dieser Reihe aufgezählt haben wollte, zumal er sich Lupins vorwurfsvolles Gesicht dazu nur zu gut vorstellen konnte.  
Vorsichtig rutschte er die steile Böschung hinab und trat mit einem seiner robusten Stiefel auf den lebensrettenden Ast. Gewissermaßen in Zeitlupe konnte er erkennen, wie das Tier ihn entdeckte, sich die goldbraunen Augen erschrocken weiteten und die Krallen, helle Kratzer im Holz des Astes hinterlassend, den Halt verloren. Blitzschnell schnappte er das unglückliche Tier am Kragen und hob es in die Höhe.  
Das völlig fehl am Platze wirkende Wesen, welches durch das nasse Fell doppelt hilflos und zudem schrecklich mager wirkte, zitterte erbärmlich und wand sich zunehmend unter seinem skeptischen Blick und dem schraubstockartigen Griff. Kurz zögerte Severus, dann, nach einem weiteren Blick in die verängstigten Augen, war sein Entschluss gefasst – er konnte das pitschnasse Tier nicht zurück in den Schnee setzen und den herannahenden Schneefällen überlassen.  
Seufzend öffnete er die schwarzen Knöpfe seines warmen Mantels und ließ den Unglücksraben darunter gleiten, nur um kurz danach nach Luft schnappend den Bauch einzuziehen, als das nasse Tier sein Hemd durchweichte und Tropfen des eiskalten Baches seine warme Haut hinab bis zum Hosenbund liefen. Nicht mehr lang und die jämmerliche Gestalt wäre in dem kleinen Bach erfroren. Zu der nassen Kälte an seiner Haut gesellten sich alsbald kleine Krallen, die sich durch den Stoff seines Hemdes bohrten begleitet von einem kläglichen Mauzen. Severus blickte auf das mit sich ringende Bündel hinab, welches augenscheinlich nicht recht wusste, ob es sich über die Wärme des unheimlichen Mannes freuen oder lieber das Weite suchen sollte.  
Die gelegentlichen Kälteschauer, die über seine Arme und den Rücken rannen und das sich widerstrebende Tier unter seinem Mantel ignorierend, kletterte der Zaubertränkelehrer a.D. die kleine Böschung hinauf und war mit wenigen weit ausgreifenden Schritten an dem gusseisernen Eingangstor, dass das Familienwappen der Snape's schmückte. Vorsichtig, um seine pelzige Fracht nicht zu verletzten, ging er in die Knie und löste mit seinem Zauberstab die Schutzzauber, welcher auf einem der Steine neben dem Tor ruhten. Sofort verschwand der Schnee an dieser Stelle und der Stein klappte auf. Unter ihm lagen eine kleine Pergamentrolle mit den Nachrichten des Phoenix-Ordens und eine kleine ominöse Dose.  
Schnell verstaute er die beiden Dinge zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab in seinen geräumigen Manteltaschen und schob das schwere Tor quietschend auf. Das kleine Wesen unter seinem Mantel schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Keine seiner Krallen pikste mehr in seine Rippen und auch das jämmerliche Mauzen verstummte allmählich. Dennoch zitterte das verunglückte Raubtier weiter erbärmlich. Diese Ruhe und das weiche, sich anschmiegende und atmende Wesen an seinem Körper wirkte sich auch auf Severus aus, er ging nun ruhigeren Schrittes hinauf zur Eingangstür und nickte dem schwarzgewandeten Hauselfen, der ihm öffnete, zu.

Kaum das sie die Kälte hinter sich gelassen hatten, wühlte sich die Katze vorsichtig unter dem Mantel hervor und blickte neugierig durch einen Spalt zwischen zwei Knöpfen hinaus in die Freiheit. Doch viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, da das Foyer, das sie durchschritten im Finsteren lag. Nur das Klappern von Severus Stiefeln und das eifrige Trapsen von den kleinen Füßen des ihnen folgenden Hauselfs schien es auszufüllen. Wissensdurstig fixierte das Tier das kleine Licht am Ende der Halle das durch einen Türschlitz an seine Augen drang und auf welches der Schwarzhaarige zu hielt. Und wirklich mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit, die man der schweren Tür nicht angesehen hätte, schwang sie auf und gab den Blick auf Severus private Gemächer frei.   
Fasziniert blinzelnd reckte die Katze den Kopf, sobald ihr Retter seinen Mantel abgelegt hatte und sie weiter mit langen schmalen Armen an den Körper gedrückt festhielt. Der Raum in dem sie sich nun befanden war in mattes Licht gehüllt das von den Kerzen und Fackeln stammte. Über all um sie verstreut, auf dem Couchtisch, Sesseln und dem kleinen Arbeitstisch in der Ecke am Fenster, lagen Pergamente und Bücher verstreut. Trotz der umher liegenden Dokumente schien hier kein Chaos zu herrschen, sondern eine strikte Ordnung, die diesem Wohnraum dezent innewohnte.  
Durch eine Bewegung aufgeschreckt, bemerkte die Katze wie der schwarzhaarige blasse Mann, in dessen Armen sie lag, eine von vier, den Raum verlassenden Türen anvisierte und die Hand nach dem silbernen Türknauf ausstreckte. Neben dieser, sich jetzt lautlos öffnenden großen Tür, befand sich noch eine kleinere Unscheinbare, durch die der Hauself, der sie empfangen hatte, mit dem schweren schwarzen Wintermantel seines Herrn verschwand. Dem Tier blieb keine Zeit mehr zu verfolgen was in dem großen wohnlichen Raum vor sich ging, denn die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und ihr entwich ein erschrecktes Fauchen, als sie der großen Wanne gewahr wurde, die das Ziel ihrer Reise zu sein schien. Mit ihren vier Pfoten sich gegen den bestimmten Griff um ihren schmalen Leib wehrend, versuchte sie ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, denn Wasser hatte sie an diesem Tag wahrlich genug geschluckt.

Doch Severus hatte mit diesem auf einmal recht widerspenstigen Bündel in seinem Arm kein Einsehen. Er musste das Tier aufwärmen und da half nun einmal, genau wie gegen den Dreck, der im Fell des Tieres hing, nur lauwarmes Wasser. Unnachgiebig hielt er die Katze am Nacken unter dem rustikalen Wasserhahn fest und drehte das warme Wasser auf. Ein letztes verzweifeltes Fauchen und vier tiefe Kratzer in der schraubstockartigen Hand waren das Letzte, was dem Fellbündel einfiel, um sich gegen die Wassermaßen zu wehren, die kurze Zeit später auf den unterkühlten Körper trafen.   
Zufrieden beobachtete der Tränkemeister seinen Patienten, der durch das warme Wasser langsam ruhiger wurde und sich zunehmend entspannte. Die Kratzer in seiner Hand spürte er längst nicht, zu kühl und gefühllos war seine eigene Haut durch den Winterabend geworden. Vorsichtig, als ob diese Katze einer seiner Zaubertrankzutaten wäre, fuhr er durch das kurze Fell und wusch die Dreckreste aus selbigem.

Leise schnurrend ließ der Stubentiger, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, diese fast liebevolle Prozedur über sich ergehen und genoss die wärmenden Wassermaßen die seinen Körper einschlossen. Aber auch die schlanken Finger die über seinen schmalen Leib fuhren hatten ihren Reiz und entlockten ihm das verräterische Schnurren. Fast wieder so vorwitzig wie vor ein paar Minuten, nahm er sich die Zeit und blickte sich in dem erschreckend spartanisch eingerichteten Raum um. Außer der steril weißen Wanne mit den zwei kleinen Shampoo- und Duschbadtuben auf dem Rand, konnte er nur ein Waschbecken mit einer kleinen Konsole unter einem schmalen Spiegel ausmachen. Auf der Konsole selbst lagen nur ein Kamm und wenige Zahnputzartikel. Neben dem Waschbecken war eine kleine Ecke des Bades durch eine kleiner Mauer abgetrennt und verbarg offensichtlich das Toilettenbecken vor allzu neugierigen Blicken.  
Doch sonst befand sich in diesem kleinen Bad nichts. Nur kahle graue Steinwände ohne jegliche Fenster. Nicht mal ein kleiner Vorleger vor der Wanne konnte die Füße nach einem Bad vor dem kalten Boden schützen. Das Bad wirkte, im Gegensatz zum Salon nebenan, einfach nur ungemütlich.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete Severus die Blicke seines kleinen Patienten. Er wusste, dass Katzen ausgesprochen neugierig waren, aber solches Interesse an seinen Räumlichkeiten hatte er nicht vermutet. Mit einem leisen quietschenden Geräusch drehte er den Wasserhahn ab und hob das Tier aus der Wanne, um es behutsam in ein dunkelgrünes Frotteehandtuch zu wickeln und mit zurück in die Stube zu nehmen. Dort setzte er es vor dem von seinen Hauselfen angeheizten Kamin ab und begann damit sein Fell trocken zu reiben. Besonders schön war es zugegebenermaßen nicht, stellte er zu dem Leidwesen der Katze fest. Die Kleine war eine einfache beige-braun getigerte Hauskatze, deren linke Vorderpfote beige und rechte Hinterpfote schwarz gefärbt war. Die noch etwas zitternde Schwanzspitze war bereits grau und deutete auf ein nicht mehr allzu junges Tier hin. Das Schönste an dem Tier war zweifelsohne das kleine runde Gesicht mit den sanften goldbraunen Augen. Der restliche Körper glich einem Flickenteppich, dem selbst ein ausgiebigeres Bad nicht wirklich zur Schönheit verhelfen würde. Besonders schlimm war es um den Zustand des Pelzes an der Bauchunterseite bestellt, dort war es nur spärlich vertreten, denn auf den vielen Narben, die den kleinen mageren Körper überzogen, wuchs kaum ein Haar mehr. Auch schien das Tier einmal in einen heftigen Kampf geraten zu sein, denn direkt auf dem rechten Schulterblatt schimmerte eine vernarbte Bisswunde durch das braune Fell hindurch.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, da hatte er ja etwas aufgelesen. Um das Tier nicht unnötig zu verschrecken, legte er das nasse Handtuch ruhig beiseite und hob das jämmerliche Wesen am Genick langsam in die Luft. "Na, wollen wir mal sehen was wir hier aus dem Bach gefischt haben. Einen Kater oder…" Er kam nicht dazu den buschigen Schwanz mit spitzen Fingern mehr als einen Zentimeter in die Höhe zu heben, schon fauchte die Katze wieder, sträubte ihr Fell und schlug mit den kleinen Tatzen um sich.  
"Du meine Güte sind wir aber empfindlich... meinetwegen verschieben wir das für heute." Behutsam wickelte der sonst so grobe Mann das Tier in eine dunkelgrüne Decke, die im Sessel am Kamin lag, so dass nur noch das kleine runde Gesicht zwischen dem Stoff hervorlugte und ihn mit großen, im Schein des Feuers, goldbraunen klaren Augen ansah.  
Schweigend nahm der Tierarzt in Spe einen kleinen Flakon von dem Board über dem Kamin und näherte sich wieder seinen Patienten. "Keine Angst es ist nur ein kleiner Stärkungstrank." Mit geschickten Fingern entkorkte er das Gefäß und hielt es der Katze unter die befellte Nase. Prompt zog sich das Köpfchen weiter unter die Decke zurück. Doch wer den Tränkemeister kannte, wusste, dass bis dato jeder, dem er einen Trank gereicht hatte, diesen auch hatte trinken müssen und so schnellte seine Hand hinein in die schützende Deckenburg und ergriff die widerwillige Samtpfote. Schnell hatte er die langen Finger an beiden Seiten des schmalen Kiefers platziert und drückte das kleine Mäulchen auf. Wütend fing das Tier an, sich unter seinem Griff zu winden, doch es half nichts und der bittere Trank rann unaufhaltsam seine Kehle hinab in den rebellierenden Magen. Kaum war die Behandlung überstanden, erlaubte es der Tränkemeister dem fauchenden Tier, sich wieder zwischen den Falten der Decke zu vergraben. Kopfschüttelnd warf er den leeren Flakon in eine Kiste auf seinem Schreibtisch, die mit weiterem Leergut angefüllt war.  
"Herrje ich kannte bis jetzt nur Einen, der sich so standhaft gegen Zaubertränke jeder Art gewehrt hat. Doch offenbar ist Lupin jetzt nicht mehr allein mit dieser Phobie."   
Misstrauisch von den wachen Augen seines Gastes beobachtet, griff Severus nach einem weiteren Flakon mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit und mehreren kleinen unscheinbaren Säckchen, konnte das Tier ja nicht ahnen, dass es sich um einfache Kräuterbeutelchen handelte, die sich bei Kontakt mit dem klaren Trank in der Phiole erwärmten. Mit leicht geschlossenen Augen prüfte der Schwarzhaarige die Temperatur am Handgelenk, ehe er sich vor den Sessel hockte und die Beutelchen an verschiedenen Stellen unter die Decke schob, sich immer der Pfoten bewusst, die ihn davon abzuhalten versuchten. "So das war es schon. Und jetzt bleib ruhig liegen."   
Das leise Klacken der kleinen Tür, neben dem Badezimmer ließ Mann und Katze aufblicken. Herein trat jener Hauself, der sich auch um den dicken Mantel seines Herren gekümmert hatte. Neugierig betrachtete die Katze den anderen Bewohner dieses riesigen Hauses. Der kleine Diener hatte große Ohren wie die meisten seiner Artgenossen, doch anders als diese hielt er sie eng an dem Kopf gepresst was ihn einen etwas blasierten Ausdruck verlieh, unterstützt von den schmalen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und der kleinen, in die Luft gestreckten Nase. Um den schmalen Körper trug er einen schwarzen Stofffetzen ähnlich einem kleinen Mantel oder –die Katze presste die Augen zusammen- einem kleinen Frack. In den mit schwarzen fingerlosen Wollhandschuhen geschützten grauen Händen trug die Elfe ein silbernes Tablett mit einer weißen Porzellanteekanne und einer edel anmutenden Tasse. Des Weiteren befand sich auf dem Tablett nur noch ein Döschen mit Zucker und eine dazugehörige Zange, sowie das Pergament mit den Ordensnachrichten, dem Zauberstab und der kleinen befremdlichen Dose. Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Hauself die Manteltaschen seines Herrn geleert und brachte ihm nun den Inhalt mit einer abendlichen Tasse Tee.  
Der kleine Hausdiener schritt mit seiner Fracht an dem Sessel der Katze vorbei und servierte den dampfenden Tee auf dem kleinen Couchtisch, welcher sich neben dem Ebenbild des Möbelstückes befand, auf dem die leicht unterkühlte Katze saß. Severus ließ sich schweigend auf dem freien Sessel nieder und nickte dem Elfen zu. "Danke Doney, ich werde dich heute Abend nicht mehr benötigen."  
Mit einer übertrieben tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete sich der Elf und verschwand wieder durch die kleine Tür aus dem Salon. Doch der Blick der Katze hing unverändert auf dem schwarzhaarigem Hausherren. Hatte dieser sich gerade bei einem Hauselfen bedankt? Das war absolut unüblich. Generell erschien ihr der Mann seltsam befremdlich. Die harten Gesichtszüge und die zugeknöpfte Robe verschwanden und ließen ein Wesen zurück das ganz und gar menschlich erschien. In der Tat saß in dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel ein Mann dessen Mimik entspannt war und dessen oberste Knöpfe der Robe jetzt offenstanden, etwas, dass die Katze niemals diesem, seit ihren Treffen recht dominanten Mann, zugetraut hätte.  
Der suspendierte Professor für Zaubertränke ignorierte den forschenden Blick seines Patienten, wandte sich dem Pergament des Phönixordens zu und öffnete mit den schlanken Fingern die Verschnürung drum herum. Stumm studierte er das Schreiben eingehend und runzelte hin und wieder die Stirn, ganz offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit den Entscheidungen und Beschlüssen seiner ehemaligen Mitstreiter.  
Als er schließlich das Pergament zur Seite legte, döste sein Patient im Sessel gegenüber friedlich, die sanften Augen jedoch nicht ganz geschlossen, um immer mitzubekommen, wenn sich um ihn herum etwas tat. So schreckte er auch auf, als Severus nach der kleinen metallenen Dose griff, die neben dem Pergament unter dem Stein verborgen gewesen war. Problemlos öffnete er das Gefäß und zog schließlich über den Inhalt überrascht markanterweise eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Ich fress Potters Besen, wenn die nicht von Weasley sind." Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf, diese Frau war schlimmer als Promfrey und Dumbledore im Doppelpack. Seufzend angelte er nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte ein "Accio Teller", ehe er das Weihnachtsgebäck auf Selbigen schüttete und mit spitzen Fingern sortierte. Er war mit dieser Selektion gerade fertig, als ihn ein Niesen hinüber zu dem Unglücksraben blicken ließ, welcher fast zwischen den Falten der Decke verloren ging. Seine Augen trafen auf gierige Haselnussfarbene.   
Verwirrt schob er den Teller mit den Plätzchen ein wenig näher an den Deckenberg. "Magst du welche?"  
Als ob sie nur darauf gewartet hätte, sprang die Katze aus den schützenden Stofflagen und tapste über den Tisch hin zu dem Teller.  
"Lass nur die Sandtaler zufrieden…" wies der Schwarzhaarige sie noch an, ehe er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte. Die Wahl der noch etwas zittrigen Katze fiel tatsächlich und völlig artenuntypisch auf einen Keks mit glänzender Schokoglassur, der umgehend vernichtet wurde, jedoch nicht ohne ein Dutzend Krümel auf dem reinlichen Tisch zu verstreuen.   
Versonnen beobachte Severus das krümelnde Wesen, das sich schon den nächsten Keks geschnappt hatte und ihn mit glänzenden Augen verspeiste. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz so schlecht über die Weihnachtszeit einen kleinen Besucher zu haben, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie lange ihm das Tier Gesellschaft leisten würde, denn Katzen hatten nun einmal ihren eigenen Kopf, das wusste er, seit er sich um die alterschwache Katzendame ‚Salem' seines Großvaters hatte kümmern dürfen. Severus hatte die Gesellschaft dieses Tieres damals genossen und genauso willkommen in seinen Räumlichkeiten war ihm nun auch dieser Artgenosse. Dieses Tier vertrieb schon jetzt die Einsamkeit aus diesem Haus ohne das er krampfhaft auf seine Haltung hätte achten müssen, wie er es sonst bei den Menschen zu tun pflegte. Er gab gern zu, dass er seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber oft schroff und unnahbar erschien, doch das lag allein an ihnen. Zu oft hatte man ihn schon in seiner Jugend hintergangen und schikaniert. Tiere waren ihm da lieber, zwar hatten sie ihren eigenen Kopf, aber sie betrogen und hintergingen ihn nicht.  
Einen Schluck Tee zu sich nehmend, angelte der Tränkemeister sich an der Schnauze des Tieres vorbei einen seiner beiseite gelegten Sandtaler, welche es wirklich sorgfältig gemieden hatte – generell hatte es sich nur unter äußerster Vorsicht einen neuen Keks geschnappt und ihn dann ein Stück weit entfernt von dem Teller zu sich genommen, ganz so, als wollte es nicht, dass die unweigerlich entstehenden Krümel und die Katzenhaare auf dem Geschirr landeten. Ihr eigentlicher Besitzer musste sie sehr gut erzogen haben.  
Nachdenklich streckte er abermals die Hand in Richtung dieses einzigartigen Wesens aus und strich behutsam über das verlockend weiche Fell. Erschrocken wich die Katze jedoch zurück.  
"Warum so schreckhaft meine Kleine?" Sanft murmelte er weitere belanglose Dinge und streckte erneut, streng von den Katzenaugen beobachtet, seine Hand aus und strich vorsichtig durch das Fell an den Wangen hinauf zum Genick. Sein kleiner Patient ließ sich das gefallen und tapste nach wenigen schweigenden Minuten näher an den Mann heran, der ihn so verwöhnte.  
Als Doney, der Hauself, dann gegen 23 Uhr doch noch einmal in den Salon trat, um das schmutzige Teeservice in die Küche zu bringen, lehnte sein Herr ganz entspannt im Sessel und kraulte den Neuzugang geduldig. Kurz verneigte sich der Hauself und wünschte ihm eine geruhsame Nacht, bevor er sich nun wirklich für die letzte Stunde des Tages zurückzog.  
Ungewöhnlich entspannt und im Einklang mit sich und der Welt, blickte Severus auf den beige-braunen Fellberg in seinem Schoß herab. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie eine Katze erlebt, die ausgiebige Krauleinheiten am Bauch zugelassen, nein sogar genossen hatte. Doch dieses Tier räkelte sich hin und wieder genüsslich auf seinem Schoß. Tiere hatten eben auch so ihre Eigenheiten und vielleicht könnte er diese Schwäche ja ausnutzen…  
Ein hämisches Lächeln huschte über die Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters, welches sein Opfer aber nicht sah, weil es gerade mal wieder damit beschäftigt war, sich vom Bauch auf den Rücken zudrehen und seine helle Bauchseite den göttlich massierenden Fingern entgegen zustrecken.  
Severus tat dem Tier den Gefallen und strich sachte um das spitze Ohr herum, über die weichen Wangen und die stets beliebte Kinnpartie, dann glitt er mit seinen Fingern durch das kurze, spärliche Fell auf der Katzenbrust, langsam hinab zu dem dünnen und leicht durch das Schnurren vibrierenden Bauch und dann noch etwas tiefer…  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den kleinen Körper und hauchte ihm ein diabolisches "Du bist also ein Kater, mein Süßer" in das pelzige Ohr. Etwas das ihm postwendend vier weitere Kratzer am Unterarm und ein entrüstetes Fauchen einbrachte. Ihm aber dennoch ein Schmunzeln, wenn man das Hochziehen der Mundwinkel so interpretieren konnte, entlockte.  
Ganz offensichtlich wütend, sprang der frisch enttarnte Kater von dem Schoss seines ‚Arztes', schlich hinüber zu dem großen Kamin und legte sich, den Tränkemeister in seinem Rücken ignorierend, davor.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, dieser Katzenmann hatte wirklich eine interessante Persönlichkeit und würde ihm bestimmt noch viel Abwechslung bieten. Kurz hockte er sich neben das Tier vor den Kamin und strich entschuldigend über das Rückenfell. "Wie soll ich dich überhaupt nennen, immerhin wirst du wohl oder übel die nächsten Tage hier verbringen…" Da er von seinem Gast keine Antwort erwarten konnte, glitt sein Blick hinüber zu seinem Arbeitstisch, wo neben einem halbvollen Pergament das Buch lag, mit dem er sich zurzeit ausgiebig beschäftigte. Es war ein alter Foliant mit vergilbten Pergamentseiten über das alte Ägypten und der dort angewendeten Tränke und Tinkturen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er eine beeindruckende Sammlung dieser Literatur zusammengestellt und sich vorgenommen die alten Rezepturen zu studieren. Doch erst jetzt, in seinem unfreiwilligen Urlaub, hatte er genug Zeit gefunden und setzte sich wie stets mit höchster Konzentration mit diesem Themenbereich auseinander. Viele der alten Rezepturen von Salben oder Tinkturen waren lückenhaft und schienen geradezu darauf gewartet zu haben, wieder entdeckt und vervollständigt zu werden.  
"Ramses." Zufrieden mit dem Namen, den er diesem Kater verpasst hatte, blickte er in die fragenden Augen hinab. "Du kannst gern hier schlafen. Ich jedenfalls ziehe mich jetzt zurück."  
Ramses folgte der geschmeidigen Bewegung, mit der der stattliche Mann sich erhob und eine Türe gleich links der großen Salontür ansteuerte. Dieser Mann war ihm ein Rätsel. Schien er nach außen hin kühl und verbittert zu sein, hatte er in den letzten Stunden eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit präsentiert. Verwirrt sprang der Kater zurück in den Sessel zu der warmen Wolldecke und vergrub sich noch immer leicht fröstelnd und kraftlos darin.

Die nächsten Tage erholte sich Ramses sehr schnell von der Unterkühlung. Auch wenn er sich erstaunlich zurückhalten verhielt, wenn der Tränkemeister sich ihm näherte, genoss Selbiger doch die gemeinsamen Stunden und betrachtete es hin und wieder andächtig über den Rand eines seiner umfangreichen Bücher hinweg, nur um zu sehen wie das Kaminfeuer das braune Fell sanft streichelte und der schmale Körper unter dem stetigen Schnurren leicht vibrierte.  
Die Schüchternheit Ramses' verflog aber Zusehens, wenn Doney zu den Mahlzeiten den Salon betrat und die kleine schwarze Nase des Katers den verlockenden Duft von Essen auffing. Schon am ersten Tag hatte es sich der Hauself angewöhnt, neben den edlen Porzellanteller seines Herren noch eine kleine, nicht minder wertvolle Schüssel zu stellen, die das Essen des neuen pelzigen Mitbewohners enthielt. Und ein kleines Schmunzeln zauberte das Verhalten dieses Tieres auch auf die stets korrekten Züge des Hauselfen. Denn auch er war anfänglich mit misstrauischen Blicken bedacht worden. Und so wie es der Kater inzwischen schon anstandslos zuließ, dass der Hausherr ihn ausgiebige Streicheleinheiten zukommen ließ, so hatte es sich der Kater - seinen Gastgeber nicht ganz unähnlich – angewöhnt, sich für sein Essen mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes zu bedanken. Etwas, dass der Hauself meist mit einem kleinen Extra, wie einem Schokoladenkeks, zu honorieren wusste.

Geräuschlos klappte Severus am Freitagabend das Buch zu, das er eben noch studiert hatte und blickte hinab auf seinen Schoss, wo sein beige-braunes Findelkind lag, leise und behaglich schnurrte und sehnsüchtig zu den großen Fenstern hinaus blickte. Überrascht folgte er diesem Blick. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und keine Schneeflocke fiel vom Himmel, während die große Standuhr neben seinem Kamin gerade 18mal schlug. ‚Was ist los mein Kleiner? Willst du mich verlassen?' Nachdenklich kraulte Severus durch das wirre Fell und lenkte so den Blick aus den Katzenaugen auf sich.  
"Du willst nach Hause Kleiner, hab ich Recht? Wartet da jemand auf dich?" Einsamkeit ergriff das vermeintlich kühle Herz des Slytherins, als ihm ein leises Maunzen antwortete. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das dieses Tier ewig bei ihm bleiben würde, etwas das bis jetzt nur seine Hauselfen zu Stande gebracht hatten? Jeder würde ihn, den gefühlsarmen Mann, über kurz oder lang in diesen kühlen Mauern zurücklassen. Severus legte das leicht zerfledderte Buch auf den kleinen Couchtisch und seufzte geräuschlos. Da war sie also wieder, die alljährliche Weihnachtsdepression – etwas das er diesem zierlichen Tier nicht zumuten musste.  
Vorsichtig packte er Ramses im Genick und setzte in auf dem Teppichboden ab, ehe er sich geschmeidig erhob und hinüber zu den Fenstern schritt. "Na gut… ich lass dich raus…" Mit wenigen Handgriffen waren die Fenster, welche hinaus zu einer kleinen verschneiten Terrasse führten, aufgesperrt und eisige Kälte kroch in den Salon. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet keinerlei Emotionen als Severus hinab auf den Kater blickte, der ihm gefolgt war. "Pass auf dich auf Kleiner." War das einzige was er seinem eigentlich recht liebgewonnen Haustier mit auf dem Weg gab, ehe er sich etwas brüsk umwandte und zurück zu dessen Sessel ging und nach den Decken griff, die Ramses sich zu einem Nest zusammengestellt hatte. Er hatte gerade ein Deckenende gefunden und wollte es anheben, als der Kater auf die Decken zurücksprang und den erstaunten Tränkemeister anfauchte.  
‚Was?' Severus blickte fassungslos hinab auf den kleinen Rebellen, der den Deckenzipfel aus seinen bleichen Fingern zerrte und ihn erneut in das kleine Arrangement einfügte.  
"Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du wiederkommst?" Mit einen tiefen Schnurren rieb Ramses sein Köpfchen gegen die hilflos in der Luft schwebenden Hand und entlockte dem einsamen Mann ein leicht nach oben zuckenden Mundwinkel und einen weicheren Blick, den, wenn es nach Severus ging, außer dem Kater niemand jemals zu Gesicht bekommen sollte ohne eines qualvollen Todes zu sterben.  
Vorsichtig streichelte Severus über das samtweiche Fell des Katers und beobachtete fasziniert wie der kleine Kopf fast gänzlich unter seiner großen Hand verschwand. "In Ordnung ich werde auf dich warten."  
Als hätte Ramses auf eben dieses Versprechen gewartet sprang er aus dem Sessel und trabte, dicht gefolgt von seinen Gastgeber zu dem offenen Flügelfenster und verschwand nach einem kurzen Blick zurück in den Salon in der Dunkelheit.

Severus' Blick wanderte, kaum das er das Tier nicht mehr erfassen konnte, hinauf zum Himmel. Zwischen den einzelnen Wolkenfetzen konnte er den Mond erkennen, der fast mit seiner ganzen Pracht hinab auf den Schnee strahlte. Morgen Nacht war es wieder soweit, der nächste Vollmond stand ins Haus. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Severus hinauf zu dem silbernen Erdtrabanten und seine Gedanken kehrten zu seinen früheren Kollegen zurück. Er wusste, er brauchte sich keine Gedanken um Remus zu machen, soweit er informiert war sorgte Jorge de Sica, einer seiner ehemaligen Mitstudenten, für den Wolfsbanntrank. Er war ein relativ guter Tränkemeister, dennoch würde Remus wahrscheinlich den standardisierten Trank bekommen. Severus ahnte, wie es dem Brünetten nach einer solchen Nacht gehen musste. Er würde unter erheblichen Nebenwirkungen, wie Schwindelgefühlen, Mattigkeit und Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen zu kämpfen haben. Seit er ihm damals den ersten Trank gebraut hatte wusste er, dass der Gryffindor allergisch gegen die ‚Clematis', einen Hauptbestandteil des Trankes, war. Doch die mit dieser Pflanze verbundenen Unannehmlichkeiten würden Remus nicht erspart bleiben, da Jorge de Sica sich nicht die Mühe machen würde den komplizierten Trank für einen Werwolf unter Vielen zu modifizieren. Dabei waren nur wenige Blätter der Nepeta cataria nötig um dem Gryffindor Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Severus riss seinen Blick vom Himmel los und seufzte. Wenigstens hatte man Remus von dem Auftrag: ‚Fenrir Greyback' zurückgezogen. Dieser irre und fanatische Fußabtreter Voldemorts hatte, für seinen Geschmack, ein viel zu gutes Gespür für Verräter und Lupin in seiner Schusslinie zu wissen, hatte ihm doch einige Magenschmerzen und schlaflose Nächte bereitet.  
Fast lautlos schloss der zurückgelassene Tränkemeister das große Fenster und kehrte zu seinem Sessel und dem alten Folianten über die Zeit der Ägypter zurück.

tbc.


	2. dann zwei

**Schnuffie **– Hey Große, schön, dass die Geschichte noch rechtzeitig online ging, damit du mir ein kleines review hinterlassen konntest, ehe dein Rechner in der Umzugkiste verschwand – hab es mir übers Bett gehängt grins Zur Story… Severus wird, wie du unten lesen kannst Remus keinen Ersatztrank brauen – leider, aber da muss Remus durch, keine Angst du weißt ja das es ihm ansonsten bei mir gut geht.

**Lilly VanCartier** – (angehetzt kommt mit dem neuen Kapitel unterm Arm) Hier ist es… nur nicht drängeln ;D

**Angelina Fenwick – **Ich glaube ich gründe wirklich einen Rames-Fanclub, hab jedenfalls schon einige Fans von der Mieze gefunden. Danke für dein Lob ;D

**Melusina **– Heute geht's schon weiter ;D

** … Dann zwei… **

Der volle Mond war an diesem Wintermorgen schon einige Minuten hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und hatte den kleinen Platz inmitten von London in Dunkelheit zurückgelassen, als sich oben im ersten Stock des alten Herrenhauses, von Muggeln unentdeckt, ein völlig geschaffter Braunhaariger durch mehrere Laken Bettwäsche, hinein in das große Himmelbett seines verstorbenen Freundes zog. Remus genoss es, wie die Unmengen an Kissen und Decken seinen geschundenen Körper weich umschlossen, ihn einhüllten und ihm Schutz vor dem kommenden Tag versprachen. Kurz blinzelte er noch einmal unter den Decken hervor, hinaus aus den Fenstern am Fußende des Bettes. Die Scheiben zierten Eisblumen und im Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte er Schneeflocken tanzen sehen, wenn es so weiter schneite konnte es schwierig für ihn werden, Severus die letzten Ordensnachrichten für dieses Jahr zu überbringen, denn für heute war, soweit er wusste, ein letztes Treffen anberaumt worden. Mühsam versuchte er ein Niesen zu unterdrücken, doch sein Körper hatte kein Einsehen und so schüttelte ihn kurz darauf ein unterdrücktes Prusten, das ihn ächzend seinen Kopf in dem unter ihm liegenden Kissen vergraben ließ. In Zeitlupe zog er nun auch noch seinen bis dato draußen hängenden Fuß zu sich unter die Laken, denn draußen im Zimmer war es kalt und auch der Kamin, vor dem er die letzte Nacht zugebracht hatte, war nun gänzlich erloschen.

Unten in der Küche konnte er bereits Molly werkeln hören, die alles für das heutige Treffen arrangierte und deswegen wohl auch ihre Familie schon frühzeitig aus dem Bett geworfen haben musste. Der Duft von ihren frisch gebackenen Plätzchen zog durchs Haus und kitzelte ihn angenehm in der Nase.

Remus seufzte leise, als sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern und eifrigen Plappern Tonks ankündigte. Offenbar war sie extra wegen der Vollmondnacht zum Grimmauld Place appariert um ihn zu besuchen, sonst hatte ihm das immer ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch beschert, aber heute wollte er einfach seine Ruhe. Murrend zog sich der frischzurückverwandelte Werwolf die Decken über den Kopf und tastete nach den Schmerztabletten, die er stets auf seinen Nachttisch zu stellen pflegte. Mit steifen und schmerzenden Fingern öffnete er das fast leere Röhrchen, ließ eine der weißen Pillen in seine Hand rollen und betrachtete sie kurz, ehe er sie hastig mit einem Schluck Wasser herunterspülte.

Irgendwie schien der Wolfsbanntrank seines Ersatzbraumeisters nicht halb so gut zu sein wie der von Severus. Er fühlte sich schlapp und völlig ausgelaugt nach den Nächten. Da er nicht annahm, dass der jetzige Trank fehlerhaft war, musste Severus etwas modifiziert haben. Remus traute nur Severus solch einen kleinen, kunstvollen Eingriff zu, niemand konnte seiner Meinung nach diesem Mann auf dem Gebiet das Wasser reichen, das musste er neidlos eingestehen. Aber jetzt, ohne den fähigen Schwarzhaarigen an seiner Seite, musste er wohl wieder mit dem Standardtrank auskommen, mochten die Nebenwirkungen auch noch so heftig sein, die Sicherheit ging eben vor.

Dennoch hatte er bereits Molly am Vorabend per Kamin mitgeteilt, dass er das heutige Treffen des Ordens würde ausfallen lassen und er hoffte, dass ihm jeglicher Besuch von besorgten Freunden erspart blieb und er schlafen konnte. Die heute angefertigten Protokolle des Treffens würde er auch erst, wenn er seinen Zustand betrachtete, frühestens in zwei Tagen abliefern können, zu sehr machte ihm noch die Erkältung zu schaffen, die er sich bei seinem letzten Botengang eingefangen hatte. Dass er gestern dennoch zu dem Treffen mit Corey Lawson gegangen war, bereute er nicht, auch wenn er, wie vor nunmehr über 20 Jahren, wieder einmal gegen den Rawenclaw im Schach verloren hatte. Lächelnd dachte er an den vergangenen Abend zurück, ihrer beider Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich nur zu sehr geähnelt, denn durch seinen kränkelnden Zustand und die bevorstehende Vollmondnacht war er fast eben so blass wie der britische Schwede gewesen.

Durch die drei oder vier Lagen Bettwäsche, unter denen sich der geräderte Mann am heutigen Morgen vergraben hatte, drang jetzt ein dumpfes Klopfen an seine Ohren, gefolgt von einem gekicherten „Remus? Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du noch schläfst, bei dem Duft der hier durchs Haus zieht... ich komme rein mein Schatz."

Ein verzweifeltes Winseln entkam seiner Kehle, was hatte ihn bloß geritten, diese Frau an sich heran zu lassen? Nein, ‚Reiten'… das war ganz und gar das falsche Wort dafür. Es war nicht so, dass er Tonks nicht mochte -im Gegenteil- sie hatten auch schon die ein oder andere anregende Nacht miteinander verbracht, aber manchmal konnte sie selbst sein ruhiges Gemüt in Wallung bringen und heute waren seine Nerven dünn wie Seidenpapier.

Müde rollte er sich auf die Seite und kehrte der, zum Glück verschlossen Tür, den Rücken zu, vielleicht half es ja, wenn er seine Freundin ignorierte. Doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen…

Ein Tonksches ‚Alohomora' riss die stabile Tür aus dem Schloss und ließ sie krachend gegen die Wand dahinter schlagen. Die Reizüberlastung seiner noch recht sensiblen Sinne ließ Remus zusammenfahren und rief ihm seine schmerzenden Rippen und die protestierende Wirbelsäule wieder unangenehm ins Gedächtnis.

Leise hörte er, wie außerhalb seiner dämpfenden Decken und Kissen ein paar Schuhe zu Boden polterten und spürte wenig später einen eisigen Luftzug um seine Schultern, als Tonks zu ihm unter die Bettdecken gekrabbelt kam. Erstaunt glättete sich sein, eben noch von gestreßten Falten durchzogenes Gesicht, als er die unerwartet sanfte Berührung von Tonks' warmer Hand auf seinem Schulterblatt spürte - vielleicht würde er doch in Ruhe schlafen können. Zufrieden schmiegte er sich in die Matratze und entspannte sich zusehends, auch dass Tonks sich jetzt komplett an seinen eigentlich schmerzenden Rücken schmiegte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Etwas, dass ihn bei den sanften Küssen, die ihm in den Nacken gehaucht wurden und der streichelnden Hand, die sich auf seinen, trotz der vielen Narben, empfindsamen Bauch stahl und schließlich hinauf zu seiner Brust streichelte, nicht mehr gelang. Tonks hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Lust, ihn hier den Tag faul unter den Bettlaken im dunklen Zimmer liegend, verbringen zu lassen und machte ihrem Namen Nymphadora wieder einmal alle Ehre. Hatte diese Frau auch mal etwas anderes im Sinn, als den paarungsbereiten Wolf aus ihm heraus kitzeln zu wollen?

„Wie geht es meinen starken Wölfchen?"

Wölfchen? Was sollte das? Er war doch kein kuscheliges Haustier und Moony erst recht nicht - zudem war er auch nicht unbedingt versessen auf Rollenspiele im Bett. Remus wurde hellhöriger, denn Tonks' Stimme hatte eher ein hungriger Klang, als ein besorgter innegewohnt. Und auch die sanfte Kreise zeichnenden Finger bewegten sich von seiner Brust abwärts. Wollte sie etwa jetzt...? Remus hielt den Atem an, bis die zarten Gliedmaßen in seinem Schritt ankamen und die schlaffe Männlichkeit umschlossen. Ein leises Knurren entwischte ihm. „Tonks, bitte, ich habe gerade den Vollmond hinter mir und ohne Severus Trank ist das kein Spaziergang."

„Brr…" Er konnte spüren wie Tonks ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken vergrub, bevor sie ihm ihren Widerwillen gegen den dunklen Mann ins Genick hauchte. „…bring den Namen dieses Verräters nicht zu uns ins Bett…"

Hartnäckig, oder eben eher weniger hart, schaltete Remus ab und ignorierte die unnützen Versuche des Mädchens, seine friedlich schlummernde Männlichkeit vorsichtig massierend, zum Leben zu erwecken. Seine Gedanken kreisten vielmehr um jenen Verräter - Severus. Es tat ihm weh, das jetzt noch mehr Menschen einen Bogen um den Slytherin machten, als bisher schon. Das war zwar abzusehen gewesen, dennoch hatte Severus sich an Dumbledores Farce beteiligt. Jetzt gab es nur eine erlesene Anzahl Ordensmitglieder, die von seiner wirklichen Stellung wussten und zu denen gehörte Tonks nun einmal nicht. Selbst Corey hatte sich bei ihrem Treffen über Severus' abartige Tat, über welche er im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, breit ausgelassen und die Schachfiguren heftiger als nötig auf den Feldern platziert.

Wieder zog Tonks' Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie sich behutsam aufrichtete und über seine Schulter lugte, jedenfalls interpretierte Remus die Bewegungen unter der Decke so, denn seine Augen hielt er nach wie vor geschlossen in der unerschütterlichen Hoffnung endlich schlafen zu können.

„Bist du auch zu abgespannt für mich?" flüstere es nahe seines Ohres und eine nasswarme Zunge fuhr den äußeren Rand entlang. Remus' Antwort auf die Avancen seiner Freundin war nur ein Brummen und die Tatsache, dass er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie von seiner intimen Region entfernte. Eine bleichere, grazilere Hand hätte seinen Schritt trotz völliger Erschöpfung wahrscheinlich gekonnt erwachen lassen, aber nicht Tonks etwas zaghafte Bewegungen. Bei Merlin, was dachte er hier nur? Eine bleiche, grazilere Hand? Remus seufzte. Er sollte aufhören so etwas zu denken… Aber er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er langsam anfing seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler mit ganz neuen Augen zu sehen…

Remus seufzte abermals und ließ sich langsam auf den Rücken herumrollen, um sich seiner Partnerin zuzuwenden und während er mühsam seine Augen aufzwang, meinte er wesentlich sanfter als noch zuvor: „Tonks, es tut mir leid, aber ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung… WAS UM ALLES IN DER WELT HAST DU MIT DEINEN HAAREN GEMACHT?" Gepeinigt von dem grellpinken Licht, welches Tonks Frisur aussandte und ihm rasenden Kopfschmerz bescherte, schloß er seine Augen.

„Sie leuchten…" antwortete Tonks ihm glucksend „…irgendwie musste ich dich ja in deiner Deckenhöhle finden, mein Liebling."

„Tonks, tu mir einen Gefallen und schalt sie aus… und dann lass mich schlafen." Remus fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Manchmal war diese Frau einfach kindisch.

„Remus, was ist nur los mit dir? Wieso weist du mich zurück?"

Angesprochener sah nur zu deutlich die schmollend hervor geschobene Unterlippe, auch ohne seine geblendeten Augen zu öffnen. „Noch einmal ganz langsam für dich: Letzte Nacht war Vollmond, ich bin gerade seit gut einer halben Stunde pelzfrei, zudem noch erkältet und völlig am Ende… Ich. Brauche. Schlaf."

Und wirklich, der pinke Haarschopf schien zu verstehen, denn die sich neben ihn absenkende Matratze verriet, dass sie sich wieder neben ihn gelegt hatte. Leise und betrübt vernahm er ein: „Sonst hat es dich auch nicht gestört, wenn ich dir nach der Vollmondnacht Gesellschaft geleistet habe.", aus ihrer Richtung.

Sie hatte Recht, sonst hatte er sie stets zu sich gelassen, hatte einige Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr ausgetauscht und war dann mit ihr im Arm wieder eingeschlafen, doch heute wollte er alleine sein, keine ihrer noch so sanften Berührungen schickte das beschützende Gefühl durch seinen Körper, nachdem er sich sehnte. Schnell schob er den beunruhigenden Gedanken beiseite und murmelte müde in Richtung der Pinkhaarigen, die jetzt wirklich ihre Haarpracht gedimmt hatte. „Es muss an dem Wolfsbanntrank liegen. Er ist irgendwie anders… es kommt mir vor als hätte Severus ihn sonst exakt auf mich abgestimmt." Versuchte er sich und seine heutige Abneigung gegen ihre Anwesenheit erschöpft zu rechtfertigen.

Doch nur ein abfälliges Schnauben seitens Tonks antwortete ihm „Klar, Snape hat extra für dich den Trank verbessert, damit sein absoluter Lieblingswolf beschwerdefrei durch die Nacht kommt. Remus, dieser Mann hat keinen Funken Anstand und Menschlichkeit im Leib. Er ist abscheulich, widerwärtig und…"

„Halt den Mund!" Das war zuviel. Remus fuhr, seine Schmerzen ignorierend, auf und blitzte durch das schwache Licht von Tonks' Haaren seine Freundin an. Sie konnte zwar nicht wissen, dass dieser ‚Mord' eine riesige Farce war, aber es gab ihr dennoch nicht das Recht, so über den anderen Mann zu reden. „Wage es NIE wieder so etwas von ihm zu behaupten. Du kennst ihn nicht…"

„Wasss? Aber du vielleicht?" Tonks unterdrückte ein abfälliges Lachen, das ihrer Stimme dennoch mitschwang. „Remus es tut mir leid, aber ich versteh dich nicht… man könnte glatt denken, dir läge etwas an ihm, so wie du ihn immer verteidigst."

Wieder bewegte sich die Matratze neben ihm und endlich… endlich stand seine Freundin auf, um ihn alleine zu lassen. Er wusste, er würde ihren Disput schon heute Abend oder spätestens morgen früh beilegen müssen, aber jetzt verlangte sein Körper und auch sein Geist nach Schlaf. Zufrieden rollte er sich unter den zahlreichen Schichten seiner Decken zusammen und murmelte nur, noch ehe er einschlief. „Warum hab ich ihm versprochen, dass wir uns wieder sehen? Ich versteh mich selbst nicht mehr…"

Nach zwei Tagen fühlte Remus sich einigermaßen fit, jedenfalls soweit man das nach zwei Tagen intensiver Pflege durch Tonks sein konnte. Die gute Seele hatte doch glatt die halbe Küche der Blacks in die Luft gesprengt, als sie ihm einen Tee hatte zaubern wollen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihre Unstimmigkeiten aus der Welt räumen können, bevor er sie gestern Nachmittag dann liebevoll, aber bestimmt, aus dem Haus Richtung Korea komplimentiert hatte, um noch ein wenig schlafen zu können und das Haus dann wieder soweit in Ordnung zu bringen, dass es nicht mehr den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre eine Horde Todesser eingefallen.

Jetzt gegen Abend des dritten Tages nach dem Vollmond, hatte sich der Schneefall über London etwas gelegt und Remus stand in der kleinen Küche, in welcher er oft stundenlang mit Sirius gesessen hatte, und packte eine Dose mit Keksen zusammen.

Heute wollte er das Haus wieder verlassen, er musste mehr herausfinden - mehr über die neue Seite, die er an IHM entdeckte hatte und warum er die Berührungen dieses Mann zugelassen und auch noch genossen hatte. Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Außerdem hatte er noch die neuesten Nachrichten vom Phönixorden bei Severus abzuliefern.

Zufrieden warf Remus einen Blick auf die zusammengepackten Plätzchen, unter denen ein Großteil helle Sandtaler mit dem Klecks Erdbeermarmelade waren. Die meisten von Molly Weasley bereit gelegten Schokokeksen, hatte er für sich behalten und wollte sie genießen, wenn er von seinem Ausflug zurück kam - am liebsten bei einer Tasse heißer Schokolade vor dem maroden Kamin im Salon des Hauptquartiers.

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu dem kleinen Kalender neben der Küchentür. Unter dem magischen Bild eines blinkenden Weihnachtsbaumes, der von Hauselfen geschmückt wurde, stand Hermines Name. Das Mädchen wollte die Weihnachtsferien nutzen, um etwas über den geheimnisvollen Bogen im Ministerium herauszufinden, durch den Sirius gestürzt war. Gern hatte Remus es seiner ehemaligen Schülerin erlaubt, ihn hier am Grimmauld Place zu besuchen und die blacksche Bibliothek nach nützlichen Informationen zu durchforsten, und somit ein wenig seine Einsamkeit zu vertreiben. Doch nun sah es anders aus, er hatte Termine. Damit Hermine nicht vor verschlossenen Türen stehen musste, wanderte sein Blick noch einmal die säuberlich weggestrichenen Tage und die rot eingekreisten Vollmondnacht im Kalendarium entlang - er hatte zwei Tage, ehe sie hier mit dem Fahrenden Ritter eintreffen würde.

Zufrieden schloss er die kleine Keksdose vor sich und ließ sie in die Tasche seines über dem Küchenstuhl hängenden Mantels rutschen. Wesentlich sorgfältiger schob er die versiegelte Pergamentrolle mit den Ordensnachrichten hinterher. Hastig, da der Schneefall vor dem Fenster wieder zuzunehmen schien, entfernte er den kleinen Verband, den er hatte anlegen müssen, als Tonks ihm eine Hühnersuppe hatte warm zaubern wollen. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn, darüber konnte er sich wirklich nicht beschweren und wollte ihn auch verwöhnen wo sie nur konnte, nur war dieser Erwärmungszauber, wie so vieles, schief gegangen und die Suppe war kalt geblieben. Als er mit einem Lächeln, um seine Freundin aufzumuntern, nach dem Teller gegriffen hatte um ihn hinüber zu dem Tisch zu tragen und dann selbst zu zaubern, hatte er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen müssen, dass Tonks' Spruch sehr wohl gewirkt hatte. Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei hatte er den kochendheißen Teller losgelassen und zusehen müssen, wie er auf dem gefließten Boden zerschellte.

Schmerzhaft betrachtete Remus die zurückgebliebene Rötung, die noch immer unangenehm brannte. Es war wirklich armselig, dass man in einem Haus, wo ein Werwolf lebte, nicht einmal die einfachste Wundsalbe finden konnte. Doch er hatte schon andere Schmerzen ausgehalten. Mit einem letzten Blick durch die Küche, griff er mit seiner unversehrten Hand nach seinem Mantel und verließ das Haus.

Müde blinzelnd legte Severus das riesige Buch weg, an dem er nun seit mehreren Stunden saß und die Tränke der Ägypter zur Heilung von deformierten Knochen studiert hatte. Ausgelaugt strich er sich mit den kalten Fingern über die schweren Augenlider und reckte sich schließlich, um die verspannten Nacken- und Schultermuskeln zu lockern. Dieses Buch war wirklich eine lohnenswerte Investition gewesen. Schon allein optisch machte es mit den zahlreich detaillierten Illustrationen etwas her. Ganz zu schweigen von dem hervorragend recherchierten Inhalt. Severus dankte Gott, dass es im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer wieder talentierte Tränkemeister gegeben hatte, die auch etwas von der Aufzeichnung ihrer Erkenntnisse hielten, schienen ihre Theorien auch noch so gewagt zu sein. Andächtig fuhr er noch einmal das Siegel auf dem Buchdeckel nach, ehe er sich abwandte. Etwas sehnsüchtig huschten seine Augen hinüber zu dem Kamin, vor dessen angenehmer Wärme noch immer ein unangetasteter Teller mit Wurst und Fleischstücken lag, die er von seinem eigenen Abendessen abzuzweigen pflegte, um sie für Ramses aufzuheben - falls dieser je den Weg zu ihm zurück finden wollte. Doch auch heute schien dieser Teller unangetastet zu bleiben. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so glaubte er nicht mehr an eine Rückkehr des Katers.

Noch etwas ungelenk vom langen Sitzen erhob er sich, löschte die fast heruntergebrannten Kerzen auf seinem Schreibtisch und beschloss, sich in sein Bett zurückzuziehen nachdem er noch einmal hinaus zur Toreinfahrt geschaut hatte, ob die Nachrichten des Ordens heute bei ihm eingetroffen waren. Vorher aber sollte er wohl noch nach Doney läuten und den Hauselfen anweisen, den Teller mit der Wurst vorm Kamin wegzuräumen. Er hatte die kleine schwarze Kordel, an deren Ende die Glocke für die Hauselfen hing, schon zwischen den Fingerspitzen, als er ein leises Schaben vom Fenster her vernahm. Ungläubig drang sein Blick durch den restlichen, im dunkeln liegenden Raum hin zu den großen Flügeltüren, hinter denen zwei kleine Punkte im schwachen Schein des bis zu ihnen dringenden Kamins glühten. Schnell hatten sich die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und konnten die Umrisse der kleinen Gestalt ausmachen, die da vor seinem Fenster hockte.

„Ramses…"

Gekonnt den Sessel im trüben Licht des Kamins ausweichend, begab sich Severus hin zu den leicht beschlagenen Fenstern und sperrte sie auf. Er hatte sie gerade einen Spalt offen, da drängte sich der getigerte Kater zwischen ihnen hindurch ins Warme. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich über die bleichen Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters, als er die Fenster mit einem leisen Klacken schloss und Ramses ins Innere seines Salon folgte. Der Kater selbst schnüffelte schon neugierig an der Wurst auf dem kleinen Teller und genoß sowohl deren Duft, als auch die sanfte Wärme, die ihm vom Kamin entgegen schlug.

„Friss ruhig mein Kleiner, ich geh noch einmal kurz hinaus und schau nach, ob ich Post bekommen hab." Ohne auf Doney zu achten, welcher gerade zu seiner kleinen Tür hinausschaute, um den vermeintlich überflüssigen Teller vor dem Kamin wegzuräumen, schritt der Tränkemeister hinaus in die dunkle Eingangshalle.

Kaum hatte er seine Räumlichkeiten verlassen, konnte er spüren, wie die kühle Luft des dunklen Foyers unter sein Hemd kroch und ihn sanft streichelte. Er liebte es, wenn ein kühler Hauch über seine Haut strich und ihm eine zarte Gänsehaut bescherte. Wärme hingegen war ihm ein Graus, viel zu sehr erinnerte sie ihn an menschliche Nähe, die ihm noch nie wirklich vergönnt gewesen war, außerdem schien sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Mit einem Knarren angesichts der Kälte öffnete er die schwere Eingangstür und trat hinaus ins Freie. Ein eiskalter Wind schlug ihm entgegen und umhüllte ihn, als er mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten den Weg zu dem gusseisernen Eingangtor zurücklegte. Unter seinen Sohlen knirschte der Schnee protestierend und zerbrach oberflächlich in kleine Schollen. Die kurzen sonnigen Momente tagsüber mussten ihn angetaut haben, so dass eine zersplitternde Eisschicht die weißen Massen seit der Dämmerung schützend überzog, sämtliche Spuren bis zum nächsten Morgen bannend oder verschluckend. So war er auch nicht sonderlich verwundert, als keinerlei Spuren den kleinen, mit Schutzzaubern umgebenen Stein zierten, wie an den anderen Tagen, an denen der Ordenskurier ihn besucht hatte. Schnell löste er die Zauber und hob den Stein an. Eine Prozedur, die in den vergangenen Tagen vergeblich gewesen war, da dem Kurier offenbar der Schneefall zu stark gewesen war und er hatte sich die Füße lieber vor dem Kamin gewärmt. Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Doch heute hatte er Glück, sein Weg hatte sich gelohnt, denn in der Kuhle unter dem kleinen Gesteinsbrocken lag das erwartete Pergamentröllchen sorgsam verschnürt zusammen mit einem kleinen Döschen ähnlich dem Letzten. Seine Vermutungen über dessen Inhalt bestätigten sich, als er ihn kurz vor Ort überprüfte - es waren wieder Plätzchen. Zum Glück großteils Sandtaler, wie er sehen konnte. Und die wenigen Schokoplätzchen dazwischen konnte er ja an Ramses abtreten, wie er sich mit einen kurzem Zucken der Mundwinkel erinnerte.

Einen kurzen Moment noch genoss er die befreiende Kälte, bevor er sich wieder dem alten Gemäuer seiner Familie zuwandte und Doney im Türrahmen stehen sah. Nickend warf er dem kleinen Hauself die mit kleinen Elfen und Rentieren verzierte Dose zu, damit er sie ihm zu seinem abendlichen Tee servieren konnte, denn den gedachte er, entgegen seiner Pläne von vor nicht ganz einer Viertelstunde, heute nun doch noch einzunehmen.

Gleichauf mit seinem getreuen Hauselfen betrat er den Salon und konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass sein später Gast den letzten Wurstzipfel im Mäulchen verschwinden lies und ihm dann einen zufriedenen Blick zuwarf. Während sich Doney lautlos durch die kleine Tür zurückzog um den Tee zuzubereiten, ging der Tränkemeister neben dem Kater in die Knie und schenkte ihm einen ebenso zufriedenen langen Blick.

„Ich hab schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass du den Weg her findest." Sachte fuhr er mit seinen noch vom eisigen Wind kühlen Finger den Rand des kleinen Ohrs nach und strich dann über den schmalen Rücken. Mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte er die zusinkenden? Augen des kleinen Wesens, hob es auf seine Arme und schritt auf den Sessel zu, auf welchem, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegenpart, keine Katzendecke in Form eines Nestes ruhte.

Einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl, der Kater wollte sich gegen diese Krauleinheiten wehren, oder besser gesagt gegen das Gefühl was sie auslösten, doch er entspannte sich schnell als Severus' Finger den kleinen Bauch erreichten und ihn dort sanft kraulten und massierten. Diese Stelle war Ramses' offensichtlicher Schwachpunkt, wie ein tiefes, behagliches Schnurren kundtat. „Du bist mir vielleicht ein Held..." leise lachend fing er die kleine Pfote ab, die auf diesen Kommentar nach ihm schlug. Ein Fauchen ließ ihn aufmerken und vorsichtig, die kleine Pfote nicht aus seinem Griff entlassend, betrachtete er sie genauer.

„Sag mal, was hast du denn mit deiner Pfote gemacht?" Vorsichtig schob er mit seinem Daumen das Fell zur Seite, so dass er durch den kleinen Scheitel die rote Haut darunter erkennen konnte, die dem Kater ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen bereitete. _‚Verbrennungen? Eigenartig, wie hat dieser Unglückskater das nun schon wieder angestellt?'_ Vorsichtig entließ der die Tatze wieder und hob den Kater auf den Couchtisch, um sich ungehindert erheben zu können. Geschickt manövrierte er sich durch den dunklen Teil des Salons hin zu seinem Arbeits- und Schreibtisch, in dessen Schubladen er Wundsalbe wusste. Schnell hatte er den kleinen Tiegel gefunden und auch ein schmaler Baumwollstreifen fand sich noch und wurde zu dem kleinen Patienten zurück zu dem großen Sessel getragen und von diesem neugierig beäugt. Ramses schien zu verstehen, was der bleiche Mann mit dem kleinen Napf in der Hand von ihm wollte, denn er rückte ein Stückchen, damit Severus ganz unzeremoniell auf dem niedrigen Tisch Platz nehmen konnte und sprang dann auf dessen Schoß. Geschickt rieb der Tränkemeister die milchigweiße Salbe über die gerötete Pfotenunterseite. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie der Kater zu dieser Verbrennung gekommen war und vor allem, wie er den Weg bis zu ihm hierher hatte zurücklegen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte der kalte Schnee die Schmerzen betäubt und die Pfote gefühllos werden lassen oder der Kater war nicht so ein Weichei wie der Ordenskurier, den schon ein bisschen Schnee verschreckte..

Mit einem kleinen schneeweißen Verband um die rechte Vorderpfote wurde Ramses Augenblicke später auf sein Deckennest gesetzt und beobachtete seinen Tierarzt, wie er die Salbe wieder in der Schublade des Arbeitstisches verstaute.

Ein leises Klacken ließ Kater und Mann gleichermaßen auf und in Richtung der kleinen Dienstbotentür neben dem Bad blicken. Ein Ramses schon bekannter Hauself trat herein und trug wie jeden Abend ein Tablett mit den Plätzchen, einer Teekanne und einer Tasse herein. Die wenigen Schokoplätzchen, die er hatte finden können, hatte er auf einem separaten Teller für den Kater drapiert. Das Tablett geräuschlos auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch abstellend, verneigte er sich vor seinem Herren und deutete eben solch eine Verbeugung auch vor dem kleinen Kater an, ehe er sich zurückzog.

Dankend nickte der Hausherr seinem Elfen zu und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Fischte, kaum dass die kleine Dienstbotentür ins Schloss gefallen war, sein Teeei aus der Kanne und ließ es einen Moment lang über Selbiger abtropfen. Er wusste, Doney hatte den Tee genau so zubereitet, dass er ihn gleich trinken konnte. Sachte ließ er das silberne Teeei auf einen kleinen Teller sinken, der neben der Kanne auf dem Tablett stand. Dann ließ er zwei Stücke weißen Kandiszucker in die Teetasse klimpern und griff nach der porzellanenen Kanne. Ganz in seine kleine, ganz eigene Teezeremonie versunken, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als seine Teekanne Besuch von vier pelzigen Pfoten bekam. Erstaunt verfolgte er diese von den Tatzen an hinauf zu dem kleinen runden Gesicht des Katers, der ihm einen bettelnden Blick zuzuwerfen schien, ehe er fast andächtig an dem Teeei schnupperte.

Was sollte das? Verständnislos blickte Severus auf sein zurückgekehrtes Findelkind, das nun die pelzige Pfote auf den Deckel der Teekanne legte und ihn wieder mit großen Augen anblickte. Konnte es sein? Soweit sich Severus an Salam, die magische Katze seines Großvaters, erinnern konnte, war diese auch nie abgeneigt von einem Glas Earl Grey gewesen, aber Ramses? War er ebenso ein magisches Tier? Hatte sein Besitzer ihn einer Eule oder Ähnlichem vorgezogen? Und warum zog dieses sanfte Tier ohne seinen Besitzer hier durch die verschneite Gegend? Vorsichtig streckte der Schwarzhaarige seine Finger nach dem kleinen Kopf vor sich aus und strich sachte darüber, glücklich registrierend, dass Ramses seine Augen schloss und sich der Berührung entgegen lehnte, um sie intensiver spüren zu können. War sein Besitzer vielleicht ein Zauberer gewesen, der Lord Voldemorts Leuten in den Weg gekommen war? Oder gehörte dieser Kater einem Todesser und war als Spion unterwegs? Misstrauisch betrachtete er die maunzende Pelzansammlung auf seinem Couchtisch, ehe er sich dazu durchrang, seine Finger aus dem weichen Fell selbiger zu lösen und einen Schwapp Tee auf seinen eigenen sauberen Untersetzer zu gießen und ihn dem Tier hinzuschieben. Freudig rieb der Kater seinen Kopf nochmals an Severus Hand, die den Teller zu ihm schob, ehe er sich dem Tee zuwandte und ihn mit flinker Zunge vom Teller schleckte.

Nein, dieses Tier konnte kein Spion sein, es war durch und durch ehrlich und nicht in der Lage, irgendein Gefühl vor ihm zu verbergen. Außerdem hegte der Dunkle Lord keinerlei Verdacht mehr gegen ihn seit dem Mord an Dumbledore. Es gab wirklich keinerlei Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.

Severus wandte seinen Blick von dem kleinen, teeschleckenden Kater ab und erhob sich, um das Buch in dem er noch vor kurzer Zeit gelesen hatte, von seinem Schreibtisch zu holen. Er wollte noch etwas die Anwesenheit des Katers genießen, ehe er sich, wie eigentlich vorgehabt, schlafen legte. Vorsichtig, ob des Wertes seines Folianten, begab er sich zurück zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe, lehnte sich dann in seinem Sessel zurück und warf Ramses noch einen Blick zu. Er wusste, der Kater hatte sich, gleich einem fehlenden Puzzleteil, in sein Leben eingefügt. Er hatte sich einen Sessel erobert, trank und aß mit ihm, holte sich seine Krauleinheiten, wann immer es ihm beliebte und er regelte selbst die Temperatur hier im Salon. Denn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte Severus festgestellt, dass der Kater empfindlich gegenüber zu niedrigen Temperaturen war. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, den er auch hier im Haus stets bei sich zu tragen pflegte, schürte er -äußerlich völlig emotionslos- das Feuer im Kamin noch ein klein wenig an. Innerlich jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst und blickte wie schon so oft in den letzten Minuten, hinüber zu dem schnurrenden Bündel, das seinen Tee genüsslich schleckte. Heizte er hier wirklich gerade den Raum für diesen Kater? Und das, wo er doch selbst ziemlich temperaturfühlig war? Seine linke Hand glitt hinauf zum Hemdkragen, als die ersten warmen Wogen vom Kamin zu ihm schwappten, es wurde ihm definitiv zu warm in diesen Wänden. Schnell knöpfte er die obersten Hemdknöpfe auf und nach einem kleinen Blick in Richtung Kamin, in dem das Feuer gemütlich prasselte, löste er auch noch die letzten Knöpfe und schob das Hemd ein wenig auseinander, um sich die nötige Kühlung zu verschaffen. Zufrieden richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die verschlungene, altertümliche Schrift vor ihm.

Er hatte fünf Seiten hinter sich gelassen, als er aufblicken musste. Diese Schrift war zwar problemlos für ihn zu entziffern, strengte dennoch seine Augen an. Viel zu sehr flossen zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde die einzelnen Buchstaben ineinander und schienen, je länger er las, nur noch ein großes, verwirrendes Ganzes zu bilden. Blinzelnd ließ er das Buch sinken und blickte, fast schon aus Gewohnheit, hinüber zu seinem Stubentiger. Seine Augen trafen auf goldbraune Augen, die ihn offenbar seit einer Weile neugierig musterten. Hatte der Kater ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet? Der Kater war in der Tat einzigartig. Innerlich stirnrunzelnd, zog Severus sich einen kleinen Notizblock heran und legte ihn in die aufgeschlagene Buchseite, sein Gegenüber ignorierend, und begann sich stichpunktweise einige der wichtigsten Wüstenpflanzen zu notieren, um sie sich später in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen oder sie zu bestellen. Er war sich sicher, dass einige der Tränke, welche in diesem Buch beschrieben wurden, heutigen weit überlegen waren, so simpel sie auch zu brauen waren.

Doch wenn Ramses eines nicht mochte, dann war es, ignoriert zu werden jetzt, da der blasse, im Schein des Kamins, so wunderschön erleuchtete, Oberkörper seine männlichen Katzensinne kitzelte, störte es ihn gewaltig, das der Schwarzäugige ihn derart links liegen ließ.

Sogleich hielt Severus im Schreiben inne, als der kleine Notizblock, ob einer Erschütterung, die Seiten seines Buches herab rutschte. Was diesen Stoß verursacht hatte war ihm sofort klar - Ramses war vom Tisch weg mit einem Satz auf seinen Schoss gesprungen und strich ihm nun mit seinen weichen Pfötchen und sorgsam eingezogenen Krallen über den nackten Bauch. Die zarten Berührungen erinnerten ihn eher an die eines Liebhabers, der ihn erkunden wollte, als an eine normale Hauskatze. Hatte der Tee vielleicht doch geschadet? Verwirrt blickte Severus hinab auf den Schmusekater. Irgendwie bekam er den Eindruck, als litt dieser, trotz des widersprüchlichen Verhaltens vor der Wundversorgung, an einem ziemlichen Defizit an Zärtlichkeit. Aber das, was er jetzt trieb, ging doch wirklich ein wenig zu weit. Langsam, um seinen ‚Liebhaber' nicht zu verschrecken, streckte er die Hand nach Ramses aus, der sich schnurrend und ganz selbstvergessen mit seinem kleinen Kopf an dem bloßen Bauch des Tränkemeisters rieb. Sachte drängte er seine Hand zwischen Kater und Bauch und schob das Tier beiseite, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Ramses gemacht. Der Kater schien nicht einsehen zu wollen, dass er sich für derartige Aktivitäten lieber eine Katzendame suchen sollte, als den Mann, auf dessen Schoß er saß. Stur drückte er seine nasse Schnauze in die Innenfläche der störenden Hand und schob sie beiseite.

Irritiert griff der Hausherr wieder nach seinem Notizblock, um seine Aufzeichnungen fortzusetzen - immerhin war das ja hier auf seinem Schoß nur ein Kater, kein Grund also, nervös zu werden, nur weil er schmusen wollte. Seine Feder berührte gerade die raue Pergamentoberfläche des Notizblockes, um mit grüner Tinte die Blüten einer Welwitschia auf die Einkaufsliste zu setzen, als er zusammenzuckte.

Augenblicklich richtete sich sein Blick scharf auf den seltsamen Kater, der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und seiner zartrosa Zunge die sensible Haut neben dem länglichen Bauchnabel entlang schleckte und tief schnurrte. Der Verwöhnte hielt die Luft an, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Kurz zog er seinen Bauch ein wenig ein, um sich der Zunge zu entziehen, die gerade mit der richtigen Intensität über seine Haut strich damit sie ihn nicht krabbelte. Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich ein Stückchen weiter, als der Kater einfach seinen Kopf streckte und dann genüsslich weiter schleckte. Leise knurrend fixierte der Tränkemeister diesen Frechdachs strenger und sah sich plötzlich mit einem paar goldbraunen Augen konfrontiert, die ihn fragend anblickten und ihm ein seltsam bekanntes Kribbeln in der Magengegend bescherten.

„Du weißt, dass du mich damit als dein Eigen markierst?" Neckte er den kleinen Kater, denn er kannte sehr wohl die Körpersprache dieser Spezies und das Köpfchenreiben an Personen oder Gegenständen hieß schlussendlich nichts anderes als: "Du gehörst zu mir". Scheinbar erschrocken hielt der Kater inne und das nutzte Severus aus.

Kurz murrte das Tier, als es sich plötzlich auf die Arme genommen fühlte und somit den Kontakt zu dem leicht kühlen und salzigen Stück Haut verlor, an dem es nur zu gern einmal geknabbert hätte. Doch der protestierende Laut blieb Ramses im Hals stecken, als er die sanften Hände auf seinem Bauch spürte, wie sie ihm durch das stets zerrupfte Fell strichen.

Ein leises, melancholisches Flüstern ließ ihn die Ohren spitzen. „Okay, ich gehöre dir mein Süßer..." Zufrieden schnurrend und nicht wirklich wissend, warum er dem Menschen dieses Versprechen abgerungen hatte, schloss Ramses seine Augen und schlummerte ein.

Mit einem Rascheln schlug Severus eine weitere Seite in dem Folianten um, der ihn schon den ganzen Tag über begleitet hatte. Er war vor einer halben Stunde zu Bett gegangen, als er gemerkt hatte, wie Ramses in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Behutsam hatte er ihn in sein Deckennest sinken lassen, das Kaminfeuer gelöscht und war dann mit dem Buch unter dem Arm in sein eigenes Schlafterritorium gegangen. Seufzend schloss der Tränkemeister seine übermüdeten Augen und genoss derweil das angenehme Gefühl der Bettwäsche auf seiner nackten Haut. Würden seine ehemaligen Schüler erfahren, dass ihr Lehrer es genoss, splitterfasernackt im Bett zu liegen, würden sie wahrscheinlich Alpträume bekommen, aber es war nun einmal so. Vorsichtig streckte der Schwarzhaarige sein Bein unter der Bettdecke und genoss den sachten, warmen Kontakt der Bettwäsche und wie ein leichter Schauer seinen Fuß empor kletterte, als seine Zehen in einen Bereich kamen, der noch nicht durch seine eigene, spärliche Körperwärme angewärmt worden war. Als sein Fuß etwas weiches Warmes berührte, hielt er verwirrt inne... konnte es sein? War dieser Kater schon wieder auf Tuchfühlung? Es schien so, denn langsam kroch das fellige Etwas seine Beine entlang nach oben und blickte ihn, nachdem er vorsichtig die Bettdecke anhob, mit warmen Augen an.

„Ramses..." Sein Findelkind schnurrte leise und tapste den restlichen Weg bis vor Severus' Brust, um sich dann dort auf der Matratze zusammenzurollen, wo der Hausherr sie eben noch mit seinem Körper gewärmt hatte.

„Ist dir kalt?" Kurz strich er das weiche Fell auf dem schmalen Rücken. „Tut mir leid, ich hab ein leicht gestörtes Verhältnis zu Temperaturen fernab meiner Braukessel, ich hätte den Kamin nicht löschen sollen..." Blind griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der wie immer auf dem Kopfkissen neben ihm lag und entzündete das Feuer in dem kleinen schlafzimmereigenen Kamin. Dann legte er sein Buch auf den altertümlichen Nachttisch, betrachtete leicht schmunzelnd den Kater neben sich und genoss ein Gefühl, das noch angenehmer war, als das der Bettwäsche auf seiner Haut: Das Gefühl eines warmen atmenden Körpers, der sich an seine Brust schmiegte. Vorsichtig, um den Kater nicht zu wecken, ließ er sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze sinken und schlief über das selige Schnurren neben ihm ein.

Severus schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, hoffend seine Knie würden nicht nachgeben. Langsam und liebkosend ließ der braunhaarige Mann vor ihm seine rauen Finger über seine bebende Bauchdecke gleiten, hinab über die hervorstehenden Lendenknochen und streichelte schließlich hauchzart die Haut unter dem Buchnabel. Kurz hielt er inne, um mit seiner freien Hand den Schwarzhaarigen am Genick wieder zu sich zu holen und selbst um Aufmerksamkeit betteln zu können. Ein Lächeln kräuselte sich über Severus' bleichen Lippen, als er der stummen Bitte Folge leistete und seinerseits seine Finger über den muskulösen, aber dennoch schlanken Oberkörper vor sich wandern ließ. Fasziniert verfolgte er das Netz aus Narben, die sich über die flache Brust und die sehnigen Oberarme zogen, den Kontrast seiner blassen Finger gegenüber der milchkaffe-farbenen Haut des Fremden genießend, wie auch die feine Gänsehaut, die diese Berührungen bei dem Anderen auslösten. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war exakt in der Farbe, die der Kaffee von Remus immer inne gehabt hatte, wenn dieser das göttliche schwarze Getränk mit zuviel Milch verpfuschte. Langsam wanderten Severus Finger über die Rippen hinab zu dem Bauch, der sich ihm so verführerisch darbot und den Hüftknochen, welche zwar vernarbt, aber dennoch nicht so deutlich hervortraten, wie es bei ihm der Fall war. Die Finger seines Liebhabers, rau von handwerklicher Arbeit und trocken von der winterlichen Kälte, schienen diese Streicheleinheiten zu imitierten und ließen sein Blut pulsieren. Sacht strichen sie zwischen seine Beine, die Oberschenkel hinauf kurz über den Punkt, an denen sie mit dem Leib verbunden waren, massierten dort und schlichen sich schließlich zu dem erhärtenden Schaft, um quälend langsam darüber zur Spitze zu streichen. Severus entkam ein dunkles Grollen und die federleichte Berührung der zweiten fremden Hand an seinen Hoden ließ seine Hüfte verlangend nach oben zucken. „Remus..."

Aber Moment, was war das? Mühsam zwang Severus seine Augen auf, der Fremde verschwand, stattdessen lag er in seinem Schlafzimmer - allein. Doch schienen sich die hauchzarten Berührungen an seinem Unterleib nicht wie der Rest auflösen zu wollen, sondern blieben bestehen genau wie die Wärme, das leichte Gewicht auf seinem Unterleib und... den massierenden Pfoten!

Erschrocken packte Severus das Ende der Decke und schlug sie hastig zurück. Unter dem dunklen Bettzeug kamen leuchtende Augen zum Vorschein, die eindeutig zu seinem Haustier gehörten, dass ihn mit seinen angenehm warmen Vorderpfoten den Bauch kraulte. Etwas, dass Severus nicht wirklich störte und er hätte sicherlich diese Streicheleinheiten erwidert, wäre nicht der lange, weiche Schwanz seines Katers gewesen der immer wieder über seine Lenden und zwischen seine Beine strich.

„Ramsessss..." Gut, das war etwas atemlos gewesen, aber der Kater schien ihn immerhin gehört zu haben, denn ein unschuldiger Blick traf ihn, der ihm fast Glauben machen sollte, dass sein Masseur nicht bemerkte, was wer mit seinen Schwanz anrichtete. Und fast hätte er Severus davon überzeugt, wäre nicht just in diesem Moment der buschige Schwanz abermals über sein ungeschütztes Fleisch gehuscht. Fluchend krallte er sich in die Bettlaken und fauchte rauer als ihm lieb war: „Halt den Schwanz still!" Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, wen von ihnen beiden er in dem Moment meinte.

Kurz blitzten Ramses Augen neckisch auf, dann erhob er sich und trat -scheinbar rein zufällig- mit leicht ausgefahrenen Krallen auf die morgendliche Erektion seines nächtlichen Bettgenossen.

Kaum hatte ihn der Kater freigegeben, sprang Severus mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und stürzte in sein kleines Bad, die Tür hinter sich derartig zuschlagend, dass Doney in seiner Küche zusammenfuhr und ängstlich um sich blickte.

Severus registrierte voller Wohlwollen, dass sein Hauself ihn heute schon das Badetuch für die morgendliche Wäsche bereitgelegt hatte und schritt ruhiger, aber immer noch aufgewühlt hinüber zu der kleinen Badewanne, in welcher er am ersten Abend diese Unglückskatze abgewaschen hatte.

Eines war klar: Mit Ramses stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Dieser Kater war weder ein normales noch ein magisches Haustier, war er... ein Animagus? Erschrocken blieb er mitten im Schritt vor der Badewanne stehen. Der einzige Animagus in Gestalt einer Katze, den er kannte, war Minerva McGonagall. Severus schluckte trocken und Übelkeit kam in ihm auf. Nervös und mit flatternden Nerven rief er sich die neue Hogwartsdirektorin ins Gedächtnis, nein das konnte nie und nimmer die alte steife Hexe sein, sie war zwar eine getigere Katze, doch umgab ihre Augen noch eine schwarze Zeichnung, einer Brille nicht ganz unähnlich, und außerdem war diese Katze da draußen immer noch männlich. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag und es gelang ihm, seine Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, dennoch fiel ihm partout kein Animagus ein, der sich in eine braun-beige-getigerte Katze mit hellbraunen Augen verwandeln konnte. _‚Severus, langsam leidest du wirklich unter Verfolgungswahn' _Ja das war es wohl... Ramses hatte sich heute Morgen nur einen Platz suchen wollen, an dem es warm gewesen war, nachdem das Feuer im Schlafzimmerkamin herunter gebrannt war. Und Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass der wärmste Ort seine Lendengegend gewesen war. Lautlos seufzend schloss er seine Augen. Wenigstens hatte der Gedanke von McGonagall in seinem Bett sein morgendliches Problem gelöst, so dass er sich nun eine warme Dusche gönnen konnte, in der Hoffnung seine, in letzter Zeit mehr als schändlich vernachlässigten Sehnsüchte nach körperlicher Nähe würden für die nächste Zeit schweigen.

Den ganzen Tag über gelang es dem Tränkemeister die Erinnerung an diesen Traum und dem damit verbundenen Problem unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Doch kaum hatte er sich bei seiner obligatorischen Tasse Tee in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin niedergelassen und genoss die Gesellschaft des frechen Katers, kehrten die Gedanken unliebsamerweise zurück und mit ihm das sachte Kribbeln in Regionen, wo er es nicht unbedingt haben wollte.

Einen Moment lang schloss Severus seine Augen ergeben, ehe er hinab auf seinen kleinen Oberschenkelwärmer blickte, der sich mit äußerster Ausdauer kraulen ließ und behaglich schnurrte. Kurz hielt der Tränkemeister in Ruhestand in dieser Tätigkeit inne und seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinem Traum... ‚_Remus'_ Warum um alles in der Welt ließ ihn dieser vermaledeite Flohfänger nicht einmal in seinen Träumen in Ruhe? Es gab doch tausende attraktive Männer... warum dieser Wischmopp mit den scharfen Zähnen, der in Vollmondnächten so gerne zuschnappte? Der Mann, der immer so unendlich freundlich sein musste und nicht in der Lage war, anderen seine Meinung direkt und unverblümt ins Gesicht zu sagen, sondern stets der perfekte Diplomat war. So etwas Anschmiegsames war doch nicht das, was er im Bett wollte - er wollte vielmehr jemanden, der in der Lage war, ihn in seine Schranken zu verweisen, jemanden, der ihm ebenbürtig war. Und wenn man es so ausdrückte, eben jemanden den er nicht nur nahm, sondern der auch mal die Initiative im Bett ergriff. Und Remus... nun er mochte in Vollmondnächten diesen Biss haben, doch nicht bei Tageslicht, oder? Severus seufzte, dieser Gryffindor kostete ihn schon viel zu lange sämtliche Nerven.

Etwas Nasses holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerte ihn daran, was er eigentlich tat, oder eben im Moment unterbrochen hatte, nämlich seinen Wintergast zu kraulen. Beinahe tadelnd blickten ihn zwei goldbraune Augen... Augen wie die in seinem Traum, Remus' Augen. Innerlich die Augen verdrehend lehnte Severus sich zurück und fuhr mit seinen Fingern wieder durch das kurze, weiche Fell des Katers, der sich zufrieden wieder dem Feuer zuwandte und seine kühle Nase der Wärme entgegenreckte.

Nachdenklich lehnte Severus den Kopf zurück. Er wurde den Gedanken an den Werwolf einfach nicht los. Immer wieder sah er dessen haselnussfarbenen Augen vor sich, den nackten Körper, den er schon einige Male mit diversen Tinkturen hatte behandeln müssen, wenn er gerade am Grimmauld Place war und dann die warmen Hände, die seine Kalten immer so liebevoll umschlossen, wenn sie sich begrüßten. Seine Erinnerungen begannen sich zunehmend mit den Bildern des Traumes zu verflechten und die unterdrückte Erregung des Morgens suchte sich abermals einen Weg hinaus aus dem von Liebe ausgehungerten Körper des Slytherins. Etwas, das nicht lang unbemerkt blieb.

Verwundert wandte Ramses seinen Blick von dem wunderschön flackernden Feuer ab und blickte hinauf zu dem Mann, der ihn so angenehm kraulte. Severus hatte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sessels gelegt und blickte hinauf zu Decke. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, denn oft grübelte der Schwarzhaarige über etwas, dass er in einem seiner zahlreichen Bücher gelesen hatte, doch es gab einen Grund, weswegen der Kater hinauf blickte. Etwas Warmes drückte gegen seine empfindliche Bauchdecke, etwas dass vor wenigen Minuten definitiv nicht dort gewesen war. Vorsichtig rappelte sich der neugierige Kater auf und drückte vorsichtig mit beiden Vorderpfoten auf die seltsame Beule, die ihm da im Schoss des Tränkemeisters so frech Gesellschaft leistete. Sofort fixierten ihn zwei funkelnde schwarze Augen und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte ihn ein angenehm raues „Gott lass das..." entgegen.

Doch das interessierte den Kater herzlich wenig, vielmehr jedoch diese Beule, die so neckend gegen seine Bauchdecke gedrückt hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er abermals eine seiner Tatzen auf den kleinen Gipfel. Leicht säuerlich, dass der Mann mit den Streicheleinheiten innegehalten hatte und seine Hand nur noch auf seinen Schulterblättern ruhte.

„Ramses..." Jeder Schüler des Tränkemeisters, der bei gesundem Verstand gewesen wäre, hätte spätestens jetzt die Flucht ergriffen - nicht aber der Kater. Prüfend glitt sein Blick hinauf in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und suchte diese schwarzen Augen. Nur nebenbei nahm er war, dass Severus nicht so entspannt wie sonst in seinem Sessel saß, dass die Atmung schneller ging, als bei einem ruhigen Abend üblich war, und dass er seine Zähne fast unmerklich in die Unterlippe grub. Den Blickkontakt nicht abbrechend, setzte er abermals beide Pfoten auf und verlagerte sein geringes Gewicht.

Ein Aufkeuchen entkam dem kühlen Tränkmeister und seine Hand rutschte von den schmalen Katzenschultern hinauf in das kleine Genick und versuchte nachdrücklich dieses freche Geschöpf von der Erregung zu entfernen. Doch alles, was er erreichte war, dass ihn das Tier anfauchte und die spitzen Eckzähne entblößte, ehe es seinen Kopf an dem vor Spannung zitternden Bauch rieb.

‚_Nicht schon wieder! Das grenzt ja schon an Perversion...'_ Severus Kopf sank zurück auf die Lehne, gegen diesen Dickschädel war er machtlos und Gewalt anwenden lag ihm fern und im Moment auch außerhalb seiner aufzubringenden Kräfte. „Oh Merlin ich glaube es einfach nicht. Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, wenn du ein Mensch wärst, hätte ich wirklich kein Problem damit..." Ein erneutes Aufkeuchen unterbrach ihn und ließ ihn das Tier in seinem Schoß wieder fixieren. Hatte er jetzt schon Halluzinationen? Rieb dieser vermaledeite Kater gerade wirklich sein Köpfchen an seinem Schritt?

„Nein, den kannst du nicht als dein Eigen markieren - das wird einem anderen Mann gehören und wie gesagt wärst du einer - ich würde dich bis zum Schluss gehen lassen..." Plötzlich stoppte der Kater in seinen Bewegungen und hob seinen Kopf um den Mann, den er hier so voller Elan um seine Fassung brachte, ins Auge zu fassen.

„Schau nicht so, als ob es ein Schock für dich wäre, immerhin, so wie du dich an mich schmiegst, sehe ich auch schwarz für Nachwuchs auf deiner Seite." Mit zitternden Händen packte Severus das verrückte Haustier an der Hüfte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf das kleine feuchte Näschen, ehe er es auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel absetzte und wie schon am Morgen mit eiligen Schritten im Bad verschwand.

Verwundert blickte Ramses dem Flüchtigen hinterher. Doch der erstaunte Ausdruck im Gesicht des Tieres wandelte sich, als er ein unterdrücktes Keuchen, Stöhnen und schließlich ein tiefes Grollen aus dem kleinen Raum vernahm. Zufrieden leckte er sich über sein krankes Pfötchen, dessen Verband noch einwandfrei saß und rollte sich dann zusammen - scheinbar zufrieden mit dem, was er da erreicht hatte.

Diese Nacht verbrachte der Kater, trotz aller Vorfälle, wie die Letzte im Bett des Hausherren. Ein Privileg, dass bis jetzt noch niemand besessen hatte, selbst die Männer, die er sich zur Befriedigung seiner körperlichen Bedürfnisse mit ins Bett genommen hatte, waren von ihm nur in Hotelzimmer geladen worden. Und ausgerechnet die Katze, die er im Verdacht hatte eine Mogelpackung zu sein, schlief jetzt so seelenruhig neben ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Flanken. Vielleicht war er ein Narr, aber er wollte dieses Wesen an seiner Seite nicht mehr missen. Erfüllt von einer seltsamen Ruhe, ließ er seine Finger durch den beige-braunen Pelz gleiten. Und so lange sein untrüglicher Instinkt, der ihn stets vor Gefahren warnte, nicht bei diesem Tier anschlug, würde er auch nicht im Traum daran denken, es wieder vor die Tür zu setzen. Zudem war die Vermutung, dass dieser Kater mehr als nur ein Tier war, wahrscheinlich nur ein Hirngespinst. Nach all den Jahren, die er als Spion gearbeitet hatte, vermutete er einfach hinter jedem Wesen eine Bedrohung.

Noch einmal fuhr er die etwas kühleren Ohren entlang, ehe auch er die Augen schloss und die Realität eine Nacht lang losließ, um zu träumen, nicht ahnend, das sein Kater am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr neben ihm liegen würde, wenn er wieder erwachen würde.

So schlapp wie lange nicht mehr, blickte Remus Lupin in den kleinen Badspiegel vor sich. Es war fast mittags, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte er sich eben erst schlafen gelegt. Etwas, dass so nicht ganz stimmte, er hatte die ganze Nacht im Bett verbracht, aber auch wenn er erst spät zu Bett gegangen war, war an Schlaf nicht zu denken gewesen. Wieder fixierte der Werwolf sein Gegenüber im Spiegelglas. Er sah wirklich schlimm aus, Augenringe unterstrichen seine leicht geröteten Augen und zeugten von der inneren Rastlosigkeit, die ihn befallen hatte. Sein Blick verließ das gezeichnete Gesicht und wanderte abwärts über die vielen Narben, die seinen Körper überzogen. Die Vollmondnächte seiner Jugend hatten ihn zum wandelnden Flickenteppich degradiert und manchmal fragte er sich, wie Tonks sich überhaupt überwinden konnte, die geröteten und teils etwas wulstigen Striemen zu berühren. Ein gequälter Seufzer entkam den kränklich blassen Lippen, als Remus versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und sein altes Badetuch über eine kleine Reling an der Wand zum Trocknen aufhängte. Noch immer in seinen deprimierenden Gedanken gefangen, schlich er zurück in das geräumige Schlafzimmer, das einst seinem besten Freund gehört hatte, als er von unten das Klappern der Haustür vernahm.

‚_Hermine... ist es wirklich schon so spät?'_ Erschrocken blickte Remus an sich herunter. Nein, so splitternackt, wie er war konnte er die eifrige Schülerin nun wirklich nicht empfangen. Schnell riss er den hohen Kleiderschrank neben dem Bett auf und zog hastig einen dunkelblauen, ziemlich weiten Pullover aus einem Fach heraus und stülpte ihn sich über den Kopf. Schnell fischte er sich noch ein paar Socken aus dem hinteren Drittel des Faches und zog sich diese über, während er, noch immer ziemlich unvorteilhaft begleitet, hinüber zu dem Sessel hüpfte, auf dem seine Boxershorts und Jeans lagen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er beides über seine noch feuchten Beine gezogen und lief, den abgeschabten Ledergürtel im letzten Loch schließend, hinaus auf den Gang.

„Ich bin noch hier oben Hermine, einen Moment!" Hastig stürzte er zurück in sein Zimmer griff sich die Pantoffel, die er von Tonks zum einmonatigen ihrer Beziehung geschenkt bekommen hatte und eilte dann die Stufen hinunter zu dem Gryffindormädchen, dass sich bereits behutsam ihres Mantel entledigte und ihre Schulmappe, die sie neben sich auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte, wieder aufnahm.

Neugierig schaute Hermine dann ihren Professor entgegen, der etwas hektisch und halsbrecherisch mit seinen warmen Pantoffeln die dunkle Holztreppe aus dem ersten Stock des Hauses herabhastete um sie zu begrüßen. Mit einem belustigenden Lächeln um die Mundwinkel nickte sie ihm zu. „Guten Tag Professor Lupin. Brechen Sie sich bitte nicht die Beine."

Mit einem letzten Schritt war Remus sicher in der Empfangshalle angekommen und hielt Hermine seine Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag Miss Granger... Hermine... ich hoffe der Fahrende Ritter hat Sie gut hergebracht und musste nicht zu viele Umwege fahren. Es ist speziell in den Wintermonaten immer etwas ungenehm mit ihm durch die Straßen zu schlittern."

„Nein, keine Sorge Professor, mein Magen ist robust." Hermines Blick huschte über den Mann, den ihre Freundin Tonks sich unter den Nagel gerissen hatte und sie musste gestehen, dass sie trotz ihrer eigenwilligen Frisuren doch einen guten Geschmack hatte. Allerdings schien der Brünette vor ihr eine ziemlich schlaflose Nacht hinter sich zu haben, wenn man die Augenringe so auslegen konnte. Aber irgendetwas irritierte sie gewaltig - ihr Lehrer schien zu zittern und auch seine Hand bei der Begrüßung war ungewöhnlich kalt gewesen. Und warum rannte er mit noch mit vor Nässe tropfenden Haaren durch dieses stets kühle Haus? „Professor, Sie haben ja ganz blaue Lippen und völlig nasse Haare? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie bei diesen Temperaturen so durch das Haus laufen sollten." Verwirrt griff Hermine ihrem Professor in die nasse Mähne, nur um erschrocken die Hand zurückzuziehen. „Ihre Haare sind ja eisig - Haben Sie etwa kalt geduscht?"

„Ich hab die Zeit ein wenig verpasst und zu lang geschlafen. Dennoch wollte ich noch schnell duschen bevor Sie kommen..." Eines der zahlreichen, unverbindlich freundlichen Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des ehemaligen VgddK-Lehrers, als er beinahe entschuldigen fortsetzte „... Leider dauert es in dem alten Gemäuer immer etwas, ehe das Wasser warm wird. Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, dass zu ändern. Keine Angst, ich werde mir die Harre gleich trocken zaubern... Sie können schon einmal hinauf in die Bibliothek gehen und die Bestände sichten, ich mache uns derweil einen Tee und komme dann nach."

Mit leicht roten Wangen, die das Mädchen glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt hatte, zog er sich in die kleine gemütliche Küche zurück und lauschte den Schritten seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, wie sie die alten Stufen hinauf in die blacksche Bibliothek erklomm. Gut, dass Hermine nicht die wahren Gründe für seine kalte Dusche kannte, er hatte einfach zu lange unter dem vorerst warmen Wasser gestanden, doch irgendwann waren die Reserven an warmen Wasser auch aufgebraucht gewesen und er hatte sich eben mit dem kalten Wasser säubern müssen. Seufzend schüttelte er seine Arme aus und kreiste mit den Schultern. Eine Duschwand konnte wirklich hart sein, wenn man sie als Stütze für derartige Druckausgleiche nahm. Doch ihm war heute wohl nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als gepflegte Handarbeit in der Dusche, denn Tonks war nicht im Hause und ob er ihr hätte dabei ins Gesicht blicken können, wäre auch fraglich gewesen. Waren seine Gedanken doch bei dem kleinen Morgensport nicht bei ihrer zarten Haut gewesen, sondern vielmehr bei zarten streichelnden Händen und einem zufriedenem männlichen Grollen, das ihm noch immer im Ohr hing und für diese schlaflose Nacht gesorgt hatte. Verflucht, er war weiter gegangen, als er gewollt hatte, seine Hormone hatten einfach verrückt gespielt und nun hatte er ganz offensichtlich den Salat. Das Gefühl, nicht mehr zurück zu können, beschlich ihn. In ihm hatte etwas zu brodeln begonnen, das er nie dort vermutet hätte.

‚_Verdammt' _Remus fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, während er den Zauberspruch zum Erwärmen des Teewassers murmelte. Er wusste zwar, dass er sich von beiderlei Geschlecht angezogen fühlte, aber bis dato waren seiner Umwelt nur kurze Affären mit Frauen bekannt geworden und somit war er nie in Verlegenheit gekommen, sein gelegentliches Interesse für Männer erklären zu müssen. Und jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt, da er sich endlich in eine feste Beziehung hatte komplimentieren lassen, musste ihm ein anderer Mann den Kopf verdrehen. Na gut, vielleicht nicht verdrehen, aber Remus konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Interesse geweckt war, ebenso wie sein ausgehungerter Körper und seine schlummernde Libido. Doch das seine Wahl ausgerechnet auf diesen Mann fallen musste...

‚_Warum er? Ich hab bei ihm doch nie etwas gefühlt, dass über Anerkennung seiner Fähigkeiten hinausging' _Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Warum begann jetzt eine stille Leidenschaft in ihm zu brodeln, die ihn schon dazu brachte, nicht mehr reinen Gewissens in den Spiegel schauen zu können? Er war sich sicher, dass jeder in seinen Augen in den inneren Zwiespalt lesen konnte, insbesondere Tonks.

Nervös schluckend und gedankenverloren, öffnete er die Tür des Hängeschrankes vor sich und griff nach dem kleinen Kandisdöschen. Nein, verliebt war er sicher nicht. Nach all den Jahren konnte es keine Liebe sein, was er für den Anderen empfand. Es musste schlicht und einfach am Geist der Weihnacht liegen, dass er so sentimental war und sich nach jemandem sehnte, der sich um ihn sorgte.

Die kleine Kanne neben ihm begann zu dampfen und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt mustere er für einen Moment das rauchende Geschirrstück, ehe er sich entsann, was er hier eigentlich tat, den Zauberstab schwang und den Erhitzungszauber von dem Wasser nahm. Schnell hatte er zwei kleine Teebeutel in dem kochenden Wasser versenkt, stellte die Kanne zusammen mit zwei Tassen auf ein hölzernes Tablett und verließ die Küche, um Hermine in der Bibliothek aufzusuchen.

tbc.


	3. dann drei

**Schnuffie - **/lach/ auch wenn Severus für die Auftritte in „Felidae" nur geliehen ist, freut sich Remy natürlich auf die wöchentlichen Abenteuer ;D Und da er einen Vertrag bei mir hat, darf er auch nicht zugeben, ob er sich in Severus verliebt hat oder nicht. Und auch alles Weitere ist von Advent bis zu Advent streng geheim. /dich dafür ganz lieb als Entschädigung knuddelt und dir ein Plätzchen rüber reicht/ Mir scheint es lesen doch einige diese Story /freu/

**Angelina Fenwick – **ich glaube auf „aus, wirst du wohl, böser Kater" wird Ramses nicht hören ich würde eher denken das Hunde auf dieses Kommando hören, außerdem ist dieser Kater eh ein Dickschädel. /das Tierchen am Genick packt und dir mal eben zum Streicheln reicht/ - Aber nur bis das Kapitel zu Ende ist, dann muss er wieder zu Severus ;D

**gonocirc **– Dir gefällt diese Fic? Und ich hatte schon solche Bedenken. Schnuffi kann schon ein Lied davon singen. Ramses Gedanken kommen mit Bedacht noch nicht vor… also kann ich dir diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Und meine andere Fic möchte ich dir jetzt auch nicht auf den Hals hetzen weil die um einiges länger ist und da du eh nicht viel Zeit hast binde ich dich erstmal an „Felidae" ;D

**Liloe **- /um den Hals fällt/ Schön dich wieder zu lesen ;D Ramses mag aber glaube ich lieber von Severus gekrault werden als von irgendjemand anders. Aber beobachte die beiden ruhig weiter ;D

**Connili **– Noch ein bekannter Leser/freu/ Und dann auch noch mit Kater – Herrlich ich kann das ganze Verhalten immer nur von meiner Besuchskatze ableiten… am Genick gepackt hab ich sie allerdings noch nie – sollte ich wohl auch lassen, oder? Ach ja – natürlich bin ich von Sev's Unschuld überzeugt, das geht ja wohl nicht das…. /noch ein bissl weiterwettert/

**Alisha23 **– Hier ist das neue Kapitel nun, keine Panik! Etwas spät aber es kommt – ich hoffe es gefällt dir/kekschen rüberschiebt/

** … Dann drei… **

Unaufhaltsam näherte sich Weihnachten und schon in zwei Tagen würde in allen Haushalten auf der Welt die dritte Kerze an den Adventskränzen brennen. Remus hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde die Zeit davonrennen. Nervös schlang er seine kalten Finger um die Tasse mit heißem Kakao, mit der er sich hier im Salon des Grimmauld Place verschanzt hatte. Neben ihm auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch lagen die Weihnachtskarten, die Tonks noch verschicken wollte, um allen ihren zahlreichen Freunden eine frohe Weihnachtszeit zu wünschen. Remus seufzte, ja auch darin unterschieden sie sich - er hatte nicht derart viele Freunde - eigentlich keine mehr, wenn er es ganz genau nehmen wollte. Sirius und James waren tot und das vierte Mitglied der ‚Rumtreiber' ein Verräter. Die Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens waren Bekannte, für Harry war er nur einer seiner Professoren oder maximal der billige Ersatz für Sirius, nicht mehr. Und wer blieb ihm dann noch? Severus und Corey, seine ehemaligen Mitschüler? Als was sollte er sie sehen? Remus wusste es nicht. Waren es nur Bekannte, Freunde oder etwas anderes? Ein nervöses Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, er war schon wieder bei diesem Thema angelangt. Gequält schloss er die Augen und nippte an seiner langsam kühler werdenden Schokolade, die er mit einem Schuss Rum versehen hatte, einen Moment lang ließ er die Flüssigkeit über seine Zunge schwappen und genoss den leicht brennenden und doch süßen Geschmack, ehe er schluckte. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf auf das abgeschabte Polster des Sessels hinter sich. Warum er ausgerechnet den Fußboden als Sitzplatz gewählt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber da der Boden durch den dicken Teppich weich und warm war, hatte bestimmt auch die überführsorgliche Molly Weasley nicht zu befürchten, er könnte sich die Nieren verkühlen. Behaglich streckte er seine Füße dem Kamin entgegen, der seit den Morgenstunden den Raum erwärmte. Kurz blinzelte er seine Beine entlang und musterte seine Zehenspitzen, die sich dunkel gegen die dahinter lodernden Flammen abzeichneten. Er trug heute mal wieder alte Socken, bestimmt schon achtmal gestopft und inzwischen auch schon so ausgeleiert, dass er mit seinen Werwolfstatzen bequem drin Platz hätte. Wieder entwich Remus ein Seufzen. Er hatte nur 2 Paar Socken, die einwandfrei in Ordnung waren und die hob er sich für spezielle Tage auf... wie Weihnachten zum Beispiel. Vielleicht schenkte ihm ja mal jemand aus dem Phoenixorden ein neues Paar, aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich, immerhin galten Socken, wie auch Schlipse zu den unbeliebtesten Weihnachtsgeschenken - welch Ironie. Sein Blick aus den halbgeschlossenen Augen wanderte weiter durch den Raum und blieb an der festlich geschmückten Tanne neben dem Kamin hängen. Arthur Weasley hatte den ganzen Morgen davon geschwärmt, wie er den Baum auf Art und Weise der Muggel gefällt hatte, seine Frau hatte unterdessen in der kleinen Küche weitere Plätzchen gebacken. Die Kinder unterdessen hatten den Baum geschmückt und immer wieder die Augen verdreht, wenn ihr Vater über seine Heldentat des Fällens ins Schwärmen geriet. Doch Remus hatte diesen festtäglichen Trubel am Morgen nicht wirklich genießen können. Er wusste, dass die Weasleys das Hauptquartier nicht nur für das geplante Weihnachtsfest des Ordens am 25. Dezember derart herrichteten, sondern auch um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und aufzumuntern... und er hasste es. Er wusste, er war diesbezüglich ungerecht und er hatte es sich äußerlich auch nicht anmerken lassen, sondern freundlich gelächelt und genickt, aber er hatte geradezu gebetet, das diese Familie ihn in Ruhe ließ. Jede andere Weihnacht hätte er es vielleicht genossen, wäre mit den Kindern um den Baum geschlichen, um einen freien Platz für eine Christbaumkugel zu finden, oder um mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die prunkvolle Spitze auf den Baum zu balancieren, doch dieses Jahr war er einfach nervlich am Ende. Jeden Tag sehnte er sich mehr nach den Berührungen oder der Gesellschaft des anderen Mannes und mit jedem Tag der verging, machte ihm dieses Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich zuzuordnen vermochtem, mehr Angst. Schmerzlich schloss er seine Augen wieder und erhob sich schwerfällig, um seine inzwischen leere Tasse in die Küche zu bringen, vorher jedoch löschte er noch sorgfältig den Kamin und warf dem geschmückten Baum einen gleichgültigen Blick zu. Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dieses Jahr keinerlei Vorfreude und Sehnsucht in ihm auslöste. Alles, was er erblickte, war ein abgeschlagener Baum, der unter buntem Papier, Glas und Plastik still vor sich hinwelkte. Er fühlte nichts bei dem Anblick, einfach nur Leere und wenn das so weiterging würde das Weihnachtsfest eine Katastrophe werden. Er musste bis Heiligabend mit sich ins Reine kommen, denn nur dann würde er die Feier mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Phoenix-Ordens genießen können. Der Gedanke den Abend mit Tonks im Arm in dieser geselligen Runde bei Musik und Punsch zu sitzen, bereitete ihm im Moment allerdings noch Übelkeit. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes löschte er die letzten Lampen in dem Salon und fand den Weg mühelos hinaus, da die Lichter des Weihnachtsbaumes noch immer fröhlich blinkend den Raum problemlos erhellten. Langsam schlich er mit hängenden Schultern in die Küche, wo noch immer der Duft der gebackenen Plätzchen im Raum hing. Wieso nur hatte er den Anderen eigentlich derart bedrängt? Weil er sehen wollte, wie er aussah, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor? Und weil er in diesem Moment selbst auch… unwirsch schüttelte Remus den Kopf und ließ etwas Wasser in seine Tasse laufen, abwaschen konnte er sie auch morgen, diesen Abend wollte er weg aus diesem dunklen Haus. Sorgfältig löschte er auch in der Küche das Licht und schlüpfte in seine abgetragenen Stiefel.

Ein Blick auf die altertümliche Uhr an der Wand verriet Remus, dass er gut in der Zeit lag. Bedächtig nahm er seinen alten Mantel vom Garderobenständer, den man, nach Tonks' Vorliebe ihn umzustoßen, festgehext hatte, und zog ihn sich an. Andächtig strich er die Falten glatt und band zum ersten Mal seit langem den Gürtel ordnungsgemäß um und ließ ihn nicht, wie sonst, im Wind hinter sich herwehen. Wieder zaghaft lächelnd, trotz der eben noch recht gedrückten Stimmung, warf er einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel neben sich und fuhr sich durch sein schon leicht grau meliertes Haar. Tonks meinte stets schnurrend, dass es ihn attraktiv aussehen ließ und zauberte so auch jetzt ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dennoch hätte er einen Frisörbesuch ganz gut vertragen können, denn die Spitzen brachen und egal wie sorgsam er sich kämmte, der Haarschnitt den er einmal gehabt hatte, war nicht mehr zu definieren. _‚Vielleicht im nächsten Jahr…'_ tröstete Remus sich und trat hinaus in den kühlen Abend. Im Stillen jedoch fragte er sich, was das nächste Jahr wohl bringen mochte und wie viele das nächste Weihnachtsfest überhaupt noch erleben würden. Wenn er je seinen dauerhaften Partner finden wollte, dann war es wohl höchste Zeit, denn der Gedanke, dass er aus der Welt scheiden müsste, ohne den Menschen gefunden zu haben, dem sein Herz ohne jeden Zweifel gehörte, ließ ihm das Herz schwer werden. Und Tonks? Nun er mochte sie, ja er liebte sie vielleicht sogar wirklich. Aber dieses ‚vielleicht' bescherte ihm so manche schlaflose Nacht und das nicht erst seit der Weihnachtszeit. Tonks war zu jung und unerfahren, etwas, dass er ihr nicht vorwerfen konnte und das auch nicht die sexuelle Seite betraf, sondern vielmehr das Leben allgemein und das Wesen eines Werwolfs im Einzelnen. Sie sah in ihm nur den sanftmütigen Mann, übersah dabei aber den Charakter des Wolfes, der in den Jahrzehnten, die seit dem Biss nun schon vergangen waren, immer mehr zu seinem Wesen gehörte und den er zugleich fürchtete, aber auch nicht missen wollte. Tonks liebte nur einen Teil von ihm und nahm sich nicht die Zeit, den Wolf kennen zulernen. Klar, sie las Bücher über Werwölfe, doch das war nicht er, Moony, sondern graue Theorie.

Remus seufzte leise und machte sich langsamen Schrittes auf den Weg über den Grimmauld Place, der nur durch wenige orange leuchtende Straßenlaternen erhellt wurde und sonst verlassen da lag, nichts deutete auf Leben hin sobald ‚Nummer 12' unter den Schutzzaubern verschwand. Selbst die Fußspuren der Weasleys vom Vormittag waren schon wieder unter einer sachten Decke Neuschnee versunken. Mit leicht hängenden Schultern überquerte er den Platz und steuerte die nahe liegende Hauptstraße an, die ihn, kaum hatte er sie erreicht, von der bedrückenden Stille und Dunkelheit erlöste. Zu dieser, heute zugegebenermaßen noch recht frühen Stunde, hetzten die Londoner und Touristen an ihm vorbei, tätigten ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe, kamen von Arbeit oder gingen hin, während wiederum andere in einer der vielen Bars saßen sich unterhielten, Zeitung lasen oder sich bei einer Tasse Tee wärmten. Jeder von ihnen schien in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt zu leben und keine Notiz von dem Mensch zu nehmen, der gerade in seinem alten Mantel zwischen ihnen spazieren ging. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn die wüssten, dass sich ein Werwolf genau unter ihnen befand? Wüssten, wie er mit leicht grummelnden Magen an ihren Kindern vorbeiging, sie beobachtete und dann doch wieder in einer der dunklen Gassen verschwand. Würden sie Angst haben? Wahrscheinlich. Remus seufzte tief. Ja heute war definitiv nicht gerade sein bester Tag und die Einsamkeit ließ ihn melancholisch werden.

Sein trüber Blick blieb an einem Schaufenster einer kleinen Kunstgalerie hängen, in welchem in den letzten Tagen eine neue Dekoration aufgebaut worden war. Es war ein großer Weihnachtsbaum angeputzt mit vielen kleinen Strohsternen und kleinen weißen Wachskerzen, darunter lagen einige Spielsachen, die schon seit Jahren auf keinem Gabentisch mehr zu finden waren und dem alten Werwolf ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten. Das alles waren Dinge, die einst unter dem Weihnachtsbaum seiner Eltern gelegen und auf ihn gewartet hatten. Eine alte lederne Schulmappe, Stifte und viele andere Dinge, die er sich einst gewünscht hatte. Ja, dass waren noch schöne Weihnachten gewesen und auch an die Feiern auf Hogwarts erinnerte er sich gern. Zudem fielen Vollmondnächte auch nur äußerst selten auf den Heiligen Abend und die einzigen beiden Male, die es dennoch zusammengetroffen war, hatte er mit Sirius unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gelegen. Nur zu gut erinnerte Remus sich an das grüne Dach über ihnen, den intensiven Tannenduft und die leichte Harznote des Stammes.

Vielleicht war ein Weihnachtsbaum doch nicht so schlecht und grotesk, wie er ihm vorhin noch am Grimmauld Place vorgekommen war, immerhin erinnerte er ihn doch an schöne Zeiten, mochten sie auch vorbei sein.

Langsam nahm die Gegend um ihn herum wieder tristeren Charakter an, die Häuser neben ihm wurden wieder baufälliger und nur in wenigen Fenstern brannte noch Licht, doch an der Ecke vor ihm konnte er schon den hell erleuchteten Pub sehen und davor sein ‚Date' für den heutigen Abend. Corey stand mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen bereits vor der Tür und wartete auf ihn - immerhin hatte er ihm ja versprochen, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Und wenn sein ‚Gegner' ihm heute Abend nach weiteren Treffen dieser Art fragen sollte, wäre er der Letzte, der es verwehren würde. Auch wenn er der stetige Verlierer war, so genoss er jede Minute, die er mit dem ehemaligen Vertrauensschüler der Ravenclaws verbringen konnte.

„Remus! Pünktlich wie immer!" Zwei strahlend blaue Augen, Sirius' irgendwie nicht unähnlich, blitzen ihn an und holten ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Bereit für eine erneute Niederlage?"

Vergessen war die deprimierte Stimmung und mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen wieder erreichte, umarmte er den anderen Mann und drückte ihn herzlich, ehe sie den Pub betraten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und auf die Lehne zurück gelehnten Kopf saß Severus Snape vor dem Kamin und genoss den Abend. Das Abendessen hatte er gemeinsam mit Ramses eingenommen und während er diesen nach einigem Betteln des Katers hinaus in die Nacht hatte schlüpfen lassen, genoss er die kühlen Schauer, welche durch das angelehnte Fenster zu ihm wehten. Inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dem Kater seine Freiräume zu lassen, denn scheinbar fand er immer wieder von ganz allein zu ihm zurück.

Neben ihm, auf den kleinen Beistelltisch aus dunklem Eichenholz, lag die Post des Tages - doch es waren keine Weihnachtsgrüße, sondern ausschließlich Werbung. Werbung von sich selbst schmückenden Weihnachtsbäumen, über Weihnachtsmützen für Hauselfen, die magisch so modifiziert waren, dass die Hauselfen nicht von ihrem Dienst entbunden wurden, bis hin zu kleinen singenden Engeln, die jedes Jahr in neuer Garderobe auf den Markt kamen. Letztere hatte Dumbledore immer mit einem Glitzern in den Augen gesammelt. Aber auch die Versicherungen gingen fleißiger denn je auf Kundenfang. So hatte ihm eine einen Vertrag zum Schutz ‚vor Schäden explodierender Zaubertränke' unterbreitet. Achtlos hatte Severus die Post beiseite gelegt in dem Wissen, das Doney sie entsorgen würde.

Ein schleifendes Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf heben und sich dem offenen Fenster zuwenden. Eine Augenbraue wanderte etwas höher, als sich ihm ein kleines pelziges Hinterteil durch den Spalt des Fensters entgegen streckte und ruckartig näher kam. Scheinbar zog der Kater hoch erhobenen Schwanzes etwas hinter sich her und als Severus erblickte, was es war, zog er die Augenbraue gleich noch etwas höher. Ramses zerrte einen alten Tannenzweig hinter sich her, der schon fast kahl war und eine feuchte Spur von geschmolzenem Schnee auf dem Teppich hinterließ. Schweigend betrachtete er das merkwürdige Kater/Zweig-Gespann bis Ramses den Kamin erreicht hatte, den Zweig ablegte und sich kurz schüttelte. Doch schien er sich nicht aufwärmen zu wollen, sondern versuchte diesen verkrüppelten Ast umgehend neben dem Kamin aufzurichten â€" ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, dass damit endete, dass Ramses unter dem Zweig zum Liegen kam und Severus ein hilfesuchender Blick aus den haselnussfarbenen Augen traf. Seufzend erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und hob den hässlichen Ast von Ramses herunter, dann sammelte er die nassen Nadeln aus dem feuchten Katerfell, ehe er dem Stückchen Baum einen verächtlichen Blick zu warf. „Sag jetzt nicht, das soll ein Weihnachtsbaum sein?"

Wieder schob Ramses mit seinen Pfoten den Ast so zurecht, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten und versuchte ihn abermals aufzurichten. Wollte ihm der Kater damit etwa etwas sagen?

„Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ICH einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstelle?" hinterfragte Severus diese Aktion vorsichtig, den Ast wie zuvor vom Rücken des Tieres hebend, dass sich die Nässe aus dem Fell schüttelnd zum ihm begab und schnurrend um die Knöcheln strich. „Vergiss es Kleiner! Ich werde auf keinen Fall so einen dämlichen Baum hier aufstellen! Das ist kitschig und versuch erst gar nicht, mich umzustimmen." Entschlossen begab er sich hinüber zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich nieder, dem Kater, der ihm gefolgt war und sofort auf seinen Schoß sprang, einen prüfenden Blick zuwerfend. Doch Ramses schien nicht gewillt, so einfach aufzugeben, vorsichtig rieb er mit seinem Kopf über die Stelle, an der die Hose des Tränkemeisters aufhörte und der Pullover begann, bis das unterschiedliche Material sich teilte und den Blick auf die blasse Haut darunter freigab. Jetzt deutlicher schnurrend, schmiegte der braune Kater seinen Kopf und Körper an die warme Haut und massierte mit den Pfoten die Oberschenkel seines Schmusekissens.

„Du versuchst es wohl mit allen Mitteln?", lächelnd strich Severus über den Dickschädel und kraulte den empfindlichen Nacken, bis Ramses, auf ein schnurrendes Bündel reduziert, auf seinem Schoß ruhte und die Finger genoss, die durch sein Fell fuhren.

Ramses öffnete die Augen nur einen Spalt weit, als Doney den Raum betrat und seinem Herrn den allabendlichen Tee brachte, heute mit einer Schale gefüllt mit Sandtalern und zwei, drei Schokokeksen, die er offensichtlich für den Kater gedacht hatte. Severus hatte schon die letzten Tage bemerkt, dass sein kleiner Hauself diesen Kater ebenso, wie er selbst, ins Herz geschlossen hatte und verlor kein Wort über die kleinen Dinge mit denen sein Diener das Tier bedachte. Er hatte Doney sogar schon dabei erwischt, wie er mit seiner kleinen, grauen etwas unförmigen Hand durch das samtene Fell des Katers gefahren war, als dieser vor dem Kamin döste. Doch heute stutzte der Hauself, als er näher zu seinem Herrn und Ramses trat, sein Blick heftete sich auf die Stelle neben dem Kamin, wo der verkümmerte Ast lehnte und huschte dann zurück zu dem Hausherren und blickte ihn fragend an, unterstützt wurde der fragende Blick von einem Paar Katzenaugen, die fast bettelnd zu ihm aufblickten.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, seit seiner Kindheit hatte in diesem Haus kein Weihnachtsbaum mehr gestanden und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihn nie wirklich vermisst. Generell war Weihnachten für ihn eine Ansammlung von Tagen gewesen, an denen sich seine Eltern mehr denn je in den Haaren gelegen hatten. Das stetige Harmoniebedürfnis seiner Mutter und den Wunsch, die kleine Familie an diesem Tag zusammenzubringen, war bei seinem Vater immer wieder auf taube Ohren gestoßen und schnell hatte ein Wort das nächste ergeben, bis er sich müde vom Poltern der lauten Stimme seines Vaters in seine eigenen Räume zurück gezogen hatte.

Eine weiche Pfote, die ihm in den Magen stupste, ließ ihn aus den trüben Erinnerungen auftauchen und mit leicht belegter Stimme murmelte er ergeben ein: „Wir haben doch gar keinen Weihnachtsschmuck mehr..."

Das leichte Gewicht des Katers verließ seinen Schoß und er sah ihm nach, wie er hinüber zu dem fast unscheinbar lächelnden Hauselfen trabte. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt, als sein Diener dem Tier etwas ins Ohr wisperte und ihm dann die Salontür aufhielt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Ramses wieder den Salon betrat und im Maul einen alten verstaubten Strohstern hielt, um ihn dem Tränkemeister zu präsentieren.

"Wo hast du den denn her?" Erstaunt musterte der Tränkemeister das merkwürdige Gebilde und sah erschrocken auf, als Ramses schon wieder kehrt machte um noch mehr von diesem Zeug zu holen, das nur aus den Kellergewölben des Manors stammen konnte. Und das war definitiv ein Ort an dem er den Kater nicht wissen wollte, schnell folgte er dem schlanken Tier, das schon wieder den Salon verlassen hatte, hinaus in den dunklen Flur, den Zauberstab griffbereit in der extra dafür vorgesehenen Tasche an seiner Hose.

Offener lächelnd blickte der Hauself den beiden nach, still hatte er neben dem Kamin ausgeharrt bis der Kater aus dem Ostflügel, in den er ihn geschickt hatte, zurückgekehrt war. Er war zwar nur ein Hauself, doch er kannte seinen Herrn, in dessen Besitz er von Anfang an war, bereits seit dessen fünften Lebensjahr. Oft war er an in den einsamen Tagen an der Seite des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gewesen und hatte ihm nachts heimlich Essen gebracht, wenn der Vater ihn nach einem Tobsuchtsanfall ohne Abendbrot des Salons verwiesen hatte. Er hatte ihn verarztet ohne Fragen zu stellen, woher die Blessuren rührten und er war stets loyal gewesen. Severus hingegen wusste, dass er gern in seinen Diensten stand und auch wenn er ihm nichts schenken konnte, um ihn nicht die unerwünschte Freiheit zu schenken, so zeigte sich sein Dank in dem respektvollen Umgang mit ihm, der eigentlich niederen Kreatur. Doney wusste, dass wenn Severus auch keinen Tannenbaum wünschte, er nichts gegen ein paar Zweige frischer Tanne einzuwenden haben würde, zumal dieser Kater seinen kleinen Dickkopf durchsetzen würde, etwas wofür der Hauself sehr dankbar war und so stand geraume Zeit später eine Tonvase mit frischen dunkelgrünen Tannenzweigen neben dem prasselnden Kamin.

Severus war seinem verschmusten Gast mit einem unguten Gefühl durch die verlassenen Gänge des Manors gefolgt und stand nun mit ihm gemeinsam in einem Keller des Ostflügels, den er schon seit dem Tod seiner Eltern nicht betreten hatte. Tatsache war, dass er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, als er seine Sachen nach dem abgeschlossen Studium hier unten eingelagert hatte, bevor er seine Stelle in Hogwarts als Lehrer angetreten hatte.

Vorsichtig, um nicht unnötig viel Staub aufzuwedeln, folgte er Ramses etwas tiefer in das Kellergewölbe, bis sie an einer Kiste stoppen, auf der noch der Abdruck des Sternes zu erkennen war, den Ramses ihm gebracht hatte. Vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab wedelnd entfernte er den Staub und klappte dann den schon weichen Deckel von dem Pappkarton auf. Der Inhalt allerdings ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Goldene Christbaumkugeln, reich verziert mit Schlangen und anderer Todessersymbolik und dazu so überladen von Verzierungen, das man den hohen Preis, den diese Kugeln einst gehabt haben mussten, nicht einen Moment lang in Zweifel zog. Doch schon einen Karton weiter dankte er seiner Mutter, die offenbar den Geschmack seines Vaters in keinster Weise geteilt hatte. Vorsichtig legte er die kleine silberne Kugel zurück in das Seidenpapier, ehe er sich nach seinem pelzigen Haustyrann umsah. Doch der Kater schien verschwunden. Hastig erhob er sich und kniff die Augen zusammen, um das viel zu neugierige Tier zu finden - hier zwischen all dem mehr oder weniger magischen Schrott, war es viel zu gefährlich für den Vierbeiner. Ein Poltern ließ ihn allerdings herumfahren und hätte er nicht geistesgegenwärtig seinen Zauberstab gezückt, dann wäre dieser vermaledeite Kater nicht nur von einem Karton mit uralten Photos überschüttet worden, sondern auch von einer Büste mit den Antlitz seines Großvaters erschlagen worden.

„Ramses… verdammt…!" Severus sprang über die geöffneten Kisten mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck hinweg und hob das offensichtlich leicht verwirrte Geschöpf aus dem Haufen von muffig riechenden Photos, sehr wohl registrierend, dass der Kater eines der Bilder mit seinen Krallen durchbohrte und mit hochhob.

Mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus die alten Photographien wieder in den kleinen Karton fliegen. Er war sauer… sauer auf Ramses, doch nicht wegen der Unordnung, die dieser durch seinen Dickkopf verursacht hatte, sondern viel mehr weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, Sorgen, dass diesem Wesen etwas hätte passieren können. Forsch schnappte er nach dem Bild in das der Kater seine Krallen geschlagen hatte und nahm es unter fauchenden Protest des Unglücksraben an sich.

Kurz warf der Schwarzhaarige einen Blick auf das Bild, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Katers geweckt hatte und legte es auf den ordentlich sortierten Stapel in die Kiste aus der es stammte und wollte sie wieder verschließen. Doch plötzlich stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung, nahm die alte Aufnahme wieder heraus und drehte sie mit der bebilderten Fläche zu sich.

Kurz schluckte der Tränkemeister. Ja, es war wirklich uraltes Bild, ein Photo aus seinem ersten Schuljahr, genauer aus einer Zaubertrankstunde, die er mit einem Jungen aus einem der anderen Häuser in Partnerarbeit hatte bewältigen müssen. Und dieser Junge der verschüchtert neben ihm stand war niemand geringeres als Remus Lupin, der auch heute noch nicht viel mehr von diesem Fach verstand als damals. Nur zu gut konnte Severus sich an den photographierwütigen Professor erinnern, dem er dieses Photo zu verdanken hatte. Es war ein alter Zauberer gewesen, der immer auf der Jagd mit seiner Kamera durch die Schule geschlichen war, um die verschiedensten Schüler abzulichten, damit er ihnen am Ende ihrer Schulzeit ein Buch mit den schönsten Photos schenken konnte. Severus selbst war noch kurz vor Ende des letzten Schuljahres wegen einer Streiterei mit den Rumtreibern zu einer Strafarbeit bei eben diesem Professor verdonnert worden und hatte damals die zweifelsohne ehrenvolle Aufgabe, aus Unmengen an Stapeln alle markierten Photos mit einem Vervielfältigungszauber zu reproduzieren. Irgendwann zwischen dem zehnten oder zwölften Stapel war ihm dann dieses Bild in die Hände gefallen und auch Sekunden später, rein zufällig' in seine Umhangtasche gerutscht.

Severus schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Schon damals hatte er eine Schwäche für den Werwolf gehabt, trotz seiner bissigen und hungrigen Vollmondgestalt. Dieses Photo, dass er jetzt in den Händen hielt, war das einzige auf dem sie beide abgebildet gewesen waren und dass auch noch alleine, da hatte er damals einfach nicht widerstehen können.

Selbstvergessen strich Severus über das junge Gesicht seines ehemaligen Mitschülers. Manchmal dachte er, dieser Mann wäre der Einzige mit genügend Geduld und Feingefühl, um es mit ihm aushalten zu können, war er doch nicht wirklich als umgänglich zu bezeichnen. Manchmal fragte Severus sich, warum auch Remus noch ohne einen wirklich passenden Partner war, dabei könnte er, nach Severus Meinung, eine hübsche und vor allen Dingen bessere Frau als Tonks an seiner Seite haben und dann eine kleine Familie gründen. Allein Merlin wusste, warum er dass noch nicht hatte. Dabei waren Kinder bestimmt das, was sich der sensible Mann am meisten wünschte, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zuviel Angst die Wolfsgene könnten weiter vererbt werden und schottete sich ab. Womöglich saß gerade wieder einsam in irgendeinen Salon im Grimmauld Place und redete sich ein, dass es gut so war, wie es nun einmal war.

„Trottel." Doch war das Wort auch laut über seine Lippen gekommen, so besaß es keinerlei Schärfe, die man von Severus gewohnt war, es schien vielmehr Trauer in dieser Feststellung mitzuschwingen. Hastig, dennoch vorsichtig, räumte er das Photo zurück zu den anderen in den kleinen Karton, setzte den Kater wieder auf die staubigen Dielen und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Lass uns zurückgehen…"

Noch immer etwas in Gedanken, stieg er die Treppen hinauf in das Erdgeschoss und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der noch bewohnten Räume, den Kater, welcher es sich nicht hatte entgehen lassen, noch eine der silbernen, glänzenden Christbaumkugeln aus dem offnen Karton zu schnappen und hinter ihm her zu tragen, hatte er über die Grübeleien schon wieder vergessen.

‚_Tonks'_ Severus verzog das Gesicht. Warum nur hatte der Gryffindor sie eigentlich zu seiner Partnerin gewählt? Sie war eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen, wenn er dieses Weibsbild attraktiv fand, wo rangierte da ein Severus Snape auf seiner Liste? Bei Sexy? Severus lachte kurz trocken - es war einfach idiotisch, dass er noch immer diesen sensiblen Werwolf hinterher lechzte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen - es war mehr als entwürdigend.

Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tonks eine so viel bessere Wahl war... Sie war, abgesehen von ihrer Inkompetenz und Schussligkeit, viel zu jung und unerfahren im Umgang mit der wölfischen Seite des Brünetten, und sie hatte Geld, etwas, dass Remus sich wie einen geduldeten Schoßhund musste vorkommen lassen. Dieser brauchte einen Partner der ihm gleich gestellt war. Frauen musste er eine Sicherheit im Leben bieten können und das vermochte Remus im Moment auf keinen Fall. Der einzige bei dem er so etwas nicht musste, war nun mal ein Mann... Severus zog die Augenbrauen enger zusammen, war er schon wieder bei diesem leidigen Thema? Wütend wurden seine Schritte ausgreifender und fast hätte er seinen hinter ihm herjagenden Stubentiger seinen gescheckten Schwanz eingeklemmt, als er forsch die Salontür hinter sich ins Schloss krachen ließ.

Ärgerlich durchstreifte sein Blick den Raum und blieb schlussendlich an dem Hauselfen hängen, der ihn etwas erschrocken anblickte und vor etwas stand, dass Severus die Augen verdrehen lies. Wenn dieser Werwolf ihn nicht um den Verstand brachte, dann schafften es dieser Kater und sein Hauself unter Garantie. Sein Hauself hatte dem Kater doch tatsächlich den Gefallen getan und mit einem Strauß aus Tannenzweigen die passende Grundlage für eine kleine weihnachtliche Dekoration geschaffen, zu welcher der Kater jetzt auch die Christbaumkugel trug und selbige in die mit Schwielen übersäten Händen des Elfen legte. Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie das Pelztier und der Elf sich daran machten einen starken Zweig für die Kugel zu finden, als Ramses auch schon zu dem zuerst gefundenen Strohstern sprang und ihn auch bei Doney ablieferte.

Ergeben seufzte der Hausherr und zückte ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend seinen Zauberstab, um die kleine Kiste mit dem restlichen. einigermaßen passablen Weihnachtsschmuck, in den Salon schweben zu lassen.

Er musste schlussendlich eingestehen, dass es ihm ein Vergnügen gewesen war, diese zwei so verschiedenen Wesen beim Schmücken des Straußes zu beobachten. Er hatte in aller Ruhe seinen Tee genießen können und dabei die stille Eintracht zwischen seinem Elfen und dem Kater beobachtet. Irgendwie hatte er sich zum ersten Mal heimisch in den sonst so kalten Wänden des Manors gefühlt auch wenn er diesem Weihnachtsstrauß neben dem Kamin noch immer nichts abgewinnen konnte. Seinem Hauself noch einmal zunickend, entließ er das Wesen für diesen Abend aus seinen Diensten und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Wie von selbst fuhren seine Finger durch das spärliche Fell an Ramses' Bauchseite und ließen den Kater räkelnd über seine Oberschenkel rutschen.

„Sag mal Freundchen, langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich dir hier irgendwelche sexuellen Dienste leiste, wenn ich dich kraule…" Ein Blick aus halbgeschlossenen, leicht verklärten Augen traf ihn und ließ ihn sich ein wenig tiefer über den Kater beugen, ehe er ein zweideutiges „... ich hab recht, oder?" nachsetzte.

Sich müßig sortierend, wand sich Ramses unter den Fingern hervor und blickte leise fauchend hinauf zu dem Mann, der ihn derartig neckte, aber er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen und hätte er eine Stimme gehabt, hätte er gefleht das dieser blasshäutige Mann weitermachte. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte er ihm stattdessen in die Augen und genoss wie sich das Kaminfeuer in der Schwärze spiegelte.

Nachdenklich sah Severus auf den Kater in seinem Schoss herab und genoss die Augen die ihn so aufmerksam betrachteten. Sanft fixierten ihn die goldbraunen Augen und schienen den Blickkontakt nicht brechen zu wollen. Fasziniert von diesem geheimnisvollen Leuchten, starrte der Tränkemeister zurück. Dieses Tier mochte äußerlich einem Flickenteppich gleichen, doch diese Augen waren einfach unglaublich. Nur am Rande nahm er war, wie sich die kleinen Tatzen des Katers an seine Brust krallten und ihm die kleine schwarze Nase des Tieres näher kam. Den Blick zu diesen braunen Spiegeln der Katzenseele brach er erst ab, als er die feuchte Katzennase an seinen Lippen spürte. Ein Lächeln huschte über die durch einen Katzenkuss entweihten Lippen, als er dem vorwitzigen Tier über den Kopf strich und ein seliges Schnurren erntete.

„Du bist wirklich ein Schmusekater. Schämst du dich nicht, mit einem Mann derart zu kuscheln? Ich glaube langsam wirklich, du bist ziemlich liebeshungrig oder etwas gestört." Den Kater mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedenkend und einem Kuss auf die kühle Nase des Katers hauchend, lehnte er sich wieder zurück und genoss es, wie der Braune sein Köpfchen an seiner Halsbeuge rieb und ihn dabei genüsslich ins Ohr schnurrte. Langsam ließ er sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken, so dass er nahezu lag und mit seinen langen Beinen fast den Kamin erreichte, doch die eigentlich unliebsame Wärme an seinen Füßen störte ihn nicht, alles was zählte war dieses Wesen in seinen Armen. Unbewusst spürte er, wie er wegdriftete und dieses Schurren ihn bis in den Schlaf begleiten wollte, genau wie diese herrlichen Augen... Augen die ihn an jemanden erinnerten, nur an wen?

Augenblicklich riss er die Augen auf, lauschte atemlos zur Decke blickend auf das Schnurren an seinem Hals, das ihm mit einem Mal viel dunkler, menschlicher und männlicher vorkam. Als hätte er sich verbrannt fuhr er auf und beförderte den erschrocken auffauchenden Kater von seiner Brust_. „Diese Augen... aber das ist unmöglich, oder?"_ Ein düsterer Verdacht stieg in ihm auf. Wenn dieses Tier doch ein Animagus war... _„Remus?"_

Einer Fledermaus mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln nicht unähnlich, durchpflügte Severus die verlassenen Gänge des Manors. Sein schwarzer weiter Hausmantel wirbelte hinter ihm den Staub der vergangenen 20 Jahre auf und färbte sich langsam grau. Doch Mode war noch nie etwas gewesen, das den Spross einer eigentlich wohlhabenden und angesehenen Familie interessiert hatte.

Und im Moment gab es sowieso etwas, dass ihn mehr interessierte als der Grauschleier auf seinem Umhang: Steckte Remus wirklich hinter diesem im Moment abwesenden Fellbündel? Ein Verdacht, der völlig absurd war und ihm bald den letzten Nerv raubte. Litt er jetzt wirklich unter Verfolgungswahn, oder lag es an der Weihnachtszeit, dass sich seine geheimen Hoffnungen und Wünsche selbstständig machten? Er wusste, eines Tages würde ihn die Leidenschaft für diesen Mann noch zu Lockardt ins Sankt Mungos bringen. Dabei entsprach dieser Mann in keiner Weise seinen Vorstellungen eines Partners. Kurz schlitterten seine glatten Sohlen über den dünnen Staubfilm, als er in den verlassenen Ostflügel einbog. Aber warum machte er sich nur so verrückt? Ein Werwolf konnte unmöglich ein Animagus werden, das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Abermals verließ ein unterdrückter Fluch die zusammengepressten Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Nicht zum ersten Mal bereute er es, keinerlei Bücher über diese Spezies in seiner eigenen Bibliothek zu haben. Aber er hatte diese Werke stets mit Bedacht gemieden, wusste er doch, was ihn Ihnen geschrieben stand: „… keine Heilung möglich…" und „…Lebensdauer unbekannt". Aber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann befand sich in der privaten Bibliothek seiner Mutter noch ein in weinrotes Pergament geschlagenes Buch über diese wundersamen Kreaturen. Ja, Werwölfe ängstigten ihn und faszinierten ihn gleichermaßen und nur zu gern würde er mehr über sie, nein über IHN, wissen. Warum nur hatte er die Hoffnung nach nunmehr 25 Jahren noch immer nicht begraben? Remus schenkte ihm seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr schon keine Beachtung und wenn, dann handelte es sich um zwanglose Gespräche und das formelle Lächeln mit dem er jeden bedachte. Die Hoffnung Remus könnte in ihm etwas anderes, als den gefühllosen unansehnlichen Mann sehen, hatte er schon längst begraben und sich eigentlich auch ganz gut damit abgefunden. Er hatte diese Gefühle hinter seiner Maske versteckt aufbewahrt und würde sie auch nie wieder an den Tag holen, zumal Remus jetzt auch leiirt war. Unwirsch riss er, am Ziel seiner Expedition in den abgelegenen Hausflügel, die riesigen Flügeltüren der snapschen Bibliothek auf. Laut hallte das protestierende Knarren in dem verlassenen, finsteren Saal wieder. Neben ihm auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch verlor in dem plötzlichen Luftzug ein verwelktes Usambaraveilchen sein letztes braunes Blatt.

Am Rascheln, dass hier und da im Raum zu vernehmen war, konnte Severus erkennen, dass einige Mäuse in ihrer Ruhe aufgeschreckt die Flucht ergriffen. „Gnade euch Gott, wenn ihr es angeknabbert habt." Zielstrebig passierte der Tränkemeister die verstaubten Regalreihen. Im orangenen Licht seiner Fackel nach dem gewünschten Buch Ausschau haltend, welches in der vorletzten Regalreihe ganz links außen zu finden sein musste.

Und dort stand es auch. Zielsicher ergriff Severus das schwere Buch, das begraben unter einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht zwischen den Büchern über die mannigfaltigsten Kreaturen stand. Die Hand mit der Fackel hocherhoben, steuerte er einen hochbeinigen Hocker an, der ihm schon zu Schulzeiten, als er diese Bibliothek noch regelmäßig besucht hatte, als Arbeitsplatz gedient hatte. Die lichtspendende Flamme drapierte er in einer eigens dafür vorgesehenen Halterung an der Wand neben sich, ehe er sich auf dem Hocker niederließ. Trotz seiner nicht gerade geringen Körpergröße reichte er gerade einmal mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden, etwas das ihn stets wie den kleinen Jungen von vor über 35 Jahren fühlen ließ. Das Buch auf seinen Oberschenkeln balancierend, hielt einen kleinen Moment inne um durchzuatmen, dann legte er los. Hastig und mit zitternden Händen schlug er den bereits vergilbten Folianten auf, die schwarzen eingenähten Lesezeichen, die noch die Stellen markierten an denen seine Mutter einstmals mit ihren Studien stehen geblieben war, ignorierte er. Er musste sich beeilen, ehe dieser neugierige Kater zurückkam und anfing ihn zu suchen. Die alten Seiten des Folianten flogen nur so durch seine Finger bis er zu dem Abschnitt „Werwölfe - Zaubertränke & Zaubersprüche" gelangte. Langsam, sich unbewusst tiefer über die Seiten beugend, flog Severus' Blick über die mit schwarzer Tusche gezeichneten Buchstaben, bis er fündig wurde und leise murmelnd wiederholte was da geschrieben stand.

„Es ist nicht erforscht, ob Werwölfe die Gabe des Animagus-Zaubers besitzen - es wird aber angenommen, dass, wenn sie das Potenzial besitzen sollten, sie sich in ihre Vollmondgestalt verwandeln. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurde deshalb am 08.07.1928 das Gesetz erlassen, welches Werwölfen untersagt den Animagus-Zauber anzuwenden." Etwas lahm, den Blick auf die unzähligen Buchreihen vor sich gerichtet, ließ er die Lektüre sinken. „Prinzipiell ist es also möglich…"

Eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkeln ließ ihn vom Stuhl gleiten, das Buch langsam zuschlagen und zurück zu dem angestammten Platz zwischen all den vergessenen Büchern bringen, ehe er sich zu Ramses umwandte. Er hatte schon an der Art, wie sich der Punkt in seinem Augenwinkel bewegte, erkennen können, dass es sich um den Kater handelte. Als das Tier ihn erreicht hatte, hatte er bereits wieder die Fackel aus der Halterung genommen und ließ sie neben sich schweben, als er sich bückte, um den Streuner. an den schmalen Flanken gepackt, in die Luft zu heben. Die kleinen Pfoten, verziert mit dem Staub der Dielen und etlichen Spinnweben, hingen gen Boden und die Augen, die ihn stets faszinierten blickten ihn sanft, fragend, aber auch etwas verloren an. _‚Lupin! Ich bin mir sicher das nur Sie unter diesem Fell stecken und dennoch kann es nicht sein, was um alles in der Welt sollten Sie wohl hier suchen? Verdammt ich brauche dringend einen Whiskey, ehe ich vollends durchdrehe und auch noch Dumbledore hinter Doney vermute. Wundern würde es mich bei diesem führsorglichen Charakter des Kleinen jedenfalls nicht.'_

Gedankenverloren nahm er den Kater in seinen Arm und trug ihn zurück in den Westflügel, dass dieses Tier nun zusätzlich seinen Mantel mit Pfotenabdrücken so grau wie die Spuren an seinem Mantelsaum verzierte, übersah er geflissentlich, ebenso die Tatsache, das er eben noch Remus zwischen dem Fell in seinen Armen vermutet hatte.

Zum hundertsten Male verfluchte Remus seinen altersschwachen Wecker. Schon wieder hatte er ihn im Stich gelassen. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die wirren Haare, jede zusätzliche Zähmung wäre bei dem Schnee und Sturm, der um das alte Herrenhaus der Blacks fegte, auch sinnlos gewesen. Draußen war es schon dunkel und jetzt ohne Hauselfen im Haus, die die Fackeln entzündeten, auch dementsprechend düster. Nur der pompöse Weihnachtsbaum warf sein buntes Licht in das große Treppenhaus. Doch Remus kannte inzwischen jede Stufe genauestens und mied auch in dem Tempo, mit dem er mit seiner leeren Teetasse die Treppe hinabfegte, jede knarrende Stufe, um das alte Portrait von Sirius Mutter nicht auch noch mit ihrem Gekeife auf den Plan zu rufen. Zwar war es den Ordensmitgliedern inzwischen gelungen einen Schwerhörigkeitszauber auf das Gemälde zu legen, aber wirklich zuverlässig half er auch nicht.

Kaum am unteren Treppenabsatz angelangt, kickte er seine flauschigen Jahrestag-Pantoffeln hinüber zum Garderobenständer und huschte nochmals in die Küche, um seine Teetasse in die Spüle zu stellen, als das Feuer im Küchenkamin entflammte und ihn das leicht rundliche Gesicht von Molly Weasley entgegenblickte.

„Remusâ€¦ willst du schon wieder weg?"

„Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit Molly, ich bin schon viel zu spät dran, mein Wecker hat mal wieder ausgesetzt." Von einem Fuß auf den anderen springend, zog Remus seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose und schwang ihn gekonnt in der Luft, um seinen Mantel von der Garderobe heranschweben zu lassen. Warum hatte er sich heute Nachmittag auch noch einmal im warmen Bett verkriechen müssen?

„Wohin willst du denn nun schon wieder? Du scheinst in der letzten Zeit recht oft aus zu sein. Jedenfalls trifft man dich nur viel zu selten an und in deinen Augen liegt etwas, dass ich von meinen Jungs kenne... Remus, wenn du jemanden zum Sprechen brauchst, ich bin für dich da... doch verletz Tonks bitte nicht." Besorgt musterte die Frau den Werwolf, der sich gerade hektisch in seinen Mantel wickelte und wieder erfolglos versuchte, seine zerzauste Frisur in Form zu bringen.

„Molly... ich treffe mich mit einem ehemaligen Mitschüler zum Schachspiel, es gibt also nichts, weswegen du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Bitte entschuldige mich jetzt." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hetzte er aus der kleinen Küche, wohl wissend, dass Molly das Kaminfeuer drosseln würde, aber für sie die Sache mit seinem ‚Rendezvous' nicht abgeschlossen war.

Scheppernd fiel die schwere Haustür des Grimmauld Place 12 hinter Remus ins Schloss und er rannte los durch die eisige Winternacht. Durch sein kleines Gespräch mit Molly war er in noch größeren Zeitverzug geraten als er eh schon war und auch der Wind, der ihm genau ins Gesicht blies, schien gegen ihn zu sein und drängte ihm eine Verspätung geradezu auf. Noch einmal raffte er seinen alten Mantel enger um sich und versuchte unter der muffigen Kapuze Schutz vor den messerscharfen Schneeflocken zu finden, die seine gerötete Haut drangsalierten. Irgendwie schien der Winter dieses Jahr alle zurückliegenden Ereignisse unter sich vergraben zu wollen und die Menschen mit seinem unschuldigen Weiß, zumindest über die Feiertage, Verrat und den herannahenden Krieg vergessen machen zu wollen. Remus seufzte, wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Doch auch er hatte sich von dem Frieden, der um die Feiertage zu herrschen schien, anstecken lassen und war unterwegs zu einem gemütlichen Treffen mit einem alten Bekannten, um mit ihm einige Glas Bier oder den ein oder anderen Schnaps zu konsumieren und über alte Zeiten zu plaudern, während nur ihre Schachfiguren den Krieg zwischen Schwarz und Weiß ausfochten.

Schildernd bog er zwanzig Minuten später um die letzte Ecke und wurde mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen und wild ruderten Armen zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, als er etwas dümmlich blickend zu Füßen seines heutigen ‚Dates' zum Liegen kam. Unter dem Schneemaßen musste sich noch eine gefrorene Pfütze befunden haben, die ihn nun unsanft aus seinen Tagträumereien gerissen hatte.

„Dass du mir so schnell die Füße küsst, hätte ich nicht erwartet..."

Coreys warmes Lachen ließ ihn einen Moment lang die fürchterlichen Schmerzen an seinem Steißbein vergessen. Mühsam schlitternd kam er wieder auf die Beine und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. „Bilde dir nicht zuviel ein... aber auch ich vermute, dass du mich heute wieder unter den Tisch spielen wirst." Remus blickte in die glänzenden himmelblauen Augen seines Gegenübers und ließ sich mit einem freundlichen Nicken durch die Tür in die rauchige Wärme des Pubs komplimentieren. Seinen immer noch mit Eiskristallen verzierten Mantel, klopfte er vorsorglich im Eingangsbereich ab, ehe er ihn an dem hoffnungslos überfüllten Garderobenständer über den Coreys hing.

Corey unterdes lenkte seine Schritte hin zu der Ecke, die sie schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen entdeckt hatten. Versteckt, hinter einer kleinen Wand war man von den restlichen Gästen abgeschirmt und konnte sich in Ruhe dem Spiel und dem Gegner widmen. Dem Wirt zunickend und gleich zwei Glühwein bestellend, ließ er den alten zerkratzten Holzkasten mit dem Spielbrett und den Figuren auf den Tisch gleiten und blickte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler freudig grinsend entgegen. Heute würde er einen Versuch wagen...

tbc.


	4. dann vier

**Angelina Fenwick** – Glaub mir Ramses wird von fast jeden gern gestreichelt, wenn er dabei in Kaminnähe sein darf – is ne alte Frostbeule trotz seines Fells ;D

Connili – es freut mich, das Ramses so ziemlich realistisch rüber kommt. Hab mir Mühe gegeben. Hmm stelle gerade fest das dein Katerchen wohl den besseren Namen für die Geschichte trägt ;D Aber Ramses war eben eine Eingebung /grins/ Danke für dein liebes Lob… bin immer total unsicher ob die Kapitel auch vorzeigbar sind. 

**Schnuffie **– Ehm, Remus und das Schach spielen, sagen wir mal so er kommt heute etwas in Bedrängnis, geht aber nicht außerhalb des Schachbrettes nicht schachmatt. In punkto Katzen-Maskerade bei Severus sieht es da schon anders aus. Ehm, nein das Usambaraveilchen gehörte nicht meiner Oma, da hätte es schon Kiemen und würde aus allen Ecken des Topfes tropfen ;D Ich verspreche: Keine weiteren sexuellen Dienste von Severus am Katerchen, sonst schickt man mir die Sitte auf den Hals. Tja mal sehen wer die Initiative von den beiden Männern ergreift… wir werden sehen - du weißt ja Remus besticht mich hier die ganze Zeit. /dich knuddel und dann schnell vor dem Kitzelfluch flieht/

**Liloe** – Endlich mal jemand der ein Wort über meinen Hauselfen verliert ;D Hab mir Mühe gegeben die Eulen von „Lupus" würdig zu vertreten. Und ja irgendwie scheint das Hauselfen/Katzen-Duo Severus ganz schön über den Haufen zu rennen. /großes zurückknuddeln von meiner Seite/

** ... Dann vier... **

Nachdenklich ließ Severus den Blick über seine Ländereien streichen. Es war schon seit Stunden dunkel und eisig kalt, dennoch hatte er sich von Doney seinen Mantel bringen lassen, um das Haus noch einmal zu verlassen, denn heute war es wieder soweit. Heute, vier Tage vor Weihnachten, würde er wieder eine Pergamentrolle mit den Nachrichten vom Phönixorden erhalten, die letzte dieses Jahr und somit die wahrscheinlich vorerst letzte Möglichkeit, seinen Verdacht bezüglich seines neuen Haustiers zu bestätigen oder ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Severus vergrub seine, vor Kälte leicht steifen, Hände tiefer in die Taschen seines Mantels und hielt auf das kleine Wäldchen westlich seines Landsitzes zu. Die Fußspuren, oder vielmehr Pfotenabdrücke des Ordenskuriers waren stets aus dieser Richtung gekommen und so lag der Verdacht nahe, dass die Schonung vor ihm als Apparierplatz genutzt wurde. Unruhig huschte der linke Daumen in seiner Tasche immer wieder über die klammen Kuppen der anderen Finger. Dieses Waldstück war stets auch Ziel seines anschmiegsamen Katers gewesen.

Noch einmal straffte er seine Schultern und betrat die Schonung. So leise, wie für ihn typisch, glitt der schwarzhaarige Grundbesitzer durch die schmalen, dünnen Stämmchen der neu aufstrebenden Bäume hindurch zu den Älteren, die ihm heute Abend als Deckung dienen sollten. Und er war keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum hatte er den Platz hinter einer Rotbuche für sich eingenommen, als das knallende Appapiergeräusch ein paar ruhende Vögel aufschreckte und sich ihm der Blick auf einen schmalen Rücken bot.

'_Lupin!'_

Schnell hatten sich Remus Augen an die Dunkelheit hier draußen auf dem Land gewöhnt. Wie stets war er in dem kleinen Waldstück neben der kleinen schmächtigen Birke westlich von Severus Landsitz appariert. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die verschneiten Ländereien schweifen, alles schien wie sonst zu sein. Ruhig und friedlich, fernab des hektischen Stadtlebens, das ihn an London so immens störte.

'_London'_ Remus seufzte, als seine Gedanken zurück zu dem kleinen Pub glitten in welchem er sich noch gestern Abend mit Corey zu einer ihrer inzwischen obligatorischen Schachpartien getroffen hatte. Doch der Abend hatte schlussendlich eine Wendung genommen, die ihn nun hier mit dunklen Augenringen und nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kauend im Schnee stehen ließ.

_ Flashback _

_Remus atmete einmal tief durch, als er aus dem verräucherten Pub hinaus in die angenehm kühle Nachtluft trat. Er hatte gegen Corey ganze drei Spiele in Folge verloren und es dann wohlweislich unterlassen, ihn noch einmal herauszufordern. So hatten sie sich bis eben, es war bereits 02 Uhr morgens, bei mehreren Gläsern heißen Punschs über vergangene Zeiten unterhalten und viel gelacht, aber auch hin und wieder versunken in Erinnerungen geschwiegen. _

_Vor fünf Minuten hatte der alte graubärtige Wirt sie unter höflichen Gute-Nacht-Grüßen hinaus komplimentiert und seitdem versuchte Corey ein Taxi für ihn aufzuspüren. Eigentlich hatte der ehemalige Ravenclaw ihn angeboten mit bei ihm zu übernachten, da er nur um die Ecke wohnte, aber Remus hatte dankend abgelehnt. Auch wenn er es sich nicht zutraute in seinem derzeitigen Zustand allein bis zum Grimmauld Place zu kommen. Verschwommen lächelnd lehnte sich der Werwolf an die stützende Mauer hinter sich, schloss die Augen und genoss die nur noch vereinzelt auf sie herab fallenden Schneeflocken, die seine vom Punsch geröteten Wangen sanft kühlten. Außerhalb seiner, durch die geschlossenen Augen angenehm dunklen Welt, hörte er Corey fluchen, da offenbar keines der sonst überall zu findenden gelben Taxis seinen Weg in diese verlassene Straße fand. Doch das störte Remus wenig, vielleicht konnte er einfach angelehnt an diese Mauer warten, bis das leichte Hochgefühl, das ihm der Alkohol bescherte, nachließ? Außerdem war er unsäglich müde und langsam schien ihn der angenehm schwankende Boden unter seinen Füßen einzulullen. Da kam ihm das Lippenpaar, das ihn, einem Anker gleich, zur Realität zurückführte gerade recht. _

_Lippen! Zufrieden seufzend erwiderte Remus den fragenden Kuss und hieß die vom Punsch süße Zunge, welche sich schon nach kurzer Zeit zwischen seine Lippen drängte, leise stöhnend willkommen. Das tat gut! Einfach nur loslassen und sich anlehnen können. Zudem war der Körper vor ihm so angenehm warm und die starken Arme umschlossen ihn sicher, schienen die Kälte auszugrenzen und sie in seinem Magen zu bündeln. Halt suchend glitten seine bebenden Hände um die Taille vor sich, wage registrierend, das er sie schmaler in Erinnerung hatte, aber wer wusste schon, was Severus alles trug, ehe er jemanden an diese wunderschön warme Haut ließ. Genüsslich stöhnte er auf, als er die kühlen Hände spürte, die sich einen Weg in seinen Mantel gebahnt hatten und ihn nun über den Rücken und das Steißbein strichen. Kurz bevor die Schwerkraft seine trägen Glieder zu Boden ziehen konnte, gab ihm ein Oberschenkel zwischen den seinigen Halt und entlockte ihm ein lustvolles Knurren und ließ ihn sich näher an den kräftigen Körper pressen..._

_ Flashback Ende _

Über seine eigene Schwäche fluchend, schlug Remus mit der Faust gegen den schmächtigen Baumstamm neben sich und fegte so den auf den Ästen liegenden Schnee herab, welcher neben ihn (ihm) zu Boden rieselte. Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass der Ravenclaw, wie er, doppeltgestrickt war? Und das er auch noch ausgerechnet auf gealterte brünette Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler stand? Remus knurrte, der gestrige Abend war ganz und gar nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verlaufen und er dankte dem Gott, den er all die Jahre eigentlich wegen seines Vollmond-Fluches verdammt hatte, dass in dem Moment, da Corey seine warmen Hände wieder aus seiner Kleidung gezogen hatte um ihn der eng gewordenen Hose zu entledigen, ein Taxi vorbei gekommen war. Wer ahnte schon, wie weit sie gestern Abend sonst noch gegangen wären? Er mochte gar nicht daran denken.

Unbehaglich glitt der Blick aus den haselnussfarbenen Augen über den frisch gefallenen Schnee hinüber zu den bedrohlichen Gemäuern von Snape Manor. Wieso kam er sich nur vor wie ein Sünder? Er hatte niemanden hintergangen... weder theoretisch noch praktisch, außer vielleicht in gewisserweise Tonks, die ihn für ihren treuen heterosexuellen Kuschelwolf hielt. Also wieso zitterten seine Hände derartig, als er bedächtig die gut verschnürte Rolle mit den zu überbringenden Nachrichten aus seiner Manteltasche zog und, das Manor nicht aus den Augen lassend, in die Hocke ging?

Severus wandte nicht einen Moment lang seinen Blick von Remus' ruhender Gestalt. Offenbar beobachtete der Gryffindor seinen Landsitz, ehe er sich auf dem Weg machte. So ein vernünftiges überlegtes Handeln hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Aber war Remus wirklich der Ordenskurier? Oder wartete er nur auf den eigentlichen Boten? Nervös zog Severus seine Augenbrauen etwas dichter zusammen. Aber was war, wenn Remus wirklich der Kurier war? Müsste er sich nicht dann in eine Katze verwandeln, um den Pfotenabdrücken der vergangenen Botengänge gerecht zu werden? Waren Remus und sein anschmiegsamer Ramses wirklich ein und dasselbe Wesen? Abermals fuhr sein Daumen nervös über die Kuppen der anderen Finger.

Ein dumpfer Schlag riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und sein Blick, offenbar inzwischen ins Leere abgedriftet, fixierte den Werwolf wieder. Remus musste gegen die junge Birke neben sich geschlagen haben, denn der feine Schneestaub, der neben ihm zu Boden ging, verriet diesen unerwarteten Ausbruch. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, der Gryffindor war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen und diese unerwartete Reaktion bestätigte es mal wieder, denn ganze drei Meilen im Umkreis konnte er keinen Grund für diese Wut ausmachen. Doch allmählich schien Bewegung in den Brünetten zu kommen, denn er zog das feinverschnürrte Pergamentröllchen des Ordens hervor und ging langsam in die Hocke.

Der Tränkemeister hielt die Luft an, als er erkannte was unmittelbar vor seinen Augen passierte - Remus verwandelte sich. Die schwarzen Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie der so vertrauten Gestalt ansichtig wurden. Es war also wirklich war! Ein Würgen ließ ihn die Augen schließen. Ihm war schlecht und er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte und seine Deckung verließ.

Vorsichtig trat er aus dem Wäldchen heraus und blickte den kleinen braungetigerten Kater hinterher, die mit großen Sprüngen durch den Schnee und dem Pergament im Maul auf die gusseiserne Einfahrt des Gutshauses zuhielt, nicht recht wissend, was er mit dem Flohteppich anstellen wollte. Auf der einen Seite kribbelte es ihm in den Fingern diesen Kater einfach zu meucheln für das, was er in den letzten Wochen alles gesehen hatte. Verflucht, er hatte sich bloßgestellt ohnegleichen! Remus hatte eine Seite an ihm kennen gelernt, die er bis jetzt jedem vorenthalten hatte, seine Verletzliche. Wie in Zeitraffer zogen die gemeinsamen Stunden der letzten Wochen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und ließen ihn bleicher werden. Ein eiskalt gezischtes 'Lupin' stahl sich über die zusammengepressten Lippen und wäre der unglückselige Kater greifbar gewesen, dann hätte der Tränkemeister ihn wahrscheinlich umgehend wieder in den Bach gesetzt und dem Schicksal nachgeholfen, indem er den kleinen Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt hätte. Wütend auf den Kater und auch auf seine eigene Nachlässigkeit, entschied er sich dafür, Remus noch etwas vor seiner Haustür warten und den kleinen pelzigen Hintern anfrieren zu lassen.

Wütend schlug Severus seinen Mantelkragen hoch, stampfte durch den tiefen Schnee zurück auf den befestigten Weg und kehrte dann dem Herrenhaus den Rücken. Er würde diesem kleinen Pfad weiter bis an die Grenzen der Länderein folgen und von dort aus den schmalen Fußweg nehmen, der ihn über die Wiesen zurück zu dem Anwesen führte. Ein schöner Spaziergang von ungefähr einer Stunde - genau das Richtige um wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen und die Wut abzubauen.

Als er nach einer geschlagenen Stunde mit den Ordensnachrichten in der Hand durch das große Tor trat und auf die Eingangstür zuschritt, konnte Severus den braun getigerten Kater bereits vor der Tür warten sehen. Remus hatte sich zum Schutz vor dem kalten Wind in eine der Ecken gedrängt, den langen Schwanz um die Pfoten gelegt und zum Schutz gegen die eisige Luft die Augen leicht zugekniffen. Doch die braunen neugierigen Iriden erfassten Severus sofort, als das große Tor hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er den Weg hinauf zum Eingangsportal nahm. Etwas ungelenk stand der Kater auf und streckte, alle Krallen ausfahrend, die Pfoten von sich um sich gebührlich zu dehnen, ehe er ungeduldig vor der Tür hin und her tippelte.

'_Eines muss man dir lassen, hartnäckig bist du.'_ Severus zog kaum sichtbar eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nickte seinem Hauselfen dankend zu, als dieser die große Tür für ihn öffnete. Doch noch bevor er den Absatz erreicht hatte, schlüpfte Remus' Animagusform, ohne auf jegliche Etikette zu achten, zwischen dem erschrockenen Hauselfen und der Tür hindurch und sprang mit langen Sätzen dem schmalen Lichtschein am Ende des Foyers entgegen, um sich endlich am Kamin des Salons aufwärmen zu können. Severus folgte ihm weit aus langsamer, noch immer nicht sicher, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Im Salon angekommen, gab er seinem Hauselfen für den restlichen Abend frei und begab sich, den Kater, der sich gerade wohlig vor dem Kamin ausstreckte, ignorierend, zu einer kleinen Bar, die fast unsichtbar neben dem Kamin in die Wand eingelassen worden war und ihm so stets kühle Getränke garantierte. Die Rolle mit den Ordensnachrichten kurz überfliegend und sie auf den Schreibtisch gleiten lassend, fanden seine Finger unterdes zielsicher eine Flasche aus dickem Glas und golden schimmernden Inhalt. Schnell hatte er sich noch eines der schweren Kristallgläser gegriffen und trug beides hinüber zu dem Couchtisch. Mit einem Klirren stellte er das Glas ab, löste den Verschluss der Flasche und goss sich einen angemessenen Schluck des teuren Whiskeys ein. Einen hastigen Zug nehmend, fixierte er wieder den enttarnten Kater, der mit angewinkelten Pfoten vor dem Kamin döste und sich langsam das Fell wärmen ließ.

Kraftlos ließ Severus sich auf seinen Sessel sinken, nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas, ehe er sich, schon wesentlich ruhiger, noch einmal nachschenkte und dann die Flasche beiseite stellte. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Dabei war es so offensichtlich gewesen, dass dieser Kater ein Animagus war, warum hatte er die Hinweise nur ignoriert? Hatte ihn dieses Tier derartig um den Finger gewickelt, dass er sich nur über dessen Anwesenheit freute, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken? Je länger er nachdachte, um so mehr Dinge fielen ihm ein, die er einfach als gegeben hingenommen hatte, obwohl sie auf Remus hingedeutet hatten. Zum einen die Pfotenabdrücke im Schnee, wenn die Nachrichten vom Orden kamen. Sie waren nicht von McGonagalls Animagusform gewesen, wie hatte er das auch nur vermuten können? Die alte Hexe fror doch schon, wenn sie in Hogwarts an dem Treppenaufgang vorbeiging, der zur den Slytherin Kerkern führte, warum also sollte sie sich durch den tiefsten Schnee kämpfen um ihm die Ordens-Protokolle zu bringen? Dann das Verschwinden des Katers beim Vollmond und die auf einmal auftauchenden Nachrichten bei seiner Rückkehr. Die Fellfärbung und vor allem die Augen... ja die Augen hatten den kleinen verschmusten Kater oder doch eher Mann letztendlich verraten. Augen, für die er, wenn sie ihn gebeten hätten, alles getan hätte, sogar statt Voldemorts Mantelsaum dessen Lippen geküsst. Er konnte ihnen nicht widerstehen und es verletzte ihn, dass der Andere eine solche Macht über ihn besaß und ihn dennoch ignorierte.

Doch es hatte noch weitere, mehr oder weniger offensichtliche, Hinweise auf Ramses wahre Identität gegeben. Wie den Biss im Nacken auf dem kein Pelz wuchs, ein Merkmal, das Remus Greyback zu verdanken hatte. Und dann die Zutat die Remus bei dem Wolfsbanntrank Erleichterung verschafft hatte, sie hatte schon von jeher daraufhin gedeutet welche Animagusform die des Gryffindors sein würde. Die Pflanze die er stets in den Trank gemischt hatte war die 'Nepeta cataria' gewesen. Laien nannten sie auch 'Katzenminze'.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch nicht unbedingt, dass er diese Tatsachen verdrängt hatte und sich völlig schutzlos vor Ramses präsentiert hatte - Nein! Das definitiv Entwürdigenste war die Tatsache, dass er sich auch noch beinahe vor diesem... Tier... 'erleichtert' hatte. Severus wurde übel und griff ein letztes Mal nach seinem Glas, um es mit einem Zug zu leeren.

Remus unterdes konnte das Feuer, das ihn mit seiner Wärme so liebevoll über den Pelz strich, nicht genießen. Das Gefühl, Severus hintergangen zu haben, ließ ihn innerlich frieren. Dabei schämte er sich nicht für die Scharade, die er hier abzog und die Severus besser nie aufdecken sollte, sondern eher wegen diesem vermaledeiten Kuss gestern von Corey. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Gott, wenn das herauskam... Mit Tonks käme er klar, er würde etwas von wegen Wolfshormonen erzählen, aber was, wenn Severus das mitbekam und ihn dann missbilligen würde? Warum war ihm nur die Zuneigung den Slytherins so wichtig? Innerlich seufzte er, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich hier schon so heimisch fühlte und nicht unbedingt vor die Tür gesetzt werden wollte. Und der Hausherr hatte ihn doch ebenso in sein Herz geschlossen, oder? Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick hinauf zu dem im Sessel sitzenden Mann, der offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war, so wie er auf das leere Whiskyglas starrte. Nur zu deutlich verrieten die Falten auf der Stirn, dass Severus etwas quälte. Ob es Probleme mit Voldemort gab? Kurz erfasste Remus Unruhe, doch schnell rief er sich zur Ordnung, wenn dem so wäre, hätte Severus ihm eine Nachricht unter den Stein gelegt, wo die Ordensnachrichten stets deponiert wurden. Worüber dachte dieser Mann aber dann nach? Neugierig richtete er sich auf und sprang mit einem Satz hoch auf die wunderschön straffen Oberschenkel. Vielleicht konnte er den Slytherin etwas ablenken, wenn er sich zum Kraulen anbot. Etwas, das nicht unbedingt uneigennützig war.

Erschrocken blickte Severus auf den Gryffindor auf seinem Schoss, der ihn aufgeschreckt hatte. _'Verdammt Remus, ist Dir eigentlich klar, dass du mir da gerade in die Weichteile trittst?'_ Wütend starrte er auf den Vierbeiner, bis ihn ein bettelnder Blick traf und ihn nachgeben ließ. _'Wieso um alles in der Welt tust du das, warum willst du ständig von mir gekrault werden?'_

Nachdenklich folgte Severus dennoch der stummen Bitte und strich dem Kater über das Fell. Ertastete die unzähligen Narben, die das sanfte Tier und auch den gutmütigen Mann entstellten. Waren das alles Narben, die er sich selbst als Wolf zugefügt hatte? _'Warum nur bist du hier? Ist es dir in London zu einsam? Und selbst wenn, was willst du dann von mir? Und warum in Merlins Namen hast du mich in der zweiten Adventsnacht mit deinen sanften Pfötchen so hartnäckig massiert? Ich dachte nun wirklich nicht, dass du auf solch perverse Spielchen stehst - andererseits, wer weiß, was du mit Sirius, diesem Köter alles getrieben hast.' _Severus schluckte und verdrängte diesen Gedanken und die dazu unweigerlich vor ihm auftauchenden Bilder schnell wieder, er war wohl einfach zu müde, denn dieser Tag war, trotz seines Plans Ramses' Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen, nicht ganz so verlaufen wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Vielmehr hatte es nur noch viel mehr Unsicherheit in sein Leben gebracht. Freude, dass Remus offensichtlich die Zeit mit ihm genoss, gepaart mit Furcht wie zu Schulzeiten von einem Rumtreiber erniedrigt zu werden. Und das, wo er doch dachte, er würde nach all den Jahren über diesen Dingen stehen. Ein Seufzen entfleuchte den bleichen Lippen, als Severus sich erhob und den Kater von seinem Schoss hob. Es war besser diesen Tag zu beenden und sich schlafen zu legen. Den ehemaligen Mitschüler in sein vor fast vier Wochen errichtetes Deckennest setzend, verließ er den Salon und begab sich in das kleine Bad.

Remus, der das Denken mit Beginn der sanften Krauleinheiten völlig eingestellt hatte, blickte dem Tränkemeister hinterher, sprang umgehend wieder vom Sessel hinab und trabte geräuschlos in das dunkle, wesentlich kühlere Schlafgemach des Hauseigentümers und ließ sich dort auf der Bettdecke nieder. Noch war er unenttarnt nur eine Katze und konnte sich diese Freiheit erlauben ohne Gefahr zu laufen, filetiert zu werden. Geduldig lauschte er auf das Rauschen des Wassers und freute sich auf eine weitere Nacht neben diesem Mann, der ihn Sicherheit versprach und die Einsamkeit fernhielt.

Das Rauschen verstummte und Remus sah, wie sich der schlanke Körper des Tränkemeisters im Gegenlicht aus dem Bad dunkel im Türrahmen abzeichnete, ehe das Licht ganz erlosch. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich seine empfindlichen Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und im schwachen Glimmen der Kaminglut den anderen Mann wieder erfassen konnte. Die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Schwarzhaarigen genießend, verfolgte er, wie die Kleidung nachgab und immer mehr von der hellen Haut entblößte. Wie oft würde er wohl noch die Gelegenheit haben den zugeknöpften Mann so ungezwungen zu erleben? Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er nicht ewig dieses Versteckspiel würde spielen können. Irgendwann würde Severus hinter sein Geheimnis kommen und ihn hochkantig rauswerfen oder von Doney über der Feuerstelle der snapischen Küche grillen lassen. Außerdem wusste er, dass diese Maskerade nur ein kurzweiliges Vergnügen sein konnte, viel zu selbstzerstörerisch war er bereits seinen eigenen Gefühlen gegenüber geworden. So sehr, dass er eine glückliche Zukunft mit Tonks immer mehr schwinden sah und lieber seine Zeit hier mit diesem Mann verbringen wollte, er genoss dessen strategische Art, die Überlegenheit und Stärke, aber auch die zärtliche Seite, die er Ramses gegenüber gezeigt hatte. Stark und sanft zugleich jagte er ihm stets einen Schauer durch das Fell. Hätte er gekonnt, hätte Remus bei diesen Gedanken gelächelt. Doch liebte er den Anderen? Er wusste es nicht - wirklich nicht.

Severus Blick war sofort auf den Vierbeiner gefallen, der auf seinem Bett saß und ihm entgegen blickte, zumal die kleinen Augen im Lichtschein des Bades geradezu gespenstig glühten. Dessen ungeachtet, löschte er das grelle Licht, als er den Raum verließ und entledigte sich seiner Sachen. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr, dass dieser Kater noch nicht von ihm gesehen hatte und besonders verklemmt war er auch noch nie gewesen. Trotz Allem zischte er dem Tier ein kühles 'Spanner' entgegen, ehe er nackt unter die Bettdecke glitt. Er hätte vielleicht härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen sollen, denn ungläubig musste er verfolgen, wie Remus die Dreistigkeit besaß unter seine Bettdecke schlüpfte und, wie der kleine Hügel unter der Decke verriet, sich wie stets seinen Körper entlang schlich, um schlussendlich, wie so viele Nächte zuvor, seinen Platz in der Lücke zwischen seinen Armen und seiner Brust einzunehmen. Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich verkrampfte, als sich sein Mitschüler mit dem warmen Katzenkörper an seine Haut schmiegte. Die fragenden Augen, die ihn auf dieses Zusammenzucken hin fragend, ja fast besorgt anblickten, ließen ihn trocken schlucken_. 'Warum? Wieso tust du mir das an?'_ Langsam fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger die kleine Nase des Katers hinauf bis zwischen die Ohren und beobachtete, wie sich die hellbraunen Augen schlossen und sich der Kopf wie so oft in seine Hand schmiegte. Langsam ließ sich Severus in die Kissen sinken seine Finger weiterhin über den schmalen Katzenkörper tanzen lassend. Das weiche Fell und das selige Schnurren seitens Remus beruhigten ihn und schläferten ihn sachte ein. Schließlich konnte man ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er mit einer Katze im Bett einschlief, denn offiziell wusste er nichts von der waren Identität seines Haustiers, das ganze Theater ging von dem Gryffindor selbst aus, auch wenn er nicht verstand wieso, so wäre er jetzt wohl der Letzte, der die Nähe verweigern würde.

'_Der 24. Dezember'_ Remus schloss die Augen. Es war gerade einmal fünf Uhr in der Früh, doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Stattdessen saß er auf dem breiten Fensterbrett seines Zimmers und starrte hinaus auf den verschneiten Grimmauld Place. Fröstelnd krallte er sich in seinen alten wollenen Pullover und lehnte sich an den Rahmen. Die letzten Tage hatte er bei Severus verbracht. Hatte mit ihm das große Bett geteilt, hatte die Krauleinheiten genossen, hatte ihn im Schlaf beobachtet und sich so gebraucht gefühlt. Trotz allem hatte er das Gefühl, das der Schwarzhaarige sich in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte. Er war nachdenklicher geworden. Ob es an Weihnachten lag? Plagte Severus der Gedanke, die Weihnachtszeit einsam in dem großen bedrückenden Gemäuer verbringen zu müssen? Oder hing es mit Voldemort zusammen? Unmerklich schüttelte der Brünette den Kopf. Wenn es wirklich an Voldemort gelegen hätte, hätte Severus den Phönix-Orden von seinen Befürchtungen unterrichtet. Dennoch bedrückte den Slytherin etwas.

Remus seufzte tief, es tat ihm unsäglich weh, den anderen Mann so zu sehen, er wollte nichts mehr, als ihn glücklich zu machen und beängstigender Weise hatte er das Gefühl, das auch er nur bei dem Slytherin das fand, was er schon all die Jahre gesucht hatte - ein wirkliches zu Hause, in welcher Form auch immer. Das war ihm in der letzten Nacht nur zu deutlich geworden.

Gestern am späten Abend war Tonks aus Korea eingetroffen und er hatte sie ausgenutzt. Das klang zwar hart, aber etwas anderes war es nun einmal nicht gewesen. Zwar hatte sie ihn verführt, doch er hatte es ohne Gegenwehr zugelassen. Zugelassen, um die Gedanken und Gefühle Severus gegenüber zu ersticken und um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass alles ein Fehler war. Dass es nur fehlende Wärme gewesen war, die ihm die letzten Wochen zu dem bleichen Mann gezogen hatte. Alles, was er musste, war, wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen.

Anfangs war es auch gut zwischen ihnen im Bett gelaufen. Nur mühevoll hatten sie es von der Küche unter Küssen und wandernden, fordernden Händen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer geschafft. Genüsslich hatte er die junge Frau, die ihm mit ihren neugierigen Fingern in den Wahnsinn trieb, erforscht und mit gieriger Zunge gekostet, etwas, das seine tierische Seite stets forderte und Tonks beben ließ. Tonks hatte es auch geschafft, dass er sie nach einem viel zu kurzen Vorspiel in die weichen Bettlaken gedrückt hatte und vor Lust laut aufknurrend, in sie eingedrungen war. Stoß für Stoß hatten sie sich, süchtig nach einfacher Erlösung, ihrer Grenze genähert, auch wenn er sich wie eh und je zurückhielt, aus Angst, der Werwolf in ihm könnte mit ihm durchgehen und seiner Partnerin Schaden zufügen. Doch als er dann, kurz vor dem erlösenden Finale, die Augen geöffnet hatte und sein Blick auf die schlanke Frau unter ihm gerichtet gewesen war, war ihm der ganze Akt so surreal erschienen. Das kehlige Stöhnen seiner Partnerin kam ihn fremd und beängstigend vor, obwohl sie sich vor Verlangen unter seinen Stößen wand. Ihre langen glatten Beine, die sich um seine Hüften geschlungen hatten, schienen ihn nicht zu animieren, sich tiefer in den schon einige Male geliebten Körper zu vergraben, sondern sie nahmen ihm eher die Luft zum atmen. Und schließlich ihr im schwachen Licht des zunehmenden Mondes glänzender Körper mit den kleinen Brüsten und die Art, wie sie sich ihm entgegenwölbte, als sie die Grenze ohne ihn überschritt. Nur der Gedanke an ein dunkles tiefes Grollen, kräftige, ihn umschließende Beine, eine flache, sich schnell heben und senkende Brust und brennende kohlrabenschwarze Augen, hatten ihn vor einem peinlichen Versagen retten können. Schweigend war er schließlich unter den sanft kraulenden Fingern seiner zufriedenen Freundin eingeschlafen.

Seufzend lehnte Remus seinen Kopf an die kühlen Scheiben und blickte hinaus auf den spärlich erleuchteten Platz. Tonks war vor einer Stunde noch einmal ans andere Ende der Welt appariert und würde vor morgen Nachmittag nicht heimkommen. Zeit, die er nutzen musste um dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten - nur wie, war ihm noch unklar.

Empfand er etwas für Severus? Etwas, das über einfache Begierde hinaus ging? Oder war er einfach nur einsam und verfiel den Zärtlichkeiten, die der Schwarzhaarige ihm zukommen ließ? Er musste es herausfinden, ehe Tonks die Feiertage bei ihm im Bett verbrachte. Doch dafür brauchte er einen klaren Kopf, etwas das ihm unter den kraulenden, liebkosenden Fingern des Slytherins schwer fiel zu behalten. Kaum vergruben sich die langen, bleichen Finger des Mannes in sein Fell, war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt und er konnte sich ein behagliches Schnurren nicht verkneifen. Und wenn die Finger dann seinen empfindlichen Bauch entlang glitten... Remus schluckte trocken. Wie gut, das Kater nicht so auffällig ausgestattet waren wie Menschen, sonst wäre er schon öfter vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Remus merkte, wie seine Wangen langsam warm wurden. Wie würde Severus wohl reagieren, wenn Ramses mit einer Erektion auf seinem Schoß lag? Verwirrt schüttelte der Brünette seinen Kopf, diese Gedanken waren keineswegs hilfreich. Schnell blickte er noch einmal hinaus auf den Platz. Der Schneefall hatte sich gelegt und wenn er heute noch zu Severus wollte, dann musste er diese Pause nutzen. Entschlossen erhob er sich von dem Fenstersims und verließ das Zimmer.

tbc.


	5. und dann liegt

** … und dann liegt Remus neben Dir **

** I **

Nachdenklich blickte Severus Snape zu den großen Salonfenstern auf die Ländereien hinaus, draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und der Mond schob sich langsam über den verschneiten Horizont. Der rote Himmel kündigte schon wieder weitere Schneefälle an und der Tränkemeister war versucht Doneys Kollegin herein zurufen, die im Moment unermüdlich damit beschäftigt war, die Wege rund um das Haus von den weißen Eiskristallen zu befreien. Über den Eifer seiner Hauselfen hatte er sich noch nie beschweren können, aber Schnee schippen angesichts der schon herannahenden neuen Niederschläge schien ihn unsinnig, gab es doch im Haus sicher genug zu tun. Doney, zum Beispiel, war in der kleinen Küche im Keller verschwunden und zweifelsohne damit beschäftigt, das Abendbrot zuzubereiten - er hätte doch gewiss Hilfe gebrauchen können. Aber er hatte schon längst aufgegeben seine Hauselfen verstehen zu wollen. Er ließ Doney freie Hand die kleinen Entscheidungen, den Haushalt betreffend, selbstständig zu treffen und kümmerte sich nur um die großen auftretenden Probleme. Aber im Moment lief alles erstaunlich reibungslos. Fast alles, denn während sich der Tag unaufhaltsam dem Abend zu neigte, saß auf seinem Schoss das derzeit einzige Problem, das er noch nicht hatte bewältigen können - Ramses. Der kleine Kater lag friedlich schnurrend auf seinem Oberschenkel und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm zuteil wurden. Den vermeintlichen Stubentiger genau beobachtend, strich er durch das gebeutelte Fell über den Kopf und den Nacken, zwischen den Schulterblättern hindurch bis hin zum Schwanzansatz. Die eigentliche Wut über dieses Spiel, das der Werwolf mit ihm spielte, war verraucht und hatte Schmerz platz gemacht. Schmerz darüber, dass dieser Mann ein derartiges Spiel mit ihm spielte. Und jeder der kleinen, der genüsslichen und sehnsuchtsvollen Laute, die Remus auf seinem Schoss liegend von sich gab, schienen wie Glockenschläge in seinem Inneren wiederzuhallen.  
Das dumpfe Schlagen seiner Standuhr ließ ihn einen Blick auf das leicht vergilbte Zifferblatt werfen und verriet, das sie sich bereits in der 18 Stunde des Tages bewegten. Und das an Heiligabend. Noch einmal glitt seine Hand, beinahe andächtig, über das weiche Fell des Katers. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Die gemeinsamen Treffen in dieser Form mussten ein Ende haben. Er wollte dem freundlichen Mann mit den haselnussbraunen Augen entweder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber sitzen können oder gar nicht. Innerlich straffte er die Schultern und blickte dann ernst auf das schnurrende Bündel auf seinen Schoß hinab.  
"Lupin, müssen Sie nicht langsam los? Man wartet bestimmt schon auf Sie..."  
Der schmale Körper verkrampfte sich. Severus konnte das kleine Herz schneller unter seinen Fingerspitzen schlagen spüren, ehe ihn verwirrte Katzenaugen trafen, in den Seinen nach einer Erklärung suchten und sie nicht fanden. Er würde nicht nachgeben - nicht mehr, ernst blickte er auf den Kater hinab, der sich schließlich erhob und mit einem Satz auf den kleinen Teppich vor den Kamin sprang. Dort jedoch blieb er nicht lange stehen, sondern wurde größer, die Ohren verschwanden ebenso wie das Fell und machten Baumwolle und brauner Haut platz. Ramses verwandelte sich zurück in die Person, die er eigentlich war: Remus John Lupin.   
Abschätzend ließ Severus seinen Blick über den Mann gleiten, der es sich nicht wagte zu ihm aufzusehen. Remus stand vor ihm in abgetragenen Cordhosen, die vor viel zu langer Zeit wahrscheinlich einmal braun gewesen waren und ihm jetzt weit über die abgewetzten Stiefel hingen. Auch der ausgeleierte, dunkelblaue Pullover, mit einigen Fäden, die nicht gerade kunstvoll verstickt wurden, konnte nicht verdecken, dass die Hose den Blick auf eine knochige, vernarbte Hüfte freigab. Und zwischen diesen Schichten schlapprigen alten Stoffes hing ein äußerst gepflegter Mann mit schüchternen Blick und haselnussfarbenem Haar, welches durch die eben noch genossenen Krauleinheiten zerzaust vom Kopf abstand.  
So leise, dass er es beinahe überhört hätte, richtete der Werwolf das Wort nach einigen Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens an ihn. "Seit wann weißt du es?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielt." Zurückhaltend erhob sich der Tränkemeister und trat neben den Gryffindor vor den Kamin, die bleichen Hände den nur äußerlich wärmenden Flammen entgegenstreckend. Ein leises verzweifeltes Lachen seitens Remus ließ ihn wieder aufblicken und den Anderen einen emotionslosen Blick zuwerfen.  
"Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber ich hab mich wohl ganz schön blamiert." Remus Augen mieden noch immer den Mann neben sich und huschten hinaus in die Dunkelheit hinter den Fenstern.  
Severus taxierte den Brünetten mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick. "Also hätten Sie mir nicht stets und ständig während der Krauleinheiten in die Weichteile getreten, hätten Sie gewusst, dass ich weiß, wer unter dem Pelz steckt?"  
Remus lief hochrot an, das hätte er auch ohne dieses Wissen nicht absichtlich getan, doch wenn Severus ihn so verwöhnt hatte, hatte er seine Körperbeherrschung stets fahren lassen und eigentlich war es verwunderlich, dass er nie vom Schoss des Slytherins gerollt war. Er räusperte sich kurz, bevor er den Blickkontakt aufnahm. "Ich glaube, da hätte ich lebensmüde sein müssen..." _'Doch warum hast du... du hast es gewusst und trotzdem... Warum?'_ "Warum hast..."  
Das Klappern einer Dienstbotentür ließ die Männer aufblicken und einen etwas verwunderten Blick auf den treuen Hauselfen werfen, der mit einem kleinen schneeweißen Tuch über den Arm in den Salon trat und eine Verneigung andeutete. "Master Snape, speist der Herr heute Abend mit Ihnen, Sir?"  
Äußerlich noch immer die Ruhe in Person, auch wenn in ihm seine Gefühle tobten und er nicht so recht wusste, ob er Remus nicht einfach wortlos vor Tür setzen sollte oder er sich eher wünschte, der Gryffindor würde ihm noch Gesellschaft leisten, drehte er sich zu eben jenen um.

Doch Remus schwieg und hatte seine Augen wieder schuldbewusst auf die Dunkelheit des Winterabends draußen auf den snapischen Länderein gerichtet. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell, er wollte jetzt nicht weggeschickt werden. Nicht wegen der späten Stunde oder dem Wetter draußen, sondern weil er nicht von dem Mann wegwollte, der ihm die letzten Wochen so überraschend die Geborgenheit geschenkt hatte, die er schon Jahre vermisst hatte. Er mochte zwar ein Werwolf sein, Furcht einflößend und stark in den Vollmondnächten, doch die restlichen 28 Tage war er... ja was? Verschmust? Einsam? In London wartete ein verlassenes dunkles Haus auf ihn und hier ein Mann und sein herzensguter Hauself. Warum hatte er diese Scharade nicht sofort, nach dem Severus ihn aus den kalten Wasser gefischt hatte, aufgelöst? Sicher hätte er sich bei dem Slytherin aufwärmen dürfen und wäre mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen... Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf - nein, Severus hätte ihn mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes getrocknet und dann zurück nach London geschickt und nie sein wahres Wesen offenbart. Dem Animagus jagte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, dass Severus ihn ab jetzt wieder die kalte Schulter und seine eisige Fassade zuwenden würde und er für ewig aus diesem Räumen hier im schottischen Hochland verbannt wäre. Ein bitteres Lachen hallte durch seine düsteren Gedanken. Selbst der Hauself hatte seine Maskerade durchschaut. Wie leichtgläubig war er gewesen, als er dachte nicht aufzufliegen?

Der Hausherr, der von des Werwolfs innerem Disput nichts mitbekam, außer den hängenden Schultern, seufzte innerlich, ehe er sich seinem Hauselfen, der ihn besänftigend anblickte, zuwandte.  
"Ja Doney, deck den Tisch für zwei."  
Severus blickte seinem Elfen hinterher, der durch die kleine Türe aus dem Raum verschwand. Wenige Augenblicke später legte sich ein weißes Tischtuch über den Esstisch an der Wand hinter der Couch und zwei komplette Besteckgedecke glitzerten im Schein zweier schlanker Kerzen. Als die Speisen nach und nach ihren Platz auf dem Tisch fanden, fasste der Schwarzhaarige wieder den enttarnten Kater ins Auge. Er konnte Remus nicht vor die Tür setzen, nicht jetzt, wo er schon längst gewusst hatte, wen das braune Fell die ganze Zeit über verborgen hatte. Es war viel zu spät. Remus hatte bereits hinter seine Fassade geblickt und nichts würde das ändern, wenn man gewisse Tränke und Zaubersprüche außen vor ließ. Es würde nichts bringen den anderen Mann mit Schimpf und Schade davonzujagen und vor sich selbst rechtfertigen zu müssen, dass man diese Scharade durch Stillschweigen sogar noch unterstützt hatte. Doch Remus schien einen Rausschmiss zu erwarten, so zusammengesunken und bewegungslos wie er, den Rücken zum Kamin gewandt und die Augen in der Dunkelheit nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem suchend, in seinem Salon stand.

"Lupin" Die ungewohnt sanfte Stimme des Hausherren ließ Remus seinen Blick von dem Fenster lösen und zu Severus umdrehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den vollständig gedeckten Tisch und somit auch auf das zweite Gedeck. Severus wollte ihn nicht rausschmeißen? Verwirrt huschten die Augen zu dem Tränkemeister, der ihn mit einer einladende Geste Platz zunehmen hieß. Das gequälte Lächeln auf den blassen Gesichtszügen täuschte aber keineswegs über die wahren Gefühle hinweg, die in Severus tobten. War es Angst, die er in den schwarzen Augen lesen konnte? Angst, weil er hinter die Maske des kalten Mannes gesehen hatte? Angst, dass er ihn verraten könnte und das Wissen um seine sanfte Seite ausnutzen könnte, wie Sirius es zweifelsohne getan hätte?  
"Kommen Sie schon, oder ist Ihnen der kleine Teller vor dem Kamin lieber?" Ungeduldig nahm Severus nun selbst Platz und sah ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick entgegen, den sich Remus nicht zu widersetzen getraute. Mit weichen Knien stakte er hinüber zu dem Esstisch und zog den freien Stuhl zurück, seinen Blick über das reichhaltige Mahl gleiten lassend. Doney hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Kaum, dass seine zittrigen Beine entlastet waren und der Werwolf dem Hausherren gegenüber saß, öffnete sich die kleine Dienstbotentür erneut und der Hauself trug zwei frisch gestärkte Stoffservietten herein. Demütig reichte er eine an seinen Herren weiter und tapste dann zu dem neuen Gast hinüber. Remus' bebende Hände berührten kurz die des Hauselfen, als er nach der gereichten Serviette griff, um sie sich auf den Schoß zu legen. Die warmen Augen und die kleine Hand, die ihn zuversichtlich über die kalten Finger strich, gaben ihn Mut. Der Hauself stand also hinter ihm und stärkte ihm moralisch den Rücken.

Das Essen verlief schweigsam. Keiner der beiden Männer wollte ein Gespräch beginnen, das zum Einen gezwungen gewesen und zum Anderen unweigerlich auf die zweifelsohne anstehende Aussprache zugelaufen wäre. Still schob sich Remus das letzte Kartoffelstückchen, mit dem er die letzten 5 Minuten die Soßenreste auf seinen Teller aufgewischt hatte in den Mund, als Severus sich erhob. Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte der Brünette die Bewegungen des Hausherren, der sich zu der kleinen verborgenen Bar neben dem Kamin begab, in welcher Remus den Whisky wusste. Seine Gabel schwebte einen Moment lang über den leeren Teller. Einen Moment, den der Werwolf noch brauchte um sich zu sammeln, dann berührte der glänzende Zinken des Besteckstückes das Porzellan und nach und nach verschwanden die übriggebliebenen Speisen und benutzten Geschirrstücke von dem Tisch. Remus schob seinen Stuhl etwas rückwärts und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. Sein Blick erfasste den Tränkemeister, welcher mit der Whiskyflasche und einem schweren Kristallglas in der einen Hand balancierend die Bar schloss und sich auf die Couch zurückzog. Was nun? Hier mitten im Raum stehen bleiben konnte er doch nicht, oder? Verloren sah er sich um, wäre seine Tarnung noch intakt gewesen, dann hatte er sich an Severus' Seite oder besser noch auf seinen Schoss niederlassen und sich kraulen lassen können. Kurz erlaubte er es sich seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und sich die Erinnerungen an die kraulenden, liebkosenden Finger auf seine Haut zurückzuholen. Finger, die ihn stets mit sanftem Druck den Kopf, Rücken und den empfindlichen Bauch und besonders die Region unter seinen Nabel verwöhnt hatten. Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er das altbekannte Kribbeln in seinen Lenden spürte, das diese Berührungen stets bei ihm ausgelöst hatten und ein sanfter Rotschimmer legte sich über seine Wangen.  
"Setzen Sie sich endlich, Lupin..."  
Erschrocken blickte der Braunhaarige auf und nickte abgehackt. Sein Magen schien rebellieren zu wollen, die nervliche Anspannung fand auch in den zittrigen Fingern keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu entladen. Ungelenk trat er auf den Hausherren zu und entwendete ihm unter dessen verwunderten Blick das volle Whiskyglas, um es an die eigenen Lippen zu setzen und mit einem größeren Schluck die flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen. Auf das warme brennende Gefühl des Whiskys in seiner Speiseröhre lauschend, gab er das halbvolle Glas an den eigentlichen Besitzer zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. Zufrieden registrierte Remus das warme Gefühl ob der hohen Prozente des Getreide-Malz-Destillats, das sich in seinem Magen sammelte und ihn beruhigend? zu streicheln schien. Zufrieden sank er neben Severus in die weichen Polster und schloss die Augen.  
"Lupin..." eine ruckartig gehobene Hand unterbrach den Tränkemeister.  
"Severus, bitte nenn mich endlich bei meinem Vornamen... ich denke ich hab in den letzten Wochen genug über dich erfahren, dass wir diese Floskel getrost weglassen können. Meinst du nicht?"  
"Wie Sie meinen Lupin... Remus... wieso haben Sie..." Severus verdrehte die Augen. Wie sollte er jemanden rügen, mit dem man eben auf das vertrauliche 'Du' gewechselt war? Kurz räusperte er sich. "In Ordnung wieso hast du dich an der Animagusform versucht? Es galt doch als wahrscheinlich, dass ein Werwolf in seiner Animagusform ebenso ein Wolf wäre."  
Remus fühlte noch immer zufrieden, dem warmen Alkoholgefühl in seinem Magen nach und nickte innerlich. Severus schien sich ganz offenbar auf sicherem Gesprächsterrain bewegen zu wollen. Doch ihm war klar, dass die Gefühle des Slytherins in seinem Inneren brodeln mussten, auch wenn von dieser Anspannung nichts nach außen drang. Die Tatsache, die auf jeden Anderen wohl beruhigend gewirkt hätte, verfehlte bei Remus gänzlich ihre Wirkung, ihm wäre ein Donnerwetter über sein Versteckspiel lieber gewesen, als diese stille unterdrückte Wut. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf so, dass er mit halboffenen Augen den Mann neben sich erfassen konnte, der kerzengerade aufgerichtet auf das schwere Whiskyglas in seinen Händen blickte.  
"Nun, Albus war der Meinung, dass man versuchen sollte, ob das alte Gerücht der Wahrheit entspricht. Er bat mich vor seinem 'Tod' es auszuprobieren, allerdings unter der strengen Bewachung von Shackebolt. Der sollte im Notfall einschreiten und mich außer Gefecht setzen, sollte ich zur Gefahr werden. Albus war der Meinung, das wir, um gegen Voldemort bestehen zu können, einige Tricks auf Lager haben müssen und sei es nur ein weiterer Animagus, der ihn unterwandern kann. Niemals würde man auf die Idee kommen das ich, der Werwolf, unter diesem Katzenpelz stecke. Na ja... und da ich im Moment nichts zu dem Krieg beitragen konnte, nach dem Rückzug aus den Kreisen der anderen Wölfe, hab ich mich so weitergebildet."  
Kurz schluckte Remus, ehe er gleich noch zur Sprache brachte, was ihn schon das ganze Abendessen hinüber auf der Seele gebrannt hatte. "Woran hast du es eigentlich gemerkt?"  
Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen löste sich von dem noch immer halbvollen Whiskyglas und erfasste den Braunhaarigen. "Nun ja, für einen Kater benimmst du Dich reichlich seltsam... außerdem waren da deine Augen..." Nachdenklich hob Severus das Kristallglas und nahm einen Schluck.  
_'Meine Augen...?'_ Hätte Remus Herz Füße gehabt, so wäre es augenblicklich gestolpert. So jedoch schlug es nur, einer Abrissbirne gleich, gegen seine Rippen.  
Mit einem leichten Schwung aus dem Handgelenk ließ Severus den Whisky in dem Glas kreisen und beobachtete die goldenen Lichter, die aus der Flüssigkeit hervorbrachen, wenn das Licht des Kamins durchschien. "Jedenfalls habe ich noch nie eine Katze mit braunen Augen gesehen."  
Remus fühlte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Severus' letzten Satz ignorierte er. Ein Gedanke jagte durch seinen Kopf und hinterließ ein Chaos - Severus hatte seine Augen erkannt! Fast hätte er aufgejauchzt, einem liebestollen Teenager nicht ganz unähnlich. Liebestoll? Vorsichtig wagte er einen Blick hinüber zu Severus, der seinen Blick an ihm vorbei hinaus in die Nacht gerichtet hatte.  
"Wenn man dich noch erwartet, dann solltest du dich beeilen, ehe der Schneefall stärker wird."  
Fragend folgte Remus den Blick des ehemaligen Slytherin-Hauslehrers und wurde der großen weißen Flocken gewahr, die aus dem blutroten Himmel auf den Altschnee der Terrasse fiel. "Es gibt niemanden, der auf mich wartet..." Sein Herz wurde schwer, wenn er an das einsame Bett im ersten Stock des Hauptquartiers dachte.  
Severus nickte und leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug. "Gut, dann wird Doney dir ein Kissen und Decken bringen." Galant erhob er sich und blickte hinab zu dem ruhigen Mann, der noch nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickte. "Du wirst erlauben, dass ich mich zurückziehe."  
"Ich kann hier schlafen?" Überrascht stand auch Remus wenige Augenblicke später neben der Couch, doch nur ein Brummen antwortete ihm und ließ ihn dann allein im Salon zurück, als die Tür zu Severus' Schlafzimmer bis auf einen Spalt zugezogen wurde.  
"Sir?"  
Kurz huschte Remus' Blick orientierungslos durch den Raum, ehe er auf dem Hauselfen neben sich fiel, der ihn offenbar angesprochen hatte. "Doney?"  
Der kleine Hauself nickte sachte und fing an, die Decke, welche er, in seinen kleinen dünnen Armen in die Wohnstube getragen hatte, auf dem Sofa abzulegen und bereitzuziehen. Kaum war er fertig, erschien auf ein Schnippen mit den rauen Fingern ein kleines Kissen und fiel auf die Sitzfläche. "Sir, nehmen Sie es Master Snape nicht übel, dass er sich zurückgezogen hat. Aber er ist nicht sonderlich geübt darin, anderen Menschen gegenüber seine Gefühle zu zeigen."  
Der Blick des Werwolfes heftete sich an den Türspalt der zu Severus Schlafgemach führte. "So war er schon immer..." Sachte kniete er sich neben dem Hauselfen nieder und legte seine Hand auf die kleine Schulter, die ganz darunter verschwand. "Doney, meinst du wirklich das er mich... na ja... wenigstens ein klein wenig..." Er stockte.  
Der kleine Diener erlaubte sich ein wissendes Lächeln bevor er sich zum dem Gast des Hauses hinüberbeugte. "Master Snape ist manchmal ein sturer Esel, aber auch er hat ein Herz."

Nachdenklich hielt Severus beim Schreiben inne und massierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel. Die Ägypter mochten fähige Tränkemeister und Sekretäre gehabt haben, aber der, der dieses Buch verfasst hatte, war einfach lausig gewesen. Verzweifelt blätterte er noch einmal eine Seite zurück und begann den Abschnitt von neuem zu Lesen, als ihn das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf steinernen Fußboden aufblicken ließ. Der Besitzer dieser nackten Füße stand im Türrahmen, bekleidet mit einem Paar alter Boxershorts und dem ausgeleierten Pullover. Severus' Blick huschte zu dem Kissen, das hilflos von braunen Fingern umklammert wurde, ehe er sich wieder auf die betretene Miene seines Gastes richtete.

"Was?" Kam es kühler, als er wollte über seine Lippen und er konnte Remus hart schlucken sehen.

"Dein gestörtes Verhältnis zu Temperaturen..." Murmelte Remus und musterte den Hausherren. Severus lag mit nacktem Oberkörper in mitten von Büchern, die Decke nur über den Unterleib gezogen, der Finger seiner rechten Hand ruhte noch immer auf der Zeile, die er eben gelesen hatte, während ihn der andere Arm stützte und gleichzeitig seine Schreibfeder hielt. Gott, er liebte diesen Mann. Kurz hielt sein Herz inne, als ihn die Erkenntnis mit der Wucht eines Klatschers traf. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen. Es war nicht Freundschaft oder Sympathie, was er von Severus wollte, sondern Liebe. Er war verrückt nach diesem Mann, nach seiner Intelligenz, seinem Körper, seiner ganzen Art, wie er sie hatte in den letzten Wochen kennen lernen dürfen, auch nach der abweisenden Art. Er liebte es, wenn Severus ihn augenscheinlich ignorierte und er sich die Aufmerksamkeit erarbeiten musste. Der drängende Wunsch in diesen bleichen, aber nichtsdestotrotz kräftigen Armen zu schlafen und sich geborgen zu fühlen über kam ihn, aber auch das Verlangen diesen Mann in seine Schranken zu verweisen und ihn unter sich zum Beben zu bringen, etwas das nicht nur sein innerer Wolf forderte, sondern auch der Kater.

Severus verwirrtes "Aber der Kamin im Salon ist doch noch immer an, oder..." holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und er riss seinen Blick vom entblößten Oberkörper des Slytherins, ehe er widersprach.

"Doney hat ihn gelöscht, als du zu Bett bist." Innerlich schmunzelte Remus über den Einfallsreichtum des Hauselfen.

Fassungslos musterte Severus den Mann im Türrahmen, wie er da so mit seinem Kissen stand, die Beine überzogen mit einer kontinuierlichen Gänsehaut. Ergeben schloss er die Augen und angelte seufzend nach seinen Zauberstab. Was lud er sich hier nur auf? Er ließ den Mann zu sich ins Bett, der ihn seit Jahrzehnten im wachen als auch im schlafenden Zustand verfolgte. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes räumte er die von ihm zusammen getragenen Bücher von der zweiten Betthälfte und ließ sie fein säuberlich neben dem schlafzimmereigenen Kamin zu Boden schweben und blickte dann auffordernd zu dem Gryffindor. Das Lächeln, das auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfes erschien, entschädigte ihn fast für dieses 'Opfer'.

Er beobachtete Remus noch einen Moment, wie er sich den ausgeleierten Pullover über den Kopf zog und dann mit großen Schritten, um so wenig wie möglich Kontakt zu dem Steinfußboden zu bekommen zum Bett sprang, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch und dem unverständlichen Absatz. Hinter ihm rutsche Remus mit wild schlagendem Herzen unter die warme Bettdecke und vergrub sich in dem herrlichen Duft, der von ihr ausging, so dass nur noch ein wirrer Haarschopf und eine glücklich gekräuselte Nase hervor lugten.

Keine fünf Minuten später streckte Severus die Waffen. Dieser Abschnitt musste von einem vollkommenen Idioten verfasst worden sein - er war ganz und gar unverständlich. Unzufrieden mit dem Fortschritt seiner Arbeit, legte er den Wälzer neben das Bett und warf dann einen Blick hinter sich. Remus lag wie ein Kater zusammengerollt auf seiner Betthälfte und schlief mit einen sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein Anblick, an den er sich eigentlich gewöhnen könnte. Nachsichtig mit der Temperaturempfindlichkeit des anderen Mannes, rückte er ihrer beider Decke so zurecht, dass dem Gryffindor das größere Stück zuteil wurde, dann schürte er den Kamin und hüllte den Raum in ein sanftes, einschläferndes Licht. Den Zauberstab legte er, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, ausnahmsweise mal auf den Nachttisch anstatt auf das Kissen neben sich, sank dann in die Kissen zurück und schloss müde seine Augen.

Am Morgen des 25 Dezembers lag in dem kleinen, düsteren Schlafzimmer von Snape Manor ein Mann, der seit einer halben Stunde abwechselnd auf dem Baldachin über sich und auf den braunen Haarschopf auf sich blickte. Remus musste irgendwann in der letzten Nacht seine eigene Betthälfte verlassen und zu ihm gerutscht sein. Zu allem Übel schien der Werwolf einen ausgewachsenen Mann mit einem Teddybären zu verwechseln, Severus seufzte lautlos. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er es aufgegeben, zu versuchen, seinen Körper unter den des Gryffindors hervorzuwinden, ohne diesen dabei zu wecken. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten bis Remus aufwachte und ihn freigab, bis dahin würde er zur Unbeweglichkeit verdammt liegen bleiben und den warmen Körper an seiner Seite und den angenehm schweren Kopf auf seiner Brust genießen. Wenn er richtig lag, dann würde es nicht mehr lang dauern, denn langsam schien der Brünette munter zu werden.

Unglaublich langsam driftete Remus zurück in die Welt, allmählich registrierend, dass er teilweise auf und neben einem warmen Körper lag. Wärme, die ihn nicht wie sonst die Luft zu nehmen schien, sondern ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelte, das er seit seiner Kindheit so nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Unter seinem Ohr vernahm er einen stockenden Herzschlag und ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein, von den wirren Haaren verborgenes, Gesicht. Wer auch immer sein Kissen war, seine Anwesenheit und Nähe schien es zu irritieren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Schnell erkannte er, welche Brust er hier vor Augen hatte. Diese kühlen Schlafzimmerwände konnten nur Severus gehören. Zaghaft, sich nicht getrauend zu bewegen, da der Herzschlag verriet, dass sein lebendiger Teddy in seinen Armen munter war, versuchte er sich alles ganz genau einzuprägen, ehe Severus merkte, dass er ausgeschlafen hatte und ihn galant aus dem Bett beförderte.

Vorsichtig tastend, wanderte sein Blick zwischen den gesenkten Augenlidern hindurch über die bleiche Brust vor ihm, hin zu den dunklen Höfen um die Brustwarzen, die ihn leicht aufgerichtet durch die Kälte im Raum geradezu magisch anzuziehen schienen. Er genoss die seichte Gänsehaut, die sich über den Körper ausgebreitet hatte, da sich der Slytherin mal wieder nur bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt hatte und das Feuer im Kamin bereits heruntergebrannt war, nur noch keine Aschereste glühten still vor sich hin. Remus war froh, dass Severus ihm den Großteil der Decke gelassen hatte und erfreute sich an dem zarten, warmen Stoff über seinen Schultern.

„Warum hast du das Ganze eigentlich gemacht?"

Erschrocken versteifte sich der Werwolf. Severus musste trotz seiner Vorsicht mitbekommen haben, dass er nicht mehr schlief. Doch was wollte er jetzt wissen? Seine Gedanken huschten durcheinander, versuchten sich zu sortieren und die Frage zu analysieren.

„Was meinst du?" Remus unterbrach sich, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Willst du wissen, warum ich mich bei dir eingeschmuggelt habe?" Vorsichtig hob er seinen Oberkörper und schaute in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn undefinierbar musterten. Als ein Nicken ihn schließlich aufforderte fortzufahren, ließ er seinen Kopf wieder auf das bleiche, lebendige Kopfkissen sinken. Mit gedämpfter Stimme versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„Es war so nicht geplant… ich wollte nur die Nachrichten vom Orden vorbeibringen, als ich plötzlich Schritte hörte. Um nicht erwischt zu werden, sprang ich hinter einen der aufgeschichteten Schneewälle und beobachtete den Weg. Als ich schließlich erkannte, dass du es warst, beschloss ich nach London zurück zu kehren. Doch ich übersah die kleine Senke im Schnee und durchbrach die dünne Schnee- und Eisdecke, die sich über diesen Bach gebildet hatte. Ich war zu überrascht, um mich sofort zurückzuverwandeln und zudem noch etwas ungeübt diesbezüglich. Tja und den Rest kennst du ja. Du hast mich am Schlawitchen gepackt und aus dem Wasser gezogen… Ich war noch völlig verwirrt und sprachlos, als ich mich schließlich an deiner Brust unter dem warmen Mantel wieder fand. Ich hab mich zwar gewehrt, wie du dich erinnern kannst, doch muss ich gestehen, dass ich deine Führsorge genossen habe und sie nicht gegen die verlassenen und kalten Wände des Hauptquartiers eintauschen wollte. Ich war einsam… darum bin ich geblieben." Remus zog seine Beine unter der Decke etwas mehr an und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich gänzlich zusammen rollen zu wollen.

„Einsam? Wenn ich mich nicht irre hast du Tonks und auch wenn…"

Ein leises hilfloses Lachen unterbrach den Tränkemeister. „Ja, ich habe Tonks, oder besser: Sie hat mich. Sie ist wahrlich eine nette und auch attraktive Frau, aber ich brauche etwas anderes… Ich brauche jemanden, der mir in den Vollmondnächten gewachsen ist und auch sonst ebenbürtig, damit ich mich auch mal gehen lassen und anlehnen kann - dass ich verschmust bin, hast du ja peinlicherweise schon feststellen können." Remus spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden und zog gedankenverloren Linien und Kreise mit seinen kühler werdenden Fingern auf Severus' Brust, welche aber von dem Schwarzhaarigen eingefangen und an weiteren Streicheleinheiten gehindert wurden. Er wollte seine Finger schon freiwinden, als ihn siedendheiß einfiel, wie Severus zu schlafen pflegte. Ein wohliger Schauer durchrieselte ihn und endete in seiner Lendengegend. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er wollte diesen Mann und er hatte sich gestern morgen, nach der mehr oder weniger befriedigenden Nacht mit Tonks vorgenommen, endlich Klarheit zu schaffen und das würde er jetzt. Es gab nur einen Weg herauszufinden, ob Severus ihn akzeptieren oder rausschmeißen würde... Tief Luft holend schob er sein oben liegendes Bein über die des Tränkemeisters, dessen ungeschützten Schritt mit seinem Oberschenkel streifend. Sofort wurde ihm das krampfhafte trockene Schlucken, sowie der beschleunigte Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr gewahr.

„Remus, für derartige Dinge hast du nun wirklich Tonks…" Der Körper unter Remus rutschte merklich weiter von ihm ab und schien ihn abschütteln zu wollen. Knurrend erwachte sein inneres Raubtier, wie fast immer, wenn er im Bett aktiv zu werden gedachte. Normalerweise fürchtete er sich davor seine Kontrolle an den Wolf abzugeben, aber dass sich Severus jetzt zurückzog, wollten weder er noch der Wolf zulassen. Nicht nach den qualvollen Tagen unter diesen göttlichen Händen, die ihn so geschickt liebkost hatten. Noch ehe der Schwarzhaarige erfolgreich seiner Reichweite entkommen war, schnellte seine Hand hervor, packte den Mann an der Hüfte und hielt ihn mit einem eisernen Griff bestimmt in Position. Geschmeidig drückte der Werwolf den Anderen tiefer in die Matratze indem er sich auf ihn abstützend aufrappelte.

Severus verfolgte die Wendung ihres Gespräches besorgt und hielt den Atem an, als sich Remus tiefer über ihn beugte und die weichen Haare seine Schulter kitzelten. Sein Herz schien in seinem Magen ein neues Zuhause gefunden zu haben und schlug dort heftigst. Es schien noch tiefer sinken zu wollen, als er die raue Stimme des Gryffindors an seinem Ohr wispern hörte.

„Ich sehne mich aber nach etwas anderem. Severus, erinnerst du dich an das Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast? Du hast mir geschworen das, wenn ich kein Tier, sondern ein Mann wäre, du mich damals hättest weiter gehen lassen..."

„Lupin wollen Sie mich auf ein Versprechen, das ich einer Katze gegeben hab, festnageln?" Severus fühlte sich wie ein Tier in der Falle und wechselte sofort von dem vertrauten 'Du' zu den Abstand haltenden 'Sie'.

Wieder erntete er ein Knurren und wurde ein Stückchen tiefer gepresst. „Kater mein Lieber. Kater. Und ja nageln trifft es irgendwie…"

Der glühend heiße Körper seines ehemaligen Haustieres schob sich weiter über seinen und setzte ihn endgültig Schach matt. Sein Körper übernahm die Kontrolle und überdeutlich spürte er durch die weichen Boxershorts seines angriffslustigen Bettgenossen dessen angehende Erektion. An sich liebte er dieses Gefühl, es war das Beste, das er kannte, zu spüren wie man einen anderen Mann erregte, doch das ausgerechnet dieser sanfte Mann in seinen Armen derartig auf ihn reagierte, verwirrte ihn. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ausgerechnet er diese Reaktion auslösen sollte... doch zum Teufel mit seinen Bedenken, wer wusste schon ob Voldemort ihn nicht schon bei dem nächsten Todesser Treffen aus einer Laune heraus grillen würde? Wenn der Werwolf jemanden brauchte, bei dem er seine Hormone ablassen musste, warum sollte er sich verweigern, war es doch sein Wunsch, den Werwolf zu spüren.

„Solche Worte aus Ihrem Mund? Sie überraschen mich. Doch wenn Sie auf Männer stehen, warum sind Sie dann mit Tonks zusammen?" Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein Körper sich schon längst gegen ihn verschworen hatte, blieb ihn dennoch ein Rest Anstand oder wie manche behaupten würden Dummheit, als er versuchte, Remus nochmals zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er erreichte aber eher das Gegenteil und ein unterschwellig knurrender Gryffindor blickte auf ihn herab.

„Herrgott Severus! Du würdest auch 'Ja' und 'Amen' sagen, wenn dich jemand nach einer Vollmondnacht zutextet und dir dabei eine angenehme Massage verpasst - und jetzt erwähne diesen pinken Haarschopf nicht noch einmal oder du darfst das hier..." Eine warme Hand strich über seinen schon mehr oder weniger bereiten Schritt. „...alleine regeln."

Bei Merlin, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Remus morgens so angriffslustig sein konnte, dann wäre er niemals nackt ins Bett gegangen. Überrumpelt schwieg er und zog zischend die Luft ein, als Remus' Finger den Griff um seine Schwachstelle festigten. Er hatte ihn wortwörtlich in der Hand.

tbc.


	6. Remus neben dir

Tut mir wirklich leid ihr Lieben, aber das ich das Kapitel geteilt hab, hatte einfach Zeitliche Probleme zur Ursache… ich hab es nicht geschafft es noch vor Weihnachten fertig zu stellen. /schäm/ Und als ich es mir so angesehen hab, dachte ich das genau diese Stelle die Beste zum Teilen wäre. /grins/

**Angelina Fenwick – **ein extra lieber Doney heute für dich.**  
**

**Connili – **dir nachträglich auch noch Frohe Weihnachten. Und das Remus ein Morgenmensch ist… jap das stimmt wohl ;D Mal sehen ob er Erfolg hat.

**Schnuffie - **/umarm/ Es geht ja schon weiter meine Große. Ich hoffe das Ende ist dir romantisch genug das es die gemeine Unterbrechung meinerseits wieder gut macht. Und auch für dich heute ein Spezialauftritt von Doney – der Kleine ist heute in Hochform.

**Eomer von Rohan – **Danke für das Lob. Ich hab diesen Teil auf deinen Rat hin etwas mehr unterteilt (aber wohl immer noch nicht genug) – hast ja recht das es sich am Monitor so besser lesen lässt. Ich hoffe das Ende der Story gefällt dir auch.

„_Herrgott Severus! Du würdest auch 'Ja' und 'Amen' sagen, wenn dich jemand nach einer Vollmondnacht zutextet und dir dabei eine angenehme Massage verpasst - und jetzt erwähne diesen pinken Haarschopf nicht noch einmal oder du darfst das hier..." Eine warme Hand strich über seinen schon mehr oder weniger bereiten Schritt. „...alleine regeln."_

_Bei Merlin, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Remus morgens so angriffslustig sein konnte, dann wäre er niemals nackt ins Bett gegangen. Überrumpelt schwieg er und zog zischend die Luft ein, als Remus' Finger den Griff um seine Schwachstelle festigten. Er hatte ihn wortwörtlich in der Hand._

** … und dann liegt Remus neben Dir **

** II **

Leise seufzend rappelte sich Remus auf und blickte sich um. Ein Lächeln überzog sein von den Kissenfalten zerfurchtes Gesicht, als sein Blick auf den Mann neben sich fiel, der noch immer schlief. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte war der Morgen, jedenfalls seiner Meinung nach, großartig gelaufen. Leider war er im Schlaf von dem schlanken Körper des Slytherins gerutscht, doch dieses Manko konnte man ja beheben. Kurz griff Remus nach seinen Boxershorts, die er, wenn auch leicht verdreht, noch immer trug. Schnell hatte er sie über die Hüften gezerrt und schob sie mit dem rechten Fuß unter der Decke hindurch ins Freie, wo sie leise raschelnd zu Boden fiel. Mit einem Schmunzeln näherte er sich dem Schlafenden und ließ sich langsam auf diesen gleiten. Er mochte ein verschmuster Kater sein, doch es gab für ihn nichts angenehmeres nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht, oder in diesen Fall einem gemeinsamen Morgen, nackt an dem Körper des oder der Geliebten geschmiegt aufzuwachen.

Leise seufzend genoss er das Gefühl der blassen nackten Haut auf der Seinigen, die Berührung ihrer ruhenden Männlichkeiten und wie diese aufeinander zu liegen kamen und ihm das Gefühl gaben, zu jemanden zu gehören. Er schloss die Augen, um den kühlen Mann unter sich und die warme Decke im Rücken intensiver fühlen zu können und am liebsten hätte er sich zurück in die braune Katze verwandelt, die Severus so voller Ausdauer gekrault hatte, denn dann hätte er sich auf der Brust dieses Mannes zusammenrollen und von der Decke versteckt liegen können, weit weg von der Ordens Weihnachtsfeier und Tonks. Genüsslich und leise schnurrend ruckelte er sich noch ein kleinwenig auf seiner atmenden Matratze zurecht und ließ seine Lenden über die unter sich gleiten, die kühle Haut an seiner Heißen machte ihn wahnsinnig, da kam die beruhigende Hand, die langsam zarte Kreise auf seinem Rücken zog gerade recht. Kaum hatten die schlanken Finger des Erwachenden seinen Nacken erreicht, konnte sich der Animagus ein Brummen nicht mehr verkneifen. Wie üblich jagte diese Berührung wahre Schauer durch seinen Körper, dennoch ignorierte er geflissentlich, dass sein kleiner Freund ein paar Stockwerke tiefer langsam munter wurde und wieder freudig gegen seinen Gegenpart drückte.

„Remus... ich wusste, dass du deinen sexuellen Frust bei mir durch die Streicheleinheiten abgebaut hast..."

Die seidig kühle Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ weitere zarte Beben durch Remus' Körper fließen. „Und dennoch hast du mich weiter gekrault... also wer war hier frustriert?" Murmelnd zog er die wärmende Decke höher und räkelte sich zufrieden.

Gern ließ Severus diese Nähe zu, dennoch musste noch etwas geklärt werden, bevor sie hier weiter den Tag im Bett verbrachten. „Wann musst du wieder los?"

Mühsam hob Remus den Kopf und versuchte die große Standuhr im Wohnzimmer zu erkennen. „Eine knappe halbe Stunde habe ich noch..." Nicht bereit seinen Körper eher als nötig aus diesem Bett zu wuchten, ruckelte er sich wieder zu recht und registrierte freudig, dass auch Severus in seiner Lendengegend inzwischen nicht mehr so ganz unaktiv zu sein schien. Probierend ließ er sein Becken etwas gegen das des Mannes unter ihm kreisen, wurde jedoch mit einem Ruck abgeworfen und fand sich nur Augenblicke später unter dem Slytherin wieder.

„Tonks wird schon da sein, oder?" Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen griff Severus zu den Waffen, die Remus vor ein paar Stunden bei ihm angewandt hatte und ließ seine Hand hinab in dessen Schritt wandern, um ihn ein behaglicheres Schnurren zu entlocken. Wie eine hungrige Raubkatze beugte er sich tiefer, verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand und kostete das unterschwellige Schnurren aus, bevor er den Mann, von dem er solang geträumt hatte, eine Frage ins Ohr hauchte, die ihn schon lang beschäftigte.

„Hat dieses Schnurren deine Liebste auch schon gehört?"

„Nein… Es soll nur dir gehören, wenn du jetzt bloß nicht aufhörst, verdammt Severus, wenn wir nicht endlich zu Ende bringen, was wir heute morgen begonnen haben, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst DU dieses Schnurren auch nie wieder hören."

Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen schien aufzuflammen. Remus hatte sich also nie völlig gehen lassen, wenn er mit Tonks im Bett gewesen war und er konnte auch verstehen warum. Einer Frau war das ungezügelte Wesen, das in diesem sonst so ruhigen Mann lebte, nicht zuzumuten. Doch er würde es erwecken und Tonks somit aus dem Rennen werfen. Remus gehörte ihm allein.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Lupin? Was würde Ihre Geliebte wohl dazusagen, wenn sie wüsste, was du im Moment treibst…" Ein wenig noch festigte er seinen Griff um das ungeduldig pochende Organ in seiner Hand, die leichte Feuchtigkeit, die es bereits absonderte, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierend. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Remus so schnell wieder bereit für ihn sein würde. Doch dass es auch ihm nicht anders ging, ließ er den sich windenden Mann klar an seinen Oberschenkel spüren.

Auch wenn er die leicht dominante Art des sonst so ruhigen Mannes heute Morgen schon zu spüren bekommen hatte, war er trotz allem nicht darauf vorbereitet, sofort wieder umgeworfen und zurück in die Matratze gepresst zu werden. Ein gehässiges Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen. „Was denn, kein Vorspiel Lupin, Sie enttäuschen mich…"

Lüstern knurrend blickte Remus auf seinen Gespielen hinab. „Das Vorspiel hattest du heute Morgen, Snape - jetzt hätte ich gern den Hauptgang." Einen Moment lang ließ der kräftige Griff an Severus' Schultern nach und sanfte Finger berührten seine Wangen. „Doch ich muss dich warnen. Wenn du mich nicht lieben solltest, dann halt mich jetzt auf, lässt du mich dennoch gewähren, dann sei dir sicher, dass ich gänzlich Dein sein werde - überleg es dir gut."

Verdutzt über den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel des Werwolfes blickte Severus auf und fixierte den ruhigen Blick über sich. Remus schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Hieß das wirklich, dass er ihn liebte? Hatte er Tonks schon jetzt aus dem Rennen geworfen? Er war sich nicht sicher, doch er beschloss es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Langsam öffnete er seine Beine und ergab sich dem Werwolf „Mach…"

Zufrieden und mit hart schlagendem Herzen ließ sich Remus zwischen die Beine seines ehemaligen Kollegen und Mitschülers sinken, lenkte über die leichte Gänsehaut, welche sich auf der flachen Brust gebildet hatte und hob sein Becken probeweise nach vorn, ließ seine Erregung in die Spalte vor sich eintauchen - noch hatte Severus Zeit umzukehren. Vorsichtig stieß er, nicht eine Sekunde die Augen von dem Gesicht des Hausherren wendend, mit seiner Erektion an den verborgenen Eingang.

Sein Wolf schien den daraufhin folgenden Adrenalinausstoß des Mannes unter sich zu wittern, denn noch einmal zuckte sein Becken unkontrolliert nach vorn und stieß gegen den unvorbereiteten Eingang, als Severus' Adamsapfel kurz zuckte. Ächzend ließ Remus sich auf die Unterarme sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf neben Severus in den Kissen. Fahrig ließ er eine seiner Hände über den flachen Bauch, die bebende Brust und den verletzlichen Hals des unter ihm Liegenden streichen. Er wollte Severus nicht einfach so überwältigen und sich zu Eigen machen, hatte er doch gestern Abend erkannt, was er für diesen empfand und würde es nun langsam angehen lassen auch wenn es ihm zunehmend schwer fiel und er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte.

Ein heißeres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als seine Erektion, trotz aller Zurückhaltung, wieder vorwärts stieß und den begehrten Eingang in diesen verflucht scharfen Körper unter sich streifte. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Severus ihn verstand und erlöste. Auf keinen Fall wollte er dem ehemaligen Slytherinhauslehrer ein ordinäres 'Ich will dich' ins Ohr stöhnen, obwohl es genau das war, was er begehrte.

Doch Severus verstand ihn auch ohne Worte, schnappte sich die streichelnde Hand und führte sie zu seinem leicht geöffneten Mund. Fasziniert beobachtete der ungeduldige Werwolf wie seine drei mittleren Finger in Severus oft so strengen Mund versanken und dort von einer warmen weichen Zunge befeuchtet wurden, ehe sie wieder um Vorschein kamen und von Severus um dessen schmale Hüfte herum abwärts dirigiert wurden. Remus Blick huschte zu den schwarzen Augen und suchte nach Erlaubnis.

„Nun mach schon..."

Hungrig knurrend setzte er seine Finger da an, wo noch Sekunden zuvor ein anderes seiner Körperteile Zutritt verlangt hatte. Gierig betrachtete er den sich aufbäumenden Körper und strich bewundernd über die helle, fast unversehrte Haut. Über die flache Brust und die einzelnen sich abzeichnenden Rippen darunter. Lenkte den ehemaligen Todesser durch leichte Küsse und Liebkosungen von dem ab, was sich unterhalb von dessen Gürtellinie abspielte, verlor trotz allem nicht sein Ziel aus den Augen, nämlich den Schwarzhaarigen für sich zu weiten.

Severus genoss die kleinen Ablenkungen und betrachtete seinen verschmusten Kater. Trotz seiner animalischen Seite schien Remus führsorglicher Kern die Oberhand zu behalten und nicht nur auf die Befriedigung seiner Triebe aus zu sein. Derartig sanft hatte sich bei ihm noch nie ein Mann verhalten. Er kannte nur schnelle lieblose Befriedigung, sei es von den anderen oder von seiner Seite aus gewesen. Selbst hatte er bis dato nie das sonderliche Bedürfnis verspürt, die Vereinigung in irgendeiner Weise zärtlich und fast verschmust zu gestalten.

Fragend fixierte er die hellbraunen Augen, als sich Remus über ihn beugte, über seine Wange strich und ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Eine warme Zunge huschte kurz über den Spalt zwischen seinen Lippen und verschwand wieder. Behutsam schickte er seine Eigene vor, um sie in den fremden Mund wandern zu lassen. Er liebte den Geschmack dieses sensiblen Wesens. Ein Geschmack, den er einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte, ihm aber durchaus gefiel. Fast hätte er gemurrt, als Remus sich zurückzog und ihn leise etwas zu wisperte, das er auf Anhieb, durch die angenehm watteähnliche Stimmung in die ihn der Werwolf versetzt hatte, nicht verstand.

„Sev, wir haben keine Kondome..." Remus setzte nochmals zwei kleine Küsse auf die bebenden Lippen unter sich. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen den schwarzen Augen, als der Brünette seine Finger aus dem anderen Körper zurückzog und sich neben dessen Kopf in den Kissen abstützte.

„In der obersten Schublade... die kleine Dose mit dem weißen Tuch. Gib sie mir." Erstaunlich gefasst wies Severus den Anderen an, der ihn nachsichtig anschmunzelte.

„Kein Gleitmittel. Ich wollte Kondome..."

„Verdammt, Lupin, quatsch nicht so viel und gib mir die Dose."

Remus ließ kurz von Severus ab und angelte nach dem Gewünschten. Innerlich lächelte er, Severus kam offensichtlich auch beim Sex nie ganz aus seiner Haut heraus und nutzte seinen Nachnamen, um ihn zu rügen, etwas, dass er erstaunlicherweise mehr als nur anregend fand. Skeptisch blickte er auf die kleine Dose, die tatsächlich im obersten Fach des Nachttisches lag und reichte sie dann aber kommentarlos weiter.

Geschickt fiel der keine metallene Deckel den begabten Fingern des Hausherrn zum Opfer und gaben den schneeweißen Inhalt preis.

„Was ist das…" Ein ungutes Gefühl bemächtigte sich des tränkeuntauglichen Mannes, erst recht, als Severus Finger eine gewisse Menge aus dem Gefäß entnahmen und sich seiner Erektion näherten.

„Keine Angst, ich will dich nicht kastrieren." Amüsiert packte Severus das zuckende warme Gliedmaß und verteilte die weiße Salbe darauf, dann wischte er sich die Finger an dem kleinen beiliegenden Tuch ab und beobachtetem eine seiner Hände beruhigend auf Remus' Oberschenkel legend, das Minenspiel seines Verführers.

Remus löste den Blick von den zarten Händen und blickte wieder an sich herab. Was war das nur für Zeug? Die Antwort kam postwendend, als sich die Creme enger um ihn schloss und fest zu werden schien. Eine dünne Haut bildete sich und wurde dann farblos.

„Das Zeug ist ja fast wie ein Kondom?" Remus blinzelte ungläubig. „Da stellt sich mir die Frage, was die gebildetsten Tränkemeister Europas in ihrer Freizeit noch alles brauen."

Ein ehrliches Lächeln huschte über Severus Gesicht, als er sein kleines Hilfsmittel auf dem Nachttisch ablegte. „Besser als irgendein Liebestrank, findest du nicht? Außerdem, so scheint es mir, auch praktischer."

„Was immer du sagst." Noch leicht skeptisch sah Remus an sich herab und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine eingehüllte Erregung, sie war trocken und fühlte sich an wie die Haut einer Schlange. „Ehm, Severus ich will ja nicht meckern, aber ich glaube wir brauchen jetzt ein Gleitmittel."

Ein Ploppen rechterhand des Bettes ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den dienstbeflissenen Hauselfen, mit steif angelegten Ohren und seriöser Mine, vor dem Kamin stehen sah. In der Hand trug Doney ein silbernes Tablett mit einer kleinen Kristallschale, deren Inhalt von durchscheinender und weicher Konsistenz zu sein schien.

War das jetzt ein Traum? Remus konnte es nicht fassen. Stand jetzt wirklich Doney hier neben ihnen und „servierte" die Gleitcreme? Waren in diesem Haus wirklich alle verrückt? Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf in die Kissen neben Severus sinken. „Das gibts doch nicht."

Das leichte Vibrieren von Severus Brustkorb bestätigte ihm, dass es sich bei dem Hauselfen keineswegs um eine Fata Morgana handelte. Mühsam rappelte Remus sich wieder auf und blickte in das slytherinsche Gesicht, das keine Mine verzog, sondern sich nur durch das Glitzern der Augen verriet. Peinlich gerührt zischte Remus seinen Untermann ein: „Konntest du so etwas simples wie Gleitgel nicht auch im Nachtisch haben?", zu.

„Entschuldige, aber es war geplant, dass du im Wohnzimmer schläfst und nun steh schon auf, sonst steht Doney heute Abend noch hier, ich glaube er hat wahrlich besseres zu erledigen."

Remus schluckte hart. Er sollte…? _'Na warte Snape das zahl ich dir irgendwann heim!'_

Zufrieden betrachtete Severus den Gryffindor, den sämtlicher Mut auf einmal zu verlassen schien. Dennoch kämpfte er sich unter der schützenden Decke hervor, bedeckte seine vor Scham leicht eingegangene Blöße mit der linken Hand und näherte sich dem Elfen.

Es war wahrlich ein himmlischer Anblick, der sich dem Tränkemeister bot. Und jedes Detail von Remus' Gestalt in sich aufsaugend, ließ er seinen Blick wandern. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Augenblick in der einen oder anderen Art und Weise festgehalten. Denn es war fantastisch, wie sich die zarten Härchen an Remus langen Beinen durch die Kühle im Raum aufgestellten. Die zarte Gänsehaut an Oberschenkeln und dem glatten, recht ansehnlichen Hinterteil. Aber nicht nur der Körper bei ein Erlebnis, sondern auch die ganze Gestik des Mannes, denn Remus näherte sich Doney auf Zehenspitzen. Seine Haltung war so gespannt, als würde er am Liebsten gleich wieder unter die Decke springen. War er eben noch selbstsicher und dominant, so erweckte er jetzt eher den Eindruck eines inflagranti ertappten 14-Jährigen. Inflagranti traf die Situation recht gut, aber Doney war ein Hauself und keine verknöcherte Minerva McGonagall.

Um nicht aufzulachen, biss sich Severus auf die Zunge, als Remus endlich die freie Hand ausstreckte und nach der kleinen Kristallschale mit dem Gel angelte. Ein gemurmeltes 'Danke' drang an seine Ohren und der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Remus jetzt peinlich gerührt mit einem rötlichen Schatten über Wangen und Nase drein blickte.

Die klare hohe und keineswegs gedämpfte Stimme des Hauselfen verkündete offenherzig, wie gern er seinen Herrn den Gefallen getan hatte. „Keine Ursache, Sir. Wünsche Ihnen noch viel Vergnügen Sirs. Das Abendessen wird Ihnen dann im Salon serviert." Der kleine Hauself hatte noch nicht einmal das Wort Abendessen in den Mund genommen, als der ehemalige Kater wieder unter der rettenden Bettdecke verschwand und sich peinlich genau verhüllte.

Der eigentliche Besitzer dieses Schlafgemachs fixierte den Hauselfen und brachte erstaunlich beherrscht seine letzten Befehle hervor. „Doney, du brauchst nur für eine Person decken. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mister Lupin nachher noch Zeit hat, mit bei uns zu dinieren."

Fragend wanderte der Blick aus den kleinen Elfenaugen hinüber zu dem fest eingewickelten Bettpartner seines Herren, der gerade die kleine Schale äußerst sorgfältig auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Soweit sein Wissen als Diener reichte, dachte er eigentlich, dass der nette Mann mit den furchtbaren Narben nach seiner Verbindung mit dem Hausherrn doch furchtbar hungrig sein müsste. Doch wenn sein Herr es so wünschte, dann würde er dem Befehl Folge leisten und nur für eine Person decken. „In Ordnung, Sir."

„Ach und Doney, leg bitte auf die Kleider von Mister Lupin im Salon noch ein Beutelchen mit 'Nepeta cataria' du findest es auf meinem Schreibtisch." Mit den Worten wandte sich Severus von seinem Diener ab, der mit einer Verneigung und einem gedämpften 'Plopp' verschwand, und fixierte Remus, welcher zwischen ihm und der Bettkante lag und das Kopfkissen krampfhaft umschloss. Eine seiner schmalen Augenbrauen zuckte in die Höhe und die schmalen Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. Nach der forschen Art, mit der Remus die Sache angegangen war, war das eben wirklich amüsant gewesen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Snape!" Über sein eigenes Schamgefühl prustend schnappte Remus sich das Kissen, um es dem sichtlich vergnügten Slytherin ins Gesicht zu drücken. Dieser jedoch wich mit einer gekonnten Rolle seitwärts aus und drehte dem Werwolf seinen Rücken zu. Sofort reagierte der eben noch Bloßgestellte und umschloss den Mann vor sich mit seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an dessen Rückseite.

„Wenn das mal kein Fehler war, mir den Rücken zuzudrehen…" sachte nippte er an dem schlanken Hals vor sich und registrierte zufrieden aufschnurrend das feste Gesäß, das sich an seine warmen Lenden presste. Lächelnd über die Initiative die auch von Severus ausging, strich Remus die schmale Hüfte entlang nach vorn und fuhr leicht über die Spitze von Severus' Erektion. Ganz offensichtlich hatte des Schwarzhaarigen Verlangen durch die kleine Unterbrechung nicht gelitten und Remus hoffte, dass es nicht daran lag, dass solche Unterbrechungen hier üblich waren, denn wenn, dann würde er das schleunigst unterbinden.

Sich leicht von dem warmen Körper lösend angelte er nach der Schale mit dem durchsichtigen Gleitmittel und ließ zwei Finger hineingleiten, erstaunt nahm er die leichte Wärme des selbigen zur Kenntnis. Doney hatte doch nicht etwa auch noch das vorbereitet? Also wirklich, mit diesem Hauselfen müsste er mal ein ernstes Wort reden.

Darauf achtend, dass nichts von dem Gel die Bettwäsche beschmutze glitt seine Hand unter die Decke und verschwand in der Spalte von Severus Gesäß. Um den Slytherin abzulenken und seine eigene Neugier zu beruhigen, sprach der den aufkeuchenden Mann an.

„Sag mal was ist die 'Nepeta cataria', die Doney mir bereitlegen sollte?" Verhalten knurrend rieb er sich an Severus' Rückseite und schnell war auch sein kleiner Freund wieder voll einsatzbereit.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Also er hatte ja schon gehört, dass manche Leute im Bett den ‚dirty talk' bevorzugten, aber von einem ‚student talk' hatte er noch nichts gehört. Dennoch holte er kurz Luft und erklärte seine Bitte an den Hauselfen. „Die 'Nepeta cataria' ist nichts anderes als 'Katzenminze'. Ich müsste mich schon gewaltig irren, wenn du jetzt mit dem Banntrank von de Sica keine Nebenwirkungen haben solltest. Kau' einfach, bevor du nächstes Mal den ersten Schluck von dem Trank nimmst, eines der Blätter - es ist zwar nicht ganz gleiche, als wenn man sie während des Brauvorgangs einfügt, aber helfen tut es dennoch ein wenig."

Schwungvoll drehte Remus den so wundervollen Lehrmeister für Zaubertränke auf den Rücken und pinnte ihn zwischen sich und der Matratze fest. Er konnte und wollte nicht länger warten, dieser Mann machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig. „Ich werde daran denken, doch wenn ich mich erinnere, hatten wir jetzt etwas anderes vor. Bist du dir noch immer der Konsequenzen bewusst? Werwölfe sind wie Hunde - extrem treu."

„Und Ramses, wie es scheint, furchtbar rollig." Ein Lächeln huschte über das blasse Gesicht und langsam hob Severus seine Hand, um Remus' am Genick zu sich zu ziehen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde schon damit klar kommen." Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und eine kleine Träne verließ Remus' Augenwinkel, als er den Kuss mit wild schlagendem Herzen vertiefte und den anderen Mann vollends in Besitz nahm. Sanft stieß er in ihn und stöhnte verhalten auf, als Severus sich ungeduldig gegen ihn drängte. Knurrend hielt er mit einer Hand die Hüfte unter sich fest und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen böse an. Wenn er es darauf anlegte ihn zu reizen, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Doch das schien Severus nicht einsehen zu wollen, denn abermals presste er seine Hüfte weiter nach oben und kam dem Becken des Animagus entgegen, verstärkte den Reiz und übernahm die Kontrolle über den Kuss.

Nach Luft schnappend riss Remus sich los. „Lass das…"

„Lupin... wenn Tonks in ihrem Alter schon eine künstliche Hüfte haben sollte und Sie gewöhnt sind darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dann ist das traurig, aber bei mir können Sie ruhig einen Gang hoch schalten." Wütende Augen blickten den just in dem Moment innehaltenden aktiven Part an.

Remus ließ den Kopf kurz sinken, ehe er ruhig antwortete. „Glaub mir Severus, das wirst du bereuen, ich halte mich wegen meines inneren Wolfes zurück. Wenn ich mich gehen lasse, hälst du das nicht lang durch."

„Das ist mir gleich, ich hex dich postwendend und nackt wie du bist nach London zurück, direkt in die Küche vor den versammelten Orden, also mach endlich verdammt…"

Ein atemloses Lachen entkam Remus, dann er folgte er der Bitte seines Geliebten. Immer deutlicher drängte sein Wolf ihn dazu, die Kontrolle abzugeben, etwas, dass ihn bis dato stets geängstigt hatte und ihn nie ganz die Zügel hatten fallen lassen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Doch heute… zufrieden registrierte er das warme Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Was Moony heute wollte, war nicht einfach die Befriedigung seiner Triebe - nein, er wollte diesen Mann. Beruhigt verstand Remus - Sie liebten denselben Menschen und der Wolf würde ihn nicht verletzten. Immer schneller trieb er sich in den bebenden Mann, dessen dunkles Stöhnen Moony und ihn anzutreiben schien. Stück für Stück ließ er seine menschliche Seite in den Hintergrund treiben, um seinem animalischen Ich den Vortritt zu lassen. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Severus dieses Tempo nicht mehr durchhielt und sich an ihn festklammernd und aufbäumend zu seinem Höhepunkt kam. Trotzdem, der Wolf hielt nicht inne, immer wieder überwältigte er den Schwarzhaarigen, zeigte ihm, wer von ihnen beiden der Kräftigere war und auch in Zukunft den Ton angeben würde. Glücklich, dass Severus diese dominante Art nichts auszumachen schien, ergab Remus sich seiner lang unterdrückten Leidenschaft und registrierte zufrieden, dass Severus sein Becken etwas mehr ankippte, um ihm das Zustoßen einfacher zu machen. Sein Blick noch immer blind von den weichen Kissen, in das er seinen Kopf vergraben hatte, um sämtliche Kraft, die er brauchte, in eine einzige wichtige Region leiten zu können, schnappte Remus nach den Ohr des Tränkemeisters und grollte ein „Du… gehörst… mir…" hinein.

Unwirsch und mit letzter Energie packte ihn Severus am Genick, riss seinen Kopf aus den Kissen empor, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. Umwölkte, aber nichtsdestotrotz ernste rabenschwarze Augen fixierten ihn, bevor sein dunkler Engel offenbar am Ende seiner Kräfte krächzte. „Dann markiere mich… endlich."

Als hätte er nur auf diese Erlaubnis gewartet, kam Remus mit einem kehligen Knurren, das selbst Doney eine Etage tiefer den Kochlöffel aus der Hand fallen ließ, in seinem 'Weihnachtsgeschenk'. Dieser Mann gehörte jetzt ihm und niemand sollte es wagen, ihm Severus streitig zu machen.

Mit angenehm schweren Gliedern lag Remus auf dem noch leicht schweißnassen Körper unter sich und genoss die zarten Streicheleinheiten, die die langen Finger von Severus seinem Rücken zukommen ließen. Hin und wieder entwich ihm ein zufriedenes Schnurren, wenn die Finger über sein Gesäß huschten, nur um wenig später mit massierenden Bewegungen kleine Verspannungen rund um seinen Steiß und der Lendenmuskulatur zu entfernen. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sich derartig angespannt hatte und ein leichter Rotschimmer flog über seine Wangen bei den Gedanken, wie hemmungslos er den Schwarzhaarigen in die Matratze gepresst hatte. Das dumpfe Schlagen der Salonuhr ließ ihn lautlos seufzen. Wehmütig platzierte er einen Kuss auf die nackte Brust vor seinen Lippen und rappelte sich auf.

„Ich muss los..." Hauchte er Severus entschuldigend entgegen, bevor er sich, sofort fröstelnd angesichts des Wärmeverlustes an seiner nackten Haut, zum Bettrand robbte. Ein unwilliges Brummen folgte Remus und ließ ihn schmunzelnd aufblicken, während er seine Boxershorts vom Boden aufsammelte und sie überzog. Severus schien ziemlich geschafft zu sein, denn auf seine 'Nestflucht' reagierte der Schwarzhaarige nur, indem er ihn mit Blicken aus halbgeschlossenen Augen folgte. Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig mit diesem Mann trainieren. Die Lachfalten um seine Mundwinkel vertieften sich und entlockten seinen Lippen ein anzügliches Grinsen. Das er gekonnt versteckte indem er sich nach seinem Pullover bückte, welcher noch seit dem vorigen Abend neben dem Bett lag.

„Remus, tu mir einen Gefallen..."

Verdutzt blickte der Werwolf auf, einen Arm schon zwischen den schlappigen Wollschichten, dann folgte er Severus Blick, der sich auf eben jenes Kleidungsstück richtete.

„...ich möchte nicht, dass man mir nachsagt dich in diesem Fetzen vor die Tür gesetzt zu haben. In der Truhe dort drüben liegt ein neuer Pullover. Er war mal ein Geschenk meiner Mutter, doch ich bezweifle, dass mir etwas braun-beige gestreiftes steht. Nimm du ihn."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte er doch nicht annehmen. „Nein, Severus..."

Severus Augenbraue schob sich bedrohlich in die Höhe und seine Augen blickten ihn kühl an, dass Remus sich wie ein Schüler fühlte, der eben behauptet hätte, eine Alraune wäre eine Wüstenpflanze. „Keinen Widerspruch, sonst überleg ich mir das mit dem Fluch wegen deiner dämlichen Katzenscharade noch einmal... und glaube, mir das könnte unschön werden."

Kurz schluckte Remus, dann ging er zu der benannten Truhe und hob den Deckel empor und wirklich gleich oben auf lag ein wollener, säuberlich gestrickter Pullover mit einem dicken Rollkragen. Andächtig fuhr der Werwolf mit seinen rauen Fingern über das weiche Material, ehe er beherzt zugriff und das Kleidungsstück an sich nahm. Flink stülpte er ihn über den Kopf und genoss die angenehme Wärme auf seiner Haut. Dankbar kroch er anschließend noch einmal auf allen Vieren zu dem nackten Mann in den zerwühlten Laken und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Danke... für alles..." voller Wärme richtete er den Blick auf seinen neuen Partner. „Sag, gewährst du auch über die restlichen Feiertage einem einsamen Vierbeiner Unterschlupf?"

„Wenn dir der Platz neben dem Kamin gefällt…" Severus erlaubte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen und zog den Brünetten am Genick näher zu sich heran, bis dieser auf ihm zu liegen kam und nahm dann den erstaunt geöffneten Mund in Besitz. Hastig schob er mit tastenden Fingern den störenden Rollkragen beiseite und entließ die heißen Lippen wieder, um hungrig in die Beuge des schlanken Halses über sich zu beißen. Er bedauerte, dass Remus zurück zum Hauptquartier musste, nur zu gern hätte er sich für die letzten Stunden revanchiert.

Ein raues Keuchen entkam Remus' Kehle, als er der aufflammenden Leidenschaft des kühlen Slytherins gewahr wurde. „Der Platz soll mir genügen, wenn ich nachts mit unter deine Decke kann..." Grollend stieß er mit seiner Hüfte gegen die unter den Bettlacken verborgene Erregung des Tränkemeisters und entlockte diesem ein sehnsüchtiges Röcheln. Offenbar hatte dieser Mann mehr Kraftreserven, als es noch vor Minuten den Anschein gehabt hatte. Und es tat ihm fast weh, ihn jetzt verlassen zu müssen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Ich komme wieder, so schnell ich kann, bis dahin solltest du dich aber frisch machen." Lächelnd strich er über die vor Verlangen geröteten Wangen unter sich, verließ dann das Bett und kurz darauf den Raum.

Severus Blick folgte dem zierlichen Zauberer bis dieser im angrenzenden Salon verschwunden war, dann richtete sich sein Blick hinauf zum Baldachin seines Bettes. Aus dem Salon konnte er hören, wie sein Liebhaber sich seine alten Cordhosen überzog und schließlich in die Stiefel schlüpfte. Sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust, doch er widerstand dem Drang Remus zu folgen, doch sein Puls beruhigte sich erst, als das Klappern der Salontür verriet, dass Remus gegangen war. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick vom Baldachin über sich ab und schloss seine Augen. Trotz allem, dass Remus zurück nach London gegangen war, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, allein zu sein. Seine Räumlichkeiten erschienen mit einem mal warm und freundlich und das, obwohl er nichts verändert hatte. Alles stand an seinem angestammten Platz. Das einzige, dass sich verändert hatte, war sein Leben. Mit einem ersten wirklich glücklichen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen stand Severus schließlich auf und hob den von Remus zurückgelassenen alten Pullover auf und legte ihn sorgsam zusammen, ehe er ihn in der alten Holztruhe verstaute. Vor seiner Tür konnte er bereits Doney den Tisch decken hören. Um den treuen Hauself nicht unnötig lang hinzuhalten, nahm er sich ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank und betrat durch die schmale Tür das Bad, um sich für das Essen herzurichten.

Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss Remus die Tür des Hauptquartiers hinter sich und streifte den Mantel ab. Aus der Küche konnte er bereits das nervöse Flüstern der Anderen hören, die schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde auf ihn warten mussten. Doch heute war ihm das egal, er fühlte sich so frei und geborgen, wie schon lang nicht mehr. Den Mantel an die kleine Garderobe im Flur hängend, begab er sich hinüber zu der angelehnten Küchentür und betrat den Raum. Sofort trat Stille ein und sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

Einen Moment lang ermahnte er sich an, verlegen auszusehen. „Entschuldigt, aber ich musste noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Mit seinem patentierten freundlich entschuldigenden Lächeln ließ er sich neben Tonks auf einen der Küchenstühle nieder und blickte abwartend hinüber zu Minerva McGonagall, die ihr Glas zum Toast erhoben hatte.

„So nun da wir alle versammelt sind, möchte ich ein paar Worte…"

Minervas Stimme ausblendend, wanderte Remus' Blick langsam ins Leere und seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu einem Mann, der jetzt bestimmt in seinem Salon saß und von Doney das Essen serviert bekam. Ein warmes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er an die sanften Hände und brennenden Augen seines ehemaligen Mitschülers dachte - ja er hatte definitiv die richtige Wahl getroffen. Mit Tonks würde er noch heute Abend reden müssen, ein klärendes Gespräch mit Corey war dann im neuen Jahr fällig. Aber egal wie unangenehm dies beides werden würde, er hatte seinen Partner gefunden, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie lange ihre gemeinsame Zeit sein würde, aber er würde jede Sekunde genießen und die Gedanken daran verdrängen, dass sie sich in einem Krieg befanden, der noch viele Opfer fördern würde. Kurz rief er sich das Bild seines düsteren Liebhabers ins Gedächtnis, wie er im Bett unter ihm gelegen hatte, schickte in Gedanken einen kleinen Gruß. _'Frohe Weihnachten, Severus'_

Von den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens unbemerkt, huschte ein ehrliches und verliebtes Lächeln über seine Lippen. Und nur Tonks sah das seltsame Glitzern in den braunen Augen ihres Freundes und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie…

Fin

Sooo das wars mal wieder. /lächel/ Ich hoffe euch hat das Ende so gefallen… Bin mir da immer etwas unsicher.

Ich wünsche Euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und bin sicher wir lesen uns mal wieder, oder? Leider muss ich euch sagen, dass demnächst erstmal keine weitere Geschichte von mir online gehen wird – Halt keine Protestreviews! Wenn ich sage, dass nichts online kommt, dann heißt das nämlich nicht, dass ich nicht mehr schreibe. Ich hab hier einiges liegen, das ich bearbeiten will darunter natürlich auch die „Lupus"-Fortsetzung. Also gebt mir etwas Zeit damit ich hier alles durcharbeiten kann, dann kommt auch wieder etwas von mir. /euch alle ganz lieb knuddelt und noch ein paar Glückskekse verteilt/

Passt auf euch auf/schnief/

Eure Lonly


End file.
